Throne of heroes
by guest with a lot of ideas
Summary: There are many heroes from across the globe. Some are known and have been seen in the holy grail wars, but what about others? Who are they and how do they function? This is my compendium of historical, mythological and occasionally literary figures that that would become servants.
1. Chapter 1: archtype hero

I have modified some of the stuff because it didn't move to the way I wanted. All old material is still here.

Notes:

Everyone seems to be making their own versions of servants for the Fate/stay night fandom. Ever since I first saw the anime, I have been interested in creating my own and looked at others that people have created. Since I am now part of this website, I though I might as well put them up and allow for both feedback on how good/poor they are and generally feel out people reactions to them. I will only be publishing completed ideas however most of them will not be mine. There are several websites that others have created for such reasons and I will be using them as well. I don't remember where I have gotten all of them from but I will make a note of the servants that are my original creations, ones that I have found from others and are displaying here, and those that I have found made by others that I have altered/modified in whys that I feel are more in tune with what I understand their legends to be. I will disregard alignments as they change with the master the most, Saber/King Arthur under most people is Lawful Good but when Alter Saber, she was Lawful Evil. I know that the States can also change but they seem to be less so and those changes are based more around their fame in a particular land they anything else.

PS. Anyone who is making a Fate/stay night or associated media story involving servants and if they see someone here that they like, you have my permission to use it without asking. As I have stated many of these are ones I have not created myself or have modified from what others have made so I own no intellectual rights over them.

This first one is a completely original idea that I had. No outside help was used.

Archetype Hero

Based upon the book "The Hero with a Thousand Faces" by Joseph Campell in 1949 where he studied the theory of myths from all over the world that have survived through the ages and share. The Archetype Hero is just that, the ideal basis that all heroes seem to be built around.

Class Skills

None

Personal Skills:

Conquering Arms

EX

at this level, a servant is able to take up to 4 opponent's skills after identifying them including class skills however the pilfered skills are always as the same level as the opponent and once acquired, a skill cannot discard to take a new one.

In a mirror

EX

As the Archetype Hero is not an individual hero but rather the concept of what a hero is, the individual has no personality of his own. Instead, he takes on the personality of the last person to look directly into his face, reflecting their personality onto the Archetype itself. If a brash person looks upon the archetype hero, the hero will act brash and impulsive to the same degree, it the individual is analytical and distant, so will the Hero. At this rank, the Archetype Hero's physical body will also change subtlety to match the personality in size, degree of build and even gender. It literally has as many faces as the number of individuals it comes across.

Shifting strength

EX

As times change the perceived physical aspects of a hero change as well. The same hero can be perceived as completely different from one generation to the next. This can best be seen in the biblical figure of David. There are 4 famous statues of David made through Italian Renaissance history, but each loss drastically different. The ones by Donatello and Verrocchio depict a thin and young man after the fight with his arch enemy Goliath, Michelangelo's David is of a middle teenager who is contemplating how to fight. While Bernini's David is of a powerful person on the cusp of adulthood about throw a stone. Each is based off of the same story but each is vastly different form the other. As a living reflection of what to be a hero, Archetype can take one statistic from an opposing hero and replace it whit his own. However the Archetype must first know the true name of the spirit to take the statistic.

Noble Phantasm

Monomyth: the hero's journey

EX

Support

Campell's concept that he says is the shared fundamental structure of almost all heroes in recorded history. It can be summarized as: "A hero ventures forth from the world of the common day into a region of supernatural wonder: fabulous forces are there encountered and a decisive victory is won; the hero comes back from the mysterious adventure with the power to bestow boons on his fellow man". The result of this Monomyth is that he is able to stock pile Noble Phantasms after seeing and identifying them. Meaning that he can have and return any number of NP back onto their owner or any other opponent he comes across as long as he learns what the name of the NP is. The Monomyth exists in place of the Archetype's brain as it stores the knowledge of Noble Phantasms away much like how a normal person stores away memories.

Strength: D

Endurance: D

Agility: D

Mana: D

Luck: D

NP: E

Likes: subject to change

Dislikes: subject to change

Talents: subject to change

Class: Ruler Savior

Technically he could be any class. However I think that given the unusually and diversity, the Archetype Hero would be best fit under the classes of Rules or Savior.

A Saver is an irregular class and 'messiah' type servant who's goal is to save the world, but not necessarily the people in it.

A Ruler is a servant summoned by the Greater Grail to regulate the grail war. Supposedly after the grail was corrupted in the 3rd war, it was unable to continue with this function.

Neither class has no defined characteristics and as such the Archetype Hero will fit inside it. Neither also has a set class skill that I know of.

Note:

This is my attempt to create both a legitimate hero able to potentially beat Gilgamesh or any other servant, but also to embody the idea that Nastu was originally getting at, that all heroes are essentially the same while at the same time infinitely different, just as all humans who create the heroes are the same yet also different.

Note:

I have chosen these ranks because they are slightly above average but as he is not any particular person, the Archetype can't be particularly strong. However his skills allow him to switch his stats with other people, theoretically making him the most powerful servant given time but in his natural state, Archetype is weak just as most heroes are when they first start out on their journey. The same goes for his Likes, dislikes and talents; as he is a reflection of human heroes, he can be whatever is needed.

Note:

I use the 'he' pronoun because most heroes are historically male, the Archetype truly has no gender.


	2. Chapter 2 Esfandyar

Notes: This is one of the servants I have from on the internet. I have only done minor modifications to it. If my memory is correct, this one comes from the website "Beasts Lair".

Esfandyar

He is loyal to his 'king' right or wrong and disobeying him is akin to suicide in his personal creed with wisdom coming second to loyalty despite his personal misgivings. He is know for being a bit hot blooded and even rageful when fighting an obviously challenging opponent. He doesn't believe in running from a fight, thinks one should always obey a liege lord and follows Ohrmazd's will and the religion of Zarathustra. He can be impatient and will not like wasting time with pointless delays like feasts but can hold back when he knows that is it prudent in battle. Esfandyar doesn't hold back his passions. He will follow any order, but that can be good or bad. He also has bad eyesight. His best weapon is a spear but he prefers just to pummel a person down

Class skills

Mad Enhancement

D

Rank up for strength and endurance. In exchange some sanity is lost however the person can be mistaken as merely highly eccentric or not completely in their right mind rather than being truly mad. Following moderately complex orders are possible but complex tasks like cooking or operating a computer.

Personal Skills

Eternal arms Mastership

B

This skill prevents the degradation of fighting skills when under the effects of mental hindrance. At this level, one is a master of combat arts which has reached the point of being amongst the greatest in one's era. By completely merging the mind, body and technique, it is possible to make use of his full fighting skills, unless under direct influence of high-level thaumaturgy.

Bravery

B

the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Not usable under the effect of Mad Enhancement. At this rank, the servant is highly resistant to all mental interference, including distractions, emotions and illusion. All but the most mind crushing attacks or prolonged psychological torture are rendered mute.

Charisma

C

The talent to lead an army. Leadership is at the level of a General or Governor. At this rank, the servant can effectively command several thousand warriors in battle but only has moderate skills in long term management. Sealed due to Mad Enhancement

Golden Rule

B

Measures one's fortune and ability to acquire wealth. At this skill level, one can easily gather monetary resources under a short amount of time and will only minimal effort. This skill is represents not only the wealth and resources Esfandyar commanded as a king under his father, but to the treasure and loot he brought to Persia from his adventures. However, instead of hoarding his wealth, he rewards his father's subject and servants greatly from his own pocket.

Noble Phantasms:

Vairim Kehrpem: The Gift of the Prophet

Rank: C+++

Type: Support

Range: Self

Max targets: Self

Despite his father's many heinous flaws, the older man was a devoted follower of the prophet Zarathustra, also known as Zoroaster. To reward the house of Vishtaspa for their faith, Zarathustra allowed the crown prince to drench himself in the water of invincibility. His body become like metal, unable to be hurt or killed in combat except for one part. When he had been bathing in the pools of invulnerably, he had to keep his eyes shut. This weakness would alter be the death of him in a battle fate said he must lose. As with other heroes like Hercules, this ability manifests itself as a defensive NP negating the concept of injury. Any attack higher then B rank will be able to pierce his defense. All other will be unable to even cause a bruise to form. The concepts of injury and death cannot exist on his body otherwise. Instead of being damaged when hit, the affected part of Esfandyar's body instantly converts into unbreakable metal until the fight is concluded. The exception, as there must always be, is the one vulnerable area. Like Achilles heel and Sigurd's shoulder, Esfandyar has his eyes. NO matter what rank, an attack to the eyes will always be effective. There the concept of injury and death still exists and his effective endurance might as well be E Rank.

Aurvanto frena Utayuiti: The Shah's First General

Rank: A

Type: support

Range: n/a

Max targets: 1

Esfandyar led the Shah, his father's armies by replacing the previous general, Rustam. Similar to his predecessor, he was skilled in the use of every weapon of the era. Serving as the general, there was never a shortage of weapons should one breaks. Spears swords, bows, maces, shields, armor or helmets, whatever needed it would be provided. For Esfandyar, the idea of not having a weapon ready is simply not possible. Using this NP, Enfandyar is able to make any item a weapon he is skilled with using. Picking up a up a pencil, it will turn into a spear in his hand. A pair of scissors become a sword. They will change in his hands to something familiar. All weapons are treated like a mystical object of a D rank but to their artificial nature, they are not unbreakable. They can take a lot of hits but will shatter against a 'real' NP weapon. Anything can be turned into a weapon, except for preexisting weapons. This means that natural weapons or NP cannot be effected by it.

Haft Khan-I Isfandiyar: Valor always takes the shortest path

Rank: B

Type: anti-fortress

Range: 20 meters

Max target: 1

Representing Esfandyar's feat of breaking through the fortress of Arasp to rescue his sister. This technique is a homing strike that targets the nearest combatant, regardless of any physical barrier that separates them from Esfandyar. When Sefandyar uses the Haft-Khan his weapon will strike the most direct manner to reach its target, breaking through whatever is in its path. Esfandyar does not have to see the target with his eyes, but he doesn't control who it hits as well, it merely attack the nearest enemy. Because of the disposable nature of his weapons, depending on how far away the enemy is, Esfandyar might be able to throw the tool in question, letting it create a clear path to his opponent by itself. Any skills that increase an opponent's skill to dodge or high agility will naturally be effective in avoiding being hit by this technique

Height: 5'10"

Natural Enemy: Prophet Mohamad, Rustam (but not fatally so)

Likes: Zoroastranism, Persian culture, Rustam (Beat him but not hate him)

Dislikes: Daevs, imprisonment, Garzam, Arjas and his sons,

Strength: B

Endurance: B

Agility: C

Mana: C

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: B

Total: 130

(Berserker)


	3. Chapter 3 Orihime

Notes: This is another one that isn't mine. I don't remember where I pick this one up at but I have done almost not modifications to it except for adding what I believe would be likes, dislikes and talents from her Wikipedia article.

I think this one was rather well done. I know little about Japanese culture but her legend is based off of a Chinese/Japanese folk tale called "The weaver girl and the cowherd". I just though it was a nice and complete piece that I want to share.

Orihime

The daughter of the sky king Tentei, it was said that she made her clothing from the Amanogawa (milky way) itself. Her father loved the clothing she wove and she dedicated most of her time in effort into pleasing him but Orihime worried that she would never find a husband if she worked all the time. While working, she met Hikoboshi the cow herder from across the Amanogawa and they instantly fell in love and were married. But Orihime no longer produced any of her beautiful clothing and Hioboshi's cattle were allowed to roam all across the heavens. In anger, Tentei forbade the two from meeting and flooded the Amanogawa to separate them. Eventually, Tentei allowed the two to meet for a single day but there was no bridge for them to cross until a flock of birds heard Orihime's cries of sorrow and promised to aid them on the day. To this day in Japan the meeting of those two lovers is celebrated on the seventh day of the seventh month of the lunisolar calendar (or usually July 7 for us westerners but the date changes slighting).

Class Skills

Item Construction

A

Orihime's weaving ability is attributed to her legend. It is sometimes said that the cloth that Orihime weaved was actually the Milky Way itself. Due to her legend, this skill can only be used by Orihime to weave magical cloth, whether protective or otherwise… The cloth she weaves can be imbued with a single skill that is normally reserved for servants, or imbued with a single offensive or defensive property, allowing her and her allies to fight her adversaries using a varity of tactics. Onle one piece of clothing she can weave can be worn by a person at a time, although the cloth themselves, depending on the ability she's imbued them with, can sometimes be left alone to do their work against an unsuspecting Magus or Servant. Possible skills: Presence concealment C; Bravery B; ClairvoyanceC; Harmony D; Mystic Face B; Stat rank up. If the cloth is damaged in any way other then it was intended to, it will immediately lose the skill it was made with. Hime must pay a small amount of prana to make each piece, reduced if made in her workshop, and must maintain a slight mana flow into the cloth to maintain the skill

Territory creation

B

The creation of a magical territory that amplifies one's abilities as a magus. At this rank, the creation of a magic workshop becomes possible. Orihime worked tirelessly on the banks of the Amanogawa river, weaving cloth/the Milky Way for her father. As a result, the 'workshop' she creates gives her a peace of mind and ability to weave her cloth even faster, and for less prana cost to both create and maintain. While in her territory, she may also control the movement of any piece of her woven cloth from afar, using it to bind her enemies or ensnare them in mental traps. Otherwise, she can only control cloth that she hold, or is in contact with, directly.

Personal Skills

Divinity

B

The level of divine presence in a servant's blood. At this rank, the servant has the blood of a god within them but not directly. Legend speaks of Orihime as the daughter of Tentei, the Sky King. Orihime's high rank in divinity is meant to reflect this. Alone, every year her presence in the night sky as the star Vaga, alongside Hikoboshi's star Altair, it celebrated on the festival known as Tanabata.

Presence Detection

B

Detects presence of others within a particular distance. Combined with Presence Concealment, this ability is optimal for reconnaissance. At this rank, the servant can sense presence of others within a 5 km radius of herself. Although separated by the Amanogoawa river, Orihime was still more than capable of discerning Hikoboshi's presence on the other side: a fact that pained her to no end when she realized she could not cross the river to meet with her lover on the single day of the year they were allowed to meet.

Noble Phantasms

Heaven's Cloth: A Maiden's Life's Work

Rank: A

Type: anti-unit

Range: 1-3

Max targets: 3

The cloth that Hime weaves is sometimes said to be the very fabric that makes up the Milky Way. As a result, the cloth she weaves has the capability to take on an appearance like that of a starry night sky, as well as the ability to bind her foes with the strength of a vacuum, as though they were being physically sucked into the cloth. With enough cloth activated, she can almost literally trap an enemy in the void of space, and kill them if they are tapped long enough. She may activate this ability in any cloth she has woven as and when she choose for a limited time at a medium prana cost depending on the size of cloth she is activating, allowing for a large variety of possibilities to a cunning Magus. But once activated, the cloth that was activated will lose all of its abilities and henceforth cannot be used.

Orihhime and Hikoboshi: Star Crossed Lovers

Rank: C

Type: support

Range: self

Max targets: 1

Orihime's representative star in the night sky is Vage. Hikoboshi is Altair. As long as the night sky and hence the two stars, are visible to her she gains a bonus in Endurance, agility and mana with no cost. This represents her tireless work in weaving cloth for her father in hopes that he will meet her husband on the promised day. It can be negated by clouds or rain and not activated if the sky is not visible, ex. Enclosed building.

Strength: E

Endurance: C+

Agility: C+

Mana: B

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: B

Total: 165

Likes: camping under the stars; spy glasses; bamboo trees

Dislikes: wearing gloves, floods,

Talents: weaving, Ukiyo-e woodblock prints

Note: Her three sizes are 82/57/79

(Caster)

Notes: Orihime just feels like a caster from what I read about her. She is associated with the Shinto miko, who from what I understand is equivalent to a nun or priestess. While in her legend she has nothing to do with magic she does seem to have power as noted by the fact she could weave the milky way.


	4. Chapter 4 Odysseus

Ulysses (Odysseus)

Better known as Odysseus, he served as the tactician of the Greeks in the Trojan war and the King of Ithaca. His strategy with the Trojan Horse won the war for the Greeks but he angered the sea god Poseidon and took him a decade to return to his wife, Penelope. He was a master archer who inherited the bow of Hercules.

In terms of physical appearance, Odysseus is an older man of 40 with a full beard that is slightly graying. He is fast, lucky and can keep fighting for a while without exhaustion. He is a well known deceiver and has a fiery temperament that makes him both a good trickster but also a hotheaded attacker who relies on his emotions in battle

Class Skills

Independent action

C

the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the mana supply form a master. At this level, he can remain in the world for a full day without a contract

Magic Resistance

D

grants protection against magical effects. Differently from resistance effects that merely reject prana, this ability cancels the spells altogether. At this level, cancels single action spells. Magic resistance of the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical energy.

Personal Skills

Bravery

B

the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Not usable under the effect of Mad Enhancement. At this level, the servant is highly resistant to all mental interference, including distractions, emotions and illusions. All but the most mind crushing of attacks are rendered mute.

Eye of the mind (true)

B

capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long as there is a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning

Charisma

C+

The natural talent to command an army. Increases the abilities of allies during a group battle. At this rank, the servant can command and effectively use the abilities of a large number of warriors, over one thousand. One with this is also a compelling speaker, able to convince defeated enemies and allies to work with him and share their expertise so long as they are not effected by mental interference of a high rank.

Noble Phantasms

Telemachus: Bow of 12 Axes

C

Anti-unit

range: 5-25

max targets: 15

A composite bow that was gifted to Odysseus by his dying friend Hercules before the great hero allowed himself to die. He used this bow to kill the 15 suitors who were trying to woe his wife while he was missing for 20 years. While most Greeks hate the bow, Odysseus was one of the few that preferred it through stories. He can fire 12 bolts that turn into axes upon impact to cause maximum damage. He can fire at foes over a mile away. It is named after his son, Telemachus.

Notes: the number of axes are the number that Odysseus has to shoot through in order to prove who he was. The maximum number of targets is the number of suits he had to slay after returning home

Aeolus: Bag of Winds

B

anti-army

range: 2-50

max targets: 500

A son of Poseidon that Odysseus met on his journey who controls the wind and gave Odysseus a bag of winds to help the king get home. It can only be used 4 times for the 4 winds. However, there is a 10% change of it backfiring and hitting Odysseus. They are kept inside of a small pouch kept on the king's him. When the bag is opponent a single wind will escape fleeing out like a class 5 tornado at a speed of 350 miles per hour (563 km per hour).

Trojan Horse: the armor of Achilles

A support

range: 0

max: 1

The Trojan Horse is an automatic ability that allows Odysseus to sacrifice the armor that he won to avoid a single lethal blow and teleport him outside of the line of sight of the attacker, from which he can strike the opponent with his bow. This was the armor of the great hero Achilles that Odysseus won from Ajax the Greater after Achilles' death in a competition of rhetoric. It was made by the god Hephaestus but since it was made for Achilles and not Odysseus the trickster cannot access its divine properties. However it has served its purpose of keeping Odysseus safe while making it look like he was defeated, just like his idea of the Trojan Horse did to the Greek forces at the end of the Trojan War.

Talents: navigation; wine consumption

Likes: wine; dogs; solid land

Dislikes: long voyages; fish; vengeance; shoes

Strength: C

Endurance: C++

Agility: B

Mana: B

Noble Phantasm: C

Luck: B+

Total: 200

(Archer)

Notes: Besides the basic servant classes I have partially completed ideas about two other classes as well. The Napoleonic - a sub setting of the archer class. These would be modern day servants who use firearms rather then bows or throwing spears. The other would be the Marine. A sub-class of Riders who use fight on the water usually with the use of a ship. Since Odysseus is most famous for his 10 year trip home by boat, I think he would fit this class. However I am not satisfied yet with the Marine class but when I am, I will be posting an alternative Odysseus under that title.


	5. Chapter 5 Paris

Paris Alaxandros

A Prince of Troy and instigator of the Trojan War. No further introduction needed.

Class Skills

Independent Action

Rank: A

The ability to remain in this world for an extended period of time without a contract with a master. At this level, he can remain in this world for a week even after losing his master. However, in order to used his Noble Phantasms, it is necessary to first acquire an extra supply of Mana from another source. Based on the fact that he could live beyond the time when his beloved city was destroyed.

Magic Resistance

Rank: D

Grants protection against magical effect. At this level, it cancels out a single action spell. The origin comes from a traditional talisman that all members of the house of Priam weir.

Personal Skills

Disengage

Rank: A

The able to break away from combat. At this rank, the servant can retreat from battle regardless of the number of enemies he faces and the constitution that the battle are in. As long as the servant has the mana to keep moving, the individual can retreat from battle and heal himself. Also, with this ability, the battle is returned to the first turn, as if a fight had never occurred. The only exception to this is if one is inside of a reality marble or other high ranking Noble Phantasm that explicitly states that escape is impossible. This is a blessing from the goddess Aphrodite who saved him from Menelaus in a rightful duel even through there was no chance for Paris to win.

Eye for art

Rank: C

The infatuation with works of art. If he sees an NP, there is a 1/3 chance of deducing its name and true nature. However this it limited by the fact that anything that is not aesthetically pleasing is ignored by him.

Natural Body

Rank: A

The possession of a perfect body from birth to death without wound or scar. At this level, Strength, Endurance and Agility are Rank up. In ancient Greece, he is famous for have a handsome appearance and physical beauty was considered a sign of the gods that an individual had their favor.

Noble Phantasm

Kallista: All gifts belong to the Fairest

Rank: B

Type: Support

Max Target: 1

Representing the judgment of Paris when the Trojan Prince was called on to determine who was the fairest of them all. Each of the three goddess offered him a bribe. Aphrodite offered the most beautiful woman in the world, Athena offered victory in battle, Hera offered him rule of all of Asia. Taking the form of a golden apple, Kallista has three segments, each with a different effect. However, since he chose Aphrodite, the other two effects are dropped a full two ranks. Each one is chosen at random.

-Aphrodite: Mystic Face – A+

\- Athena: Clairvoyance – C+ (was A+)

\- Hera: Charisma – C+ (was A+)

After taking a bite, he cannot materialize the apple again for a full 24 hours.

Laomedon: Avenging the House of Troy

Rank: D (C)

Type: anti-unit

Max Target: 3

Named for the father of Priam (Paris' grandfather) it is a small bow and the only weapon that Paris has any skill at and the only weapon with which he achieved any form of success in combat. While weak, anyone struck with an arrow, the scar will forever be in the shape of the royal insignia of Troy, representing the grudge that Paris will have against that individual. Once marked, it the person is struck again with another arrow from this bow, that attack does the damage of a C rank NP (A rank normal attack). The effect can be canceled by Paris or by his death. The arrows also have an increased accuracy. The effectiveness of this attack is heavily limited by Paris' lack of ability as a warrior making it difficult to land the initial attack without the use of the Killisti's clairvoyance or to have a reinforced accuracy via a Command Seal.

Strength: D

Endurance: D

Agility: D

Mana: C

Luck: B++

Noble Phantasm: C

Total: 160

Likes: adoration, bull fights,

Dislikes: physical exertion,

Talents: sweet talking, honoring promises, shooting people in the foot

Class: Assassin

Class: Archer

Notes: I never did like Paris in legend. I have read the Iliad for fun and always found both him and Helen as rather shallow and scatter brained. In that respect, the 2004 movie Troy they followed the Illad's depiction of him as a cowardly man who puts personal passions before the greater good. However Paris did succeed in killing Achilles and it is noted that he did try to fight people directly several times and was very will known to be able to convince others of his point of view. But he was never able to lead a large number of people and was considered second to his brother Hector in leadership of Troy. The reason he would be an archer is self evident with his story as the only weapon he ever showed skill with was a bow, and as he is considered more an antagonist to the Achilles in the Iliad, being killed not in direct combat but from safety behind a way could also be considered the acts of an assassin.


	6. Chapter 6 Faran Maka Bote

Faran Maka Bote

Also called Faran Bau. He Weirs only an open robe with a loin cloth. A west African hero, remembered by the ethnic groups along the margin of the Niger river as a legendary fisherman, exorcist and the very first of the sorko, an early kind of magus that relies on divine possession. He was born the son of fisherman Nisile Bote and his wife, the river spirit Maka. They lived in Kare Kaptu, a village near the border of current-day Niger and Benin. Only a few meters from that thorp, there was an island in the middle of the Niger, chock full of river spirits that delighted in teasing and pranking and the local fisherman, more often than not, with lethal consequences. Faran's mother prayed to her own mother, the spirit queen of the river, Harakoy Dikko, who found the leader of the evil spirits, Zirbin Sangay Moyo, and turned him into a strip of iron, which Faran would then use to forge the bladed tip of his first and greatest spear. When Faran Maka Bote left to explore the lands to the north, the blind spirit Zinkibaru took control of the river with the power of his music, which enthralled the animals and spirits to do his bidding. Knowing Faran would oppose him, Zinkibaru would send animals to ravage Fanan's crops and he would lead the hippos away to deny Faran his favorite meal. In their first meeting, Zinkibaru's magic proved superior to Fanam's mettle, and the young fisherman was humiliated and his boat stolen. Only once he received instruction from his mother on how to counter Zinkibaru's Divine Words was he capable of defeating and slaying the mischievous spirit. Claiming Zinkibaru's instrument, Faran Maka Bote gained control over the spirits of the Niger, if only for some time. It did not last long, for the spirits were not substantially harsh, and thus because increasingly assertive. Furthermore, the great lightning god Dongo was made angry by the death of Zinkibaru – even if he was ill-natured, he still sang praises to the great god Dongo. At the behest of Harakoy Dikko, Faran swore to become Dongo's bard, and the lightning god gave him the Title 'Faran Baru' (the youngest {of the river spirits}) and taught him the sacred praise-poetry of the spirits. Then, Dongo announced to both humans and spirits that the gods, with the exception of Harakoy Dikko, would depart to the heavens. From that moment, spirits became invisible to the eyes of ordinary humans – this is considered the end of the Age of Gods in West African traditions. This event is remembered as the first yene; a ceremony in which human beings can see the spirits and hear their commands and advice. Every year afterwards, Faran recited the praise-poetry while trained musicians produced beseeching music. In response, the spirits would descend from the heavens and take the bodies of human dancers to interact with the people for one evening.

Way of the Hunter, Way of the Sorko - Faran Maka Bote can also be summoned in the Caster-class. He would have Item construction rank B, representing his capabilities to craft advanced ritual tools and weapons. Territory Creation rank B++. His NP is a guitar he claimed from Zinibaru; it allows him to control river spirits and beasts and the other NP is a clay pot of the god Dongo which Faran uses to invoke divine lightning to attack.

Class Skill

Magic resistance

E

Grants protection against magical effects and spells. At this level it cannot cancel any spells but magic damage is reduced somewhat.

Personal Skill

Divinity

D

The measure of whether one is related to a god or not. Faran Maka Bote achieves this as he is the son of a fisherman and a river spirit.

High-speed Divine Words

E

The power to activate thaumaturgy without the use of magic circuits. The language from the age of Gods, back when words played a heavy role in spellcasting. As such it is power long lost by modern magi. Roughly equivalent to High-speed Aria.

Riding

C++

Expertise to ride animals and vehicles. At this level, most vehicles can be handled with above average skill but Phantasm races such as Demonic and Holy Beast creatures. Faran Bau's riding skill is limited to aquatic vehicles and creatures.

Noble Phantasm

Zugu Zirbin: Maw of the Niger Predator

Rank: C+

Type: anti-unit

Faran Baru's first spear, made from the transmuted body of Zirbin Sangay Moyo. It is the hunting spear that allowed Faran Maka Bote to stalk and bring death to many powerful animals. It appearance is extremely simple, for it is not the habit of African cultures to sacrifice functionality for the sake of aesthetics when it comes to basic necessities. As long as Faran holds the spear, his footsteps make no sound and his body exudes no scent. The spear's magic uses the water content of the environment to emulate a crocodile's jaw clamping action. With swing of the pole arm, the water in the space around the target coalesces and rushes towards the target from opposite direction, seizing it like a crocodile's maw. The souce of the water is irrelevant: whether it comes from the ground, the atmosphere or the local plant life, the spear will claim absolute control over it. Even modern Water-Element Thaumaturgy can be controlled by the superior mystery of the spear, regardless of rank. Naturally, the attack's versatility is maximized when used within a significant water source

Zogu Babingay: Bride of the Niger Predator

Rank: C+

Type: anti-unit

A "Mate" harpoon crafted as a companion for Zogu Zirbin. While it is certainly usable as a killing tool, it is primarily a supporting device to improve the other spear's performance and functionality. It is almost identical to its counterpart, except that the spear blade is split in the middle, making a two pronged weapon. The Zogu Babingay allows Faran to transmute his own prana into water at will. Furthermore, as long as he hold the weapon, Faran cannot be harmed, hampered or restrained by water of any sources or nature of natural or magical nature. Water-based spells have no effect on him, he can move while underwater with the same speed and grace and agility as if he were on land, without ever suffering from asphyxiation. Elements of lakes and rivers cannot harm him, and neither can scalding hot fluid. Finally, the range and attack rate of Zogu Zirbin is doubled.

Strength: B

Endurance: C

Agility: A

Mana: C+

Luck: C

NP: C+

Total: 175

(Lancer) (Caster)

Notes: This one is something I found online through some research. I know little about Faran Make Bote except the fact that he is a cultural hero of Niger. I have taken this word for word from the origin and have only given greater details on his skills. If I have made any mistakes or insults, please, they are of ignorance rather then out right malice. I ask anyone who is reading this and knows more about him to tell me. I wanted to do a hero from Africa since to my knowledge there has never been any heroes in Fate from the continent.


	7. Chapter 7 Hong Xuiquan

Hong Xuiquan

From 1814 – 1863. From an impoverished Hakka farming family in southern China. He rejected the statuesque and cared more about education. However he failed to pass the civil service exam of china five times that would allow him to enter service for the government. Eventually he met with Christian missionaries of Europe who would shape his future. He didn't care about the religion at first but he had dreams and visions of Confucius being declared a demon. Hong Xuiquan believed these meant that he was to rid the world of those who didn't believe in the Caanon God. Forgoing the exam he became a local teacher. Xuiquan believed that he, like Jesus, was a son of God and meant to convert the world to the Christian faith by toppling the Chinese government based on Confucius and Buddhist principles. The poor and minorities quickly converted to his ideas as they promised them a better life and new opportunities that the suffocating system of China did not allow. His two most devoted followers with Hong Rengan and Feng Yunshan. His people were called the God Worshippers and when the local government tried to suppress it the passion grew while Western missionaries were jealous of his success and fearful of the creation of his own sect. With tens of thousands of followers the government sent troops to end him but failed and federal officials were killed, allowing Hong to create a nation call the Heavenly Kingdom of Transcendent Peace and began the Taiping Rebellion. He was successful even against the main army of China. Social reforms allowed for ambition and development while keeping loyalty. The Kingdom and rebellion lasted for over 12 years before it was finally put down by the Qing government. Rather than accepting defeat he killed himself.

He is more interested in violence then conversion and wants to recreate his Heavenly Kingdom through violent means. While he was successful he is also single minded and bat shit crazy.

Class Skill

Mad Enhancement

D

A sort of insanity that robs the him of reason while boosting their basic parameters. At this level, one can still speak but mental abilities are limited. Bonuses to all physical stats.

Personal Skills

Charisma

D++

The ability to motivate and charm people and lead armies. At this rank, a person can get fanatical devotion from any and all followers, but at the same time the servant will never be recognized as a "great leader" in history; at best the will be considered revolutionaries or cult leaders with a large following.

Revelation

B

A skill to reveal (intermittently and never intentionally) the right path to take in any situation. Though Mad Enhancement normally would seal such a skill, Hong can utilize it as a result of his extreme faith. However, the likelihood that his revelations will be believed or even understood are decreased.

Protection of the Faith

A+++

Divine guardianship gained from strong confidence in one's religious beliefs. Having an especially high rant, though, may lead to one having a distorted personality.

Divinity

D

Hong proclaimed himself the son of a god, and while there is no evidence of this, many people still believed him, though out of their shared zeal.

Noble Phantasm

Guangix: Demon Slaying swords

Rank: D+

Type: anti-unit

Max Target: 1

Range: 3

Twin swords, three feet in length and sharpened to a point little large the a piece of paper. They were forged by Hong Xuiquan's religious order to defeat "demons" that plagued the world. In his reasoning, "demons" were actually gods and philosophers worshipped by the Chinese population, with Buddha and Confucius being particularly hated. They are powerful by the mere virtue of being very well made and enchanted to permanently wound non-Christain idols and divine figures. Anyone with a rank in Divinity will suffer from injuries that cannot be healed. However due to Hong's distorted view of the world real demons are unaffected by them.

God Worshippers: The Tapping Heavenly Kingdom

Rank: A+

Type: Anti-army

Max Target: 50

Range: 25

The Taiping Rebellion ended with the deaths of tens of millions of people making it one of the bloodiest in history and larger even then the Napoleonic wars. Representing the destruction and bloodshed of the rebellion, as well as the immense hatred towards traditional Confucian ideals allows Hong to be at full power. Multi-colored flames burn through the air around Hong and encircle the battlefield and Mad Enhancement is increased to A. Any divine or mystical protection is stripped of Hong's opponents even if an enemy is far more skilled then he is allowing him to fight on the same level as his opponent. The circle of fire is inescapable thus the only way out is to defeat Hong or until he is unable to maintain it any longer. The flames can also lash out at random intervals and burn anyone who it too near in 'holy' fire. Theoretically, a command seal could force him to disengage it but that is yet to be tested.

Strength: B

Endurance: A

Agility: B

Mana: C

Luck: D

NP: D+

Total: 145

(Berserker) (Saber)

Notes: I couldn't find anything about what Hong Xiuquan would like or dislike and because I lack an accurate understanding of Chinese culture during that particular time I am forgoing the talents, likes and dislikes. While he could be denoted as a Saber, from what I understand his religious fervor was so great he had trouble seeing beyond it.


	8. Chapter 8 Calon Arang

Calon Arang

Calon Arang is the Dark witch of Girah and a worshiper of the goddess Durga in Jana and Baline of the Pacific islands. After her husband died, she raised their child Ratna Manggali alone. Calon is noted as being an independent woman in a culture where women who were are broken she managed to retain her property and kept superb control over it much to the chagrin of the men in her village of Girah. Soon the men's jealousy grew beyond control and they did all in their power to gain an edge over her including sabotage and murder. After nearly being killed several times the widow lost control of herself. The land fell to disease and beasts rampaged across the earth. The men of the village sought the help of of King Airlangga. The king sent his subordinate, Empu Bahula to act as mediator between the Dark Witch and the men of Girah. Calon said that she would end the plagues if someone would marry her now grown and beautiful daughter Ranta Maggali who had suffered right along with her mother. As no man in the village was willing to be an in law to the witch, even if it meant inheriting her fortune, Empu Bahula was forced to marry the girl and the land was given prosperity. After several years Empu Bahula learned then that most of the power came from the book. He burnt it and then challenged his mother-in-law to a fight. When he defeated the Dark Witch, the village of Girah disappeared into the dust along with Calon and her daughter. Hers is a tale of a woman wronged by men and when she tried to fight, was betrayed for her trouble and lost.

She prefers to be referred to as 'Widow' in the modern day rather then her name as a means of hiding her identity. Her weapon is an Ankusha or Elephant goad; a staff 3 feet in length with a spear tip and a pointed hook that she can use to kill a person, catch their weapon and disarm them or wound them so that she can sacrifice them later. While she is not an expert when it comes to physical combat, she is more than capable of defending herself and escaping from most swordsman and spearmen but is not fit for intense prolonged combat. She mostly uses it to escape from direct combat to cast a spell form a distance. In physical appearance, she is rather on the short side, only about 5'1", with her three sizes being 99;28;38. While she is not the most attractive woman to ever live she is eye catching and exotic in her own right. Her dress is a skirt that goes down to her ankles but with a slit up the front to just below her crotch; her top consists of a sleeveless belly shirt and a round ornamental neckband with two white strips of cloth that come off of it and drop to her knees; on her head is a small circle with a pyramid of white flowers. Calon Arang's wish is to ensure that her daughter is able to marry a good man and live a long life with many children.

"With this blessing of Durga, you shall kneel before me!"

Likes: large parties; arranged marriages; changing tides

Dislikes: male bigotry; frogs; moonless nights

Talents: entomology; making mud pies; bilinese dancing

Class Skill

Territory Creation

A

A skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus. At this level, the creation of a "Temple", which is superior to a "Workshop" becomes possible.

Item Creation

X sealed due to NP

Personal Skills

Innocent Monster

C

a skill that reflect the name of the monster that had her past and way of being distorted because of the image that was born from her behavior in the previous life. Both abilities and appearance were transformed. Incidentally this skill cannot be removed. While this rank does not confer any significant power boost or transformation ability, Calon Arang gains the ability to badly unnerve people with a single glance and Servants through a quick conversation. This is not magecraft so it is hard to resist.

Magecraft

D

The knowledge about modern Thaumaturgy. At this rank, Calon Arang is capable of using modern Thaumaturgy at the same level as a competent human Magus provided she can learn spells from the source.

High-speed Divine Words

A

The ability to activate Thaumturgy without the use of Magic Circuits. The language of the Age of Gods, back when words played a heavy role in spell casting. As such, it is a power long lost by modern magi. At this level, Calon Arang can utilize High-Thaumaturgy level magecraft at the speed of a single-action spell. However, she needs to have her active spell book for this ability to function

Noble Phantasm

Durga Jadu Kitaba: Boon of Sacrifice

A

Support

The Durga Jadu Kitaba is spell book that was granted by the goddess Durga herself as a boon to Calon Arang as a totem of devotion. The book contains various spells, ranging from comparatively simple plague and afflictions to the ability to summon calamities. When active, it confers High-Speed Divine words as well as functioning as an independent prana source for its own spells. However, Using this demands more then just prana, it must be bathed in three liters of human blood after each use or it will become dormant and unusable again. The book is white, black and red in color.

Spells

\- Summon Swarm

Spell Rank: B

the calling forth Brown Planthopper (Nilapavata lugens) and Gray's leaf insect (Phyllium bioculatum) that she used to attack. They are both large insects that can fly and attack in swarms. While they are naturally herbivores and a pest to crops, when infused with Calon Arang's mana they become highly carnivorous to the point the they can kill and consume 60% of Tokyo in a single night and transfer the mana from what they consume to their mistress. This is considered a greater ritual and takes five verses (fifteen lines) to cast, meaning that while it is not very useful in combat, it can be devastating as a preset trap or to assault an enemy stronghold.

\- Pestilential Plague

Spell Rank: C+

a medium ranking spell that is cast via a talisman to an affixed area. All living things in that area, be it normal or not in nature, feel drained and lethargic with little energy or strength to act. It is a middle ranking spell even by modern day standards and while resistible or destroyable, it still very effective.

\- Dreaded Deluge

Spell rank: A+

a massive and highly potent spell and one of the greatest in the entire book. While it takes a great deal of time to prepare, including the need to sacrifice a living human maiden. Upon the completion of the Great Ritual, a massive flood will rise up from the ground using a massive current rip away concrete blocks and move full trucks hundreds of feet through the rip current.

\- Iris Ignition

Spell Rank: C

Perhaps her most commonly used spell from the great book. Through Iris Ignition, Calon Arang is able to increase the temperature of anything she can look at until it catches on fire and burns due to the overexciting of the molecules and melt away. One can always tell when she has the spell active as an orange eye shadow appears around her eyes, giving them an otherworldly appearance. While technically a form of mystical eyes that Calon Arang has the potential for, she is not able to access them on her own vocation and needs the book to properly access them.

\- Babi Ngepet

Spell Rank: NA

a ritual that allows Calon Arang to summon the demon swine Babi ngepet. In order for the ritual to be preformed, a human with a greedy heart must be found. Then Calon Arang must offer him a black robe that covers the human from head to ankles and the individual must accept willingly. The person is then changed into the Babi Ngepet, which is classified as a demonic beast and will attack anyone who holds a form of money or currency. His skin is as hard as iron and glows like embers with four razor sharp tusks that can cut through titanium. The animal itself is only about 500 pounds and 3 feet tall but that is perfect for goring humans in the belly. Calon Arang can keep track of the animal's status by placing a lit candle in a basin of water and the strength of the candle represent s the strength of the beast

\- Jenglot

Spell rank: C

the Jenglot is a deformed humanoid creature that takes the form of a living doll. Calon Arang can create these little helps in her workshop by capturing an atheist and tattooing onto their bodies the words "Ilmu Bethara Karang" or 'way the eternal life'. They serve as her familiars and mana batteries for her to cast her spells when she is in the field. She can use this to contain her master should the master become detrimental to Calon Arang's own desires.

Strength: D

Endurance: E

Agility: E

Mana: B+

Luck: C+

NP: D

Total: 140

(Caster)

Notes: She is a real figure from the islands of South East Asia, particularly the islands of Java and Bali. In the story's about her, she id depicted as the antagonist but as I was looking over my servants that I have posed to this point, I noted that too many were men and as such though I should add another woman to the mix. So I changed her story to one where she was the victim of society and demonized rather then an outright villain. Not that some of it would not be justified. My idea for using her in a grail war's fighting is that should would hide in the shadows, use her book to attack from a distance using rituals and the like. If need be she could make her own master into one of her dolls to either keep him safe or control him. In the war she would sow discord among the other servants and masters and wait it out to the end by trying to survive by avoiding direct combat or using those rituals to attack when servants are in groups.


	9. Chapter 9 Balthasar Gerard

Balthasar Gerard

weapon: three single shot wheellock pistols.

Gerard was born in Franche-Comte (then belonging to Spain) He was the son of a Roman Catholic family who was deeply loyal to Philip II King of Spain and the Netherlands. After studying at the University of Dole he answered the call of Philip II who offered a reward of 25,000 crowns for anyone who would kill William the Silent, the Protestant leader of the Netherlands who sough independence form a religiously intolerant France. King Philip classified the revolutionary as "A pest on the whole of Christianity and the enemy of the human race." Gerard tried to succeed where Juan de Jauregui, a fellow countryman, failed. He follow William to church and after the ceremony shot the Prince William three times. It is believed to be the first assassination of a political leader by means of firearms. Gerard fled but was captured before he could leave the castle grounds. After he was capture Gerard believed himself to have done no wrong and even believed him to be as noble as David when he slew Goliath. He was then executed by disembowelment and decapitation.

Class Skills

Presence Concealment

B

At this rank, the servant cannot be tracked by normal methods and even low level spells. They are only noticed when their presence is revealed by attacking or moving at extreme speeds. The change of a stealth attack being successful increase moderately

Personal Skills

Projectile (Musket)

C

Expertise of projectiles, in this case muskets. At this level, there is no chance of the weapon misfiring or having bad ammunition. However accuracy is still very much an issue as with all weapons of that type but still higher than a normal rifle. Best used at close range up to 25 meters.

Clairvoyance

B

superior visual perception. Supplementing ling range aiming and increased dynamic vision. Furthermore, at higher ranks it is possible to acquire precognition and other forms of perception that are beyond normal sight. At this level, he is able to see outlines of others when under the effects of King-Killer but no detail other than that. Thus he is able to see and fight but is not able to determine who he is fighting or even if his original target has left the field.

Disengage

D

The ability to break way from combat. At this rank, a servant can retreat form most battles with a fair chance of escaping. They also have the ability to return to battle on the last favorable turn for the servant

Noble Phantasm

A written Challenge: The will of the King

Rank: D

Type: anti-unit

This NP is usable only once per servant in each grail war. Balthasar creates a letter signed to whichever hero he chooses, this letter finds its way to the targeted heroes hands. A written challenge appears as a dual request, perfectly copying the writing style and penmanship of any second hero of Balthasar chooses. The letters create a Written Challenge read as a insulting transcript, designed to enrage its reader. However the letter contains no actual power beyond the copying of another heroes written style, and whether or not targeted heroes choose to act off the letter is up to them.

King-Killer: The death of a future Monarch

Rank: B

Type: anti-army

Range; 50

Max target: 100

Beginning as a cascade of rolling shadows that boil beneath Balthasar's feet. The shadows expand outward and create a zone of absolute zone of darkness that is 50 yards in radius from Balthasar. As vision is complete out of the question, a servant must rely on other senses in order to fight. The only way to create light in this void is though the use of a NP or spell of the light that is above B rank. While inside of this blinding field, his weapons gain a bonus but do not emit light or sound when used, thus concealing his location. The NP only lasts for a total of 10 minutes after which the shadows are dispersed.

Talents: law, rhetoric, marksmen ship,

Likes: writing, detailing plans, monarchy

Dislikes: brute force, failed plans, people unwilling to commit to their ideals, protestants

Strength: E

Endurance: D

Agility: D+

Mana: C

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: C

Total: 110

(Assassin)

Nothing notable or distinct about him either from history or abilities. Just an assassin.


	10. Chapter 10 notes

Let me take this opportunity to inform you also of some heroes I will not be doing. I will not touch upon the ones used in Fate/Stay Night or Fate/Zero.

So this basically entails

Arturia Pendragon

Gilgamesh

Cu Chulainn

Kasaki Kojiro

Medea

Medusa

Elizabeth Bathory

Alexander III of Macedon (The great)

Lancelot

Joan of Arc

Vlad III

Chiron of the Centaur

Jack the Ripper

Astoflo

Solomon idn Gabirol

Mordred

Karna

Atlanta

Shakespeare

Spartacus

Semiramis

Chiron

David

Musashibo Benki

Saint George

Sakata Kintoki

King Aeetes - too close to Medea in abilities and would feel repetitive

Hassan-I Sabbah

Amakusa Shirou Tokisada

Possible official servants that I could alter and publish

Achilles – I have him set as a berserker that needs fine tuning

Gilles de Rais – unlikely but I might make him as a lancer as that appeared to be his weapon of preference while fighting with Joan of Arc

Diarmuid ua Duibhne - he is also noted for having two swords and could technically be summoned as a Saber but unlikely I would make him.

Hercules - but I might make him under other classes, it is said on some of the official work that he could fall for anything but a caster class and that he would work best as an archer

Gawain – someone I found online had a good idea for expanding him under the servant class to make him more complete then that Fate: Extra did with him

Robin Hood – same as Gawain, to expand him under the archer class

I think that the creators of the series did a far better job then I ever could with them and do not want to insult the work by making a mockery of them. I will also avoid the likes of Jesus, Moses or Mohammad. I feel I would catch to much flack from people for doing some of the most predominant figures in the three religions of Abraham; Judaism, Christianity and Islam. I might do the hero Saladin but that is only a maybe as I want to do him justice. I will also not do Jack the Ripper as everyone seems to want to create a servant of him. Another I will not do is Scathach, the teacher of Cu Chulainn. I am open to suggestions for other heroes as well in my review and comments page however I refuse to do Chuck Noris. I really don't care that much about him nor do I think he would make a good servant if one tries to portray him realistically in the confines of a servant.

Also, Let me take this opportunity to make a note of how the power system and over all ranking of the servant abilities based purely on their statistics works in my book and through the official records of Type moon.

First are the type moon notes taken from their official book releases to support the games (much like how America releases bonus books for their games)

Three factors effect a servant's status. The land they fight on; their recognigion around the world; and the magic energy their master can provide.

If one is close to one's own cultural sphere or land, they are stronger i.e. closter in strength to their legend and additional Noble Phantasms or abilities are possible.

That deals with Land and recognition so all that is left is energy. Servants exist in this world through the mana their master provides. If the master just allows enough for the servant to exist (like Shirou in the fate anima and the /Fate root) the servant uses their own energy to fight and thus their stats are lower.

This is where saber/Arthur works best. She had a total of four masters: Shirou; Rin; Sakura and Kiritsugiu.

Shirou. Strength: B Endurance: C Agility: C Mana: B Luck: B NP: C

Rin Strength: A Endurance: B Agility: B Man: A Luck: A+ NP A++

Sakura Strength: A Endurance: A Agility: D Mana: A++ Luck: C NP: A++

Kiritsugu Strength: B Endurance: A Agility: A Mana: A Luck: D NP: A++

It should also be noted that while in a contract with Rin, Saber/Arthur is closest to her natural abilities.

Now for my thoughts. Since it is stated that an A rank attack is equal to a C rank offensive noble phantasm in terms of numerical value I will treat an A rank as a value of 30. So:

A = 30 B = 25 C = 20 D = 15 E = 10

A + multiples the base value. So a B+ will have a value of 50. However the higher the rank an attack is, the superior on it's face it is. Should a D+ rank attack that has a value of 30 and an A rank attack also with a value of 30 hit, the A rank attack will win because it is automatically superior to a D+.

The maximum amount a servant can have is 540, assuming that a servant has all A++ ranks or a value of 90.

Using those facts and assumptions here is how Saber/Arthur plays out numerically. Please keep in mind this does not reflect skills, combat styles or noble phantams. It merely shows physical capabilities.

Shirou 135

Rin 260

Sakura 275

Kiritsugu 220

However please remember two things: one: EX ranks cannot be calculated and thus go up as a zero. Two: that despite Shirou's command of Saber/Arthur is by far the weakest, it is also the only one that survived to the end. So numbers do not reflect everything, just like in life.

If you want a better understanding of how a servant's power is determined, go to /wiki and look under their servant page. Most of the people that add material there appear to be good at reading Japanese and able to get some Japanese only book that Type Moon publish along with the series.


	11. Chapter 11 Al'Kosemn

Al'kosemn

A forgotten Pharaoh of the pre-unified Egypt. Al'Kosemn was a priest to the god of the underworld, Anubis. He went so far as to declare that no god in the parthanon was as grand as the Jackal Headed Judge. During life, Al'kosemn was known as the 'Emissary of Anubis' behind closed doors for his fervent devotion to his particular patron. Even in death, he decreased that his body be made into the ultimate totem to his god rather than mummified regularly and allowed a new life. This request was preformed as the high priests refused to allow him to pass on to the next life with the more traditional and in their eyes admirable Pharaohs.

He form is emaciated but with dull gray and rotting skin and a headdress like that of his god and covered lightly in bandages, much like Boris Karloff's portrait of Imhotep in the 1932 The Mummy. His weapon is a half moon axe head. He is able to shift to a more normal form, but then it looks more emaciated then a normal human with overly pale skin.

Class Skill

Presence Concealment B the capability to hide one's presence as a Servant. It is a common skill of the assassin class. At this rank, the servant cannot be tracked by normal methods and even low level spells. They are visible to the make eye but easy to miss, only truly noticeable when they are about to attack or are moving quickly.

Personal Skills

Monstrous Strength

B

the ability possessed by monsters and beasts. It serves as a temporary boost of the Strength Parameter by one rank for a limited determined determination by the rank of the skill. At this level, the longer one is under the influence of this skill, the more it turns into a legendary monster. Al'Kosemn's case, he becomes an embodiment of Anubis and acts more feral and rational, with his skin growing a light layer of fur, his teeth elongating and other such side features.

Animal Dialogue

C

the ability to communicate intentions with animals that don't speak a "Language of words". At this level, the intelligence of the animals does not improve and as such complex nuances cannot be conveyed. However one can hold a basic conversation with animals. In Al'Kosemn's case, he specializes in talking with canines of any sort and can use them either as a means of attack or simply to gather information.

Divinity

E

the measure of whether one has divine spirit aptitudes or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of divine spirit, and the level declines when the heroic spirit's own rank as a monster, demonic beast raises. It can also decrease due to one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's rank. It can break through skills such as Protection of the Faith. This comes from his dedication to his god, Anubis and the extent that he went become the embodiment of the god in his death.

Information Erasure

C

the removal of information regarding the servant's true name, abilities, and appearance from the records and memories of all witnesses, including opponents, following the conclusion of an engagement. At this level, memories are altered or removed from the witnesses. However any recorded or written notes are left unaffected as well as the evidence of the engagement. It acts more as a form of mental interference magecraft and can be resisted with skills such as Bravery.

Noble Phantasm

Howl of terror: Fear of Pharaoh's Will

B

anti-unit

An ability granted to him by being made the ultimate totem of a god called Embodiment of Anubis. While sealing his vocal cords to normal speaking, it allows him to unleash a powerful scream with enough force in decimals to destroy cement walls. It also acts as a psychological attack that causes fear in even the bravest of souls unless they have a bravery of B+ or above to cancel it out.

Call of the Jackal: Harbinger of Anubis' Wrath

C

anti-army

By separating the head of his axe from the shaft and planting the shaft into the ground, Al'Kosemn crate a direct link to the death god. The at the base is a hole out of which comes a Legion (4200) of jackal familiars to attack. Each isn't even able to be called an E grade servant, just basic animals that he can summon and create. They are merely animals that react to his call.

Strength: C+

Endurance: B

Agility: B

Mana: C

Luck: B

NP: D

Total: 150

Talents: building bonfires; glass making

Likes: dry winds, winding rivers; crane games (but curse them and their maker for making them so hard)

Dislikes: pop music; Islam;

(Assassin)

This one is historically fictional. It was made by someone else online from where I can not remember. However I liked the idea and ran with it. I like to think it was based on the idea of the Scorpion King, yes there was a movie but there was in the early 30th Century BCE (or BC for those that don't know of the change in recording of time that was recently decided upon) Pharaoh who did call himself the Scorpion King and there are a few obscure references to scorpion men. So why not a Jackal man or Jackal Pharaoh. We have few records of the time period and while we know that the first two dynasties of Egypt lasted for almost 200 years a peace, only a few Pharaohs are confirmed, leaving a great deal of wiggle room for a fictional creation.


	12. Chapter 13 Houyi

Houyi

In the beginning of Chinese myth, there were ten three legged birds called the Sun birds, Children of Dijun, God of the Eastern Heaven. Each day, one of the birds would travel across the sky. But the birds grew tired of the routine and decided that they would all rise at the same time. The earth became so hot that the crops shriveled, lakes dried up and all animals fled or died. Dijun sent for Houyi, the God of Archery to discipline his children. Desperate to save the planet, Houyi killed nine of the ten birds but was forced to spare the tenth by order of the Emperor but Dijun was angry at the death of his children. Houyi was made mortal and was forced out of the Gods Realm. He was fine as he was able to become a hero to humanity by taming the Wind Fei Lian, the water of rivers, and slaying demons. Until his loving wife was made immortal without him. He became angry and started to be a tyrant. He was killed by his best student killed him over a loss at an archery contest. Following his death the gods in a combination of spite and pity made him into the sun along with the last of the sun birds. Meaning that he will forever be in the sky with his wife in the moon but the two will never meet except during an eclipse.

In terms of fighting, he is an archer. Nothing more and nothing less. His only skill in a fight is how to fire a bow and that is what he is best at. And the greatest weakness of all archers is for an enemy to get too close for a bow to be used. To get around this Huayi has created a form of acrobatic combat to compensate for his lack of hand-to-hand combat skills that will prevent him from ever being cornered even when by logic he should. In terms of personality, he has both trust and abandonment issues from his wife and his students. He doesn't want others to get close either emotionally or physically because he has suffered so much loss in his life but when someone does, Houyi will become paranoid of losing that individual. This could lead to being extra vigilant when protecting them, particularly if that person is his master, but also paranoid that anyone is about to attack.

Wish: would be merely to be able to spend one day a year with his wife rather than only during a solar eclipse.

Class Skills

Magic Resistance

B

At this level, one can cancels spells with a chant below 3 verses. Even if they are targeted by high-thaumaturgy and greater rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected (9 lines)

Independent Action

B

at this rank, he is capable of remaining in this world for two days without an established contract. He is also capable of living for a short period of time after suffering extensive damage to his spiritual core.

Personal Skills

Divinity

B (Ex)

down graded during life and re-upgraded when taken back by the sun and made a god again after his death.

Protection from Wind

C+

After his defeat of the defeat of Fei Lian, Houyi forced out of him an oath of honor that the Count would never due such a thing again. As part of that oath, Fei Lian must use all of his powers to protect the archer from wind and ensures that air currents can never alter the trajectory of his arrows. At this level, his arrows are not affected by wind currents and Houyi himself cannot be blow off his feet if not directly hit by a blow

Clairvoyance

C+

The ability of Superior visual perception. Supplementing long range aiming and increased dynamic vision. Furthermore, at higher ranks it is possible to acquire such abilities as precognition and other forms of perception that are beyond normal eyesight. At this level, one capable of keeping track of fast-moving objects within a range of 4 km even if they exceed the sound barrier up to .15x the speed of light

Uncrowned Arms Mastership

A+

the arms competency that was not recognized by others due to various reasons. To the opponent, the rank of an individual's abilities appears to be lower then they really are. If one's true name is revealed, this effect will be terminated. At this level, the skill of all weapons are two ranks lower than they really are and all combat skill appear one level lower. If the servant's real name is revealed, that bonus drops to one level.

Heart of Harmony

B

prevents the decrease in effectiveness of a technique, regardless of how many times it is used against the same opponent. At this level, attacks cannot be predicted by the enemy unless seen over a dozen times.

Noble Phantasm

Xehe: the arrow to kill light

EX

anti-god

Max target: 9

Range: 10,000

the technique that Houyi used to kill the sun-birds themselves. Since he was banished from heaven and lost the status of a god, the power of the attack has been reduced. The power of Xehe is based around light. The more light in a particular area, the more powerful the arrow shot. When put up against the likes of the light of the Sun birds or in the light of day, that power is able to slay even the gods and overcome any defense.

The idea for this Noble Phantasm almost that of a counter-Noble Phantasm. Should he fire it like a regular one at night and against an opponent, it would do little more damage then one of his normal arrows. However, should it be fired the instant after King Arthur's Excalibur, the vast quantities of light that the holy blade produces in the beam would allow Xehe to not only overpower the blast, but also burst through Arthur so that the recuperative abilities of Avalon would have nothing to restore. It is in essence a Noble Phantasm that is able to defeat the strongest of servants but would be absolutely useless against such thinks like Assassins which rely on shadows and Casters, the physically weakest of all servant classes.

Fei Lian: Catching the Wind

C

Max target: 10

Range: 200

anti-infantry

Fei Lian is the count of Winds who was using his power to tear down houses and destroyed crops of China as a one-eyed bull. To catch him, Houyi used his superb accuracy to shoot out Fei Lian's knee. This targets an opponents knee to injure and cut the agility of the target in half. These particular arrows are not made out of solid material but rather the very air that touched the bow string. As such only those with arrow protection of C+ or high can defend against since they cannot be seen with normal eyes.

Chang'e: lost love

C

Max target: 1

Range: 50

anti-infantry

a trick that was made to impress his wife for hum the attack is named. He fires ten arrows at once, each in a slightly different direction. If one hits the target, the other nine arrows automatically change their direction and hone in on the first arrow, resulting in 10 arrow strikes in an instant

Talents: Teaching archery, whittling

Likes: … rabbits; the moon, clear skies

Dislikes: leaving women unattended, what he became later in life

Strength: C+

Endurance: C

Agility: B+

Mana: B+

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm: B+++ (EX under divinity but down graded due to loss of divinity)

Total: 240

(Archer)


	13. Chapter 14 Date Masamune

Date Masamue

Called the One-Eye Dragon, Masamue was a samurai warlord of the warring states period of Japan who became of significant note right up along with three other samurai warlords including Oda Nobunaga. Date believes that the only honor is that of strength and is prideful to the point of arrogance and honest to the pont of being blunt with a flair for being overdramatic who never holds back and charges forward in any situation even when he knowns it is not adventagous. He carries two flintlock pistols as a gift form the Pope of Rome and were given the names Kojuro and Shigezane from great leaders of the Date Clan. He only has one eye. However he was not a benevolent person. He killed his brother to gain power and betrayed alliances when it was good for him and conquered them.

Class Skill

Independent Action

B+

Capable of remaining in this world for 3 days without an established contract. Also able to live for a short period of time after suffering extensive damage to his spiritual core

Magic resistance

D

cancels single actions spells. Equal to that of an amulet that rejects magical energy

Personal Skills

Bravery

B

Negates mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination

Golden Rule

C- (C+)

Measures one's fortune to acquire wealth. As the lord and master of one of the most prosperous lands in Japan during his time, he has acquired quite a fortune. At this ranks he is considered a millionaire but due to his obsession with war and conflict over actual land use and service, he couldn't properly work the land and thus loses effect in the long run thus given the negate damage.

Blessing of the Oppressed

C

A special blessing rewarded due to years of providing protection to an unwanted people, in this case Christians, in his territory during a time of usual prosecution. At this level, each attack he received has reduced damage by 5%. That bonus becomes 10% when facing an opponent who has the effects of Golden Rule.

Disengage

C

Bonus effect of returning with battle conditions to what they were at the beginning of the match

Noble Phantasm

Kojuro and Shingezane: The guns of Sendai

Rank: C

Type: Anti-unit

The pair of flintlock pistols given to him by Hasekura Tsunenaga as a gift from the Roman Pope who bear the mane of his two most trusted advisors. Each gun is a unique from the others. Kojuro is a dimensional warping weapon. A gun that does not fire solid projectile rounds so much as when they fire, the targeted location warps the space and thus causes damage. Shingezane is just the opposite. When it is loaded, it transmutes whatever the ammo is into a part of a neutron star. Neutron stars are so heavy that even a small sliver can weigh 1000 tons. So when each bullet impacts it has that much more of a destructive impact. However, since the round is so heavy it moves more slowly than a normal bullet or even an arrow. Thus the opposite of the instantaneous effect of Kojuro. Both need to be reloaded and are restricted to that effect but can fire six shots per loading.

Right Eye of the Dragon: Kojuro Katakura's Protection

Rank: C

Type: Support

When activated, Masamune's missing right eye glows under the eye patch which shivers away to nothing. This is a Mystic Eye of Perpection which allows him to track fast moving object and gives limited precongnative abilities allowing him to see three seconds into the future and predict an opponent's next move based on muscle tension and body language allowing him to counterattack or dodge an blow that has yet to occur. However, he has to be able to see the opponent through his right eye for this to occur and thus exposes the eye to damge that can cause it to be damaged.

Azure Dragon: The Armor of Osshu's Pride

Rank: C

Type: support

The Light blue armor of Date Masamune is one of the most recognizable forms during the Sengoku Period. It was giving to him by the people of Osshu in respect of him being their pride. It's unusual color gave him the nickname of Azure Dragon and the crescent moon helmet was recognizable to both ally and enemy instantly. However it makes him instantly recognizable for the sheer fame of the armor in Japanese culture. Normally it is only activated when his name is already revealed and as such keeping his identity hidden is no longer needed. The Armor reassess his strength to B+ for 3 minutes followed by a cooldown of 3 minutes. It also gives him a lighting element bonus so additional damage and gives access to the ability of War Dance.

Strength: C

Endurance: C

Agility: C++

Mana: D

Luck: C

NP: C

Total: 155

Talents: riding motorcycles,

Likes: Modern Technology, Peeping, sake,

Dislikes: Koreans, Strictness, western beer,

(Archer: Twin Pistols)

This one is from the web page Beast Lair under their own servants creation form. However they made him a gender inversion. Since I am only making profiles and abilities, I do not do such things. Still though it was a good profile and as such want to spread it around.


	14. Chapter 14 Skuld

First things first: to those that have read and reviewed my characters, a deep and heartfelt thanks. I was beginning to think I was talking to a wall on the internet. Now to address some people in particular.

Haku: I have the basics of a Lancer: Enkidu but it is not complete yet. I do have a Saber: Miyamoyo Mushashi set but it is not so much mine as one from a story that was once on this website that I can no longer find with some modifications (as the original person who did it I think made Miyamoyo a bit too overpowered for what he did accomplish in life). I am working on adjusting him and he will probably be up soon.

I don't know of any Carlos Martel or Ashoka the Great ever being proposed as official servants. However I don't claim to know everything. If you have a direction to point me, I am always glad to take it.

The Hero named Villain: I think I have found on from across the web that would fit your idea perfectly. It is not one of mine, merely something I have found that someone posted and since we are not charging for such things, copy right laws aren't really a factor

Now onto the servants

Skuld

During a particularly fridge Yule (December) night, King Halga of the Danes found an Loathly Lady in his private and forbidden hunting house. The thing asked to share the bed with King Halga for warmth. While reluctant Halga agreed and the woman changed into an beautiful elfish woman bedecked in silk. They shared a night of passion but she disappeared with the morning light. Months later the Elf Woman reappeared with a daughter in her arms named Skuld. As Skuld was part human the elves, elemental beings of the world who rejected all things human, would not keep her. Halga could not reject one of his own blood and begrudgingly took the girl. While given every physical need, she was rejected socially and mentally, leading her to be standoffish and unsociable. During the ensuing years, Halga along with his son and hair Hrolfr Kraki concurred the land of Geats and instilled Heroweard as a client king. To cement his rule Halga marred Skuld off Heroweard but Hrolfr was enraged at not being consulted at the deal. Halga soon died of natural causes and Hrolfr demanded a ridiculous tax of Heroweard or the return of his sister. What Hrolfr didn't realize was that Heroweard was the first and only human who accepted and tried to bring the half elf out of her shell and into the world with him. Starved for affection she latched onto husband's kindness as a lifeline. Realizing that they would never be able to meet the tax the pair concocted a plan. They said they would wait three years on taxes and then play the new king of the Danes all at once. In the ensuing time Herorweard gathered an army of men to resist the Danes and Skuld contacted the elementals and beseeched them for help in the upcoming battle. Meanwhile Hrolfr Kraki ruled the land justly and with benevolence, gathering many loyal retainers including the berserker Bodvar Bjarki who could change into a bear. In the ensuing battle Heroweard was killed but so was Hrolfr Kraki. Skuld suddenly found herself alone and Queen of what would later be called Denmark. However as she could not understand humans like her late husband, the people rebelled. The queen of Sweeden gave Bodvar Bjarki's family an army. They captured Skuld and bound her arms, preventing her from using her skills with magic while they executed all people who were loyal to her and tortured her to death in the most dreatful ways. As she died, Skuld despised all humans including her own human blood. She made a deal with the Grail to become a Heroic spirit in hopes of rejecting all of humanity and leave them behind to become a true Elemental.

PS. I know that I have messed up some of the names of nations and deviated with her real story where she is the outright villain, however making a pure villain is no fun to instead I made some changes to try and make her a tragic villain. One in a conflict where there are no pure good guys and bad guys. Only noble people that are trying to do what they see is best but cannot agree with each other on what 'the best' is. She is a little broken in ability but almost all of her power revolved around the building of her territory and without it she is almost useless. Making her a good defensive fighter but as a pure beat down infantry woman she is almost useless.

Weapon

Creeping Vines – a mass of thorny vines. These are not normal plants but creations of Skuld through her Seidr with the purpose of using it as a weapon with the mind of a familiar. She can freely manipulate the vines as long as she touches one of its ends and has no need to move to control where they go. Outside of her workshop, she can only control two and have them grow up to 15 meters in length and has a thickness comparable to a human forearm.

Territory Creation A+ the still to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus. At this level, the creation of a "Citadel" is possible. A Citadel is a combination of five different temples with walkways connecting them making a virtual maze The cost of spells while inside is 1/3 and mana regeneration is 2.5 times faster

Item Creation A- The ability to manufacture magical items. Due to her heritage, Skuld has the power to create truly wonders items. However she lacks the necessary skills to properly apply this power and as such needs access to accurate blueprints to create anything of a high caliber. The only exception is the creation of familiars via the use of magical talismans

Seidr EX a kind of witchcraft from Scandinava back during the age of the gods devised by the All-Father Odin and only usable by women. A combination of mage craft and shamanism used to alter the course of destiny by re-weaving part of their web of life. Skuld is able to use her Seidr in conjunction with her inborn abilities as a half-elemental which allows her to create powerful effects with little more than a hand gesture or a material component, only short chants are required as a constituent of effects on the tier of High Thaumaturgy.

\- Exorcism and general manipulation of spirits (For example, she can destroy any unranked familiar for little more than a glance)

\- Ability to manipulate plants

\- Able to create servants similar in power to the Dead by installing wraiths into physical bodies. The obvious drawback is that she needs a fresh corpse to do such a thing. She can comfortably control 40 of these minions and instill into them abilities beyond that they could do in life. Her upper most limit is 95 however the drain of creation and control leaves her physically defenseless. A form of necromancy

-The creation of puppets from plant tissue. An element of her manipulation of plants combined with her aptitude for familiar creation. These puppets can be used as a replacement for corpses to create minions but they require a higher upkeep, costing as much as two normal resurrected corpses. The growth of the puppets is limited and they require a full two days to properly mature, though they can be produced in a batch of 12 and stored in the Citadel

\- High aptitude of natural interference, though not to the level of a Marble Phantasm and she can only use this to the fullest in the complex. Similar to an A rank spell that creates tempests and tornados of the highest class.

Mental Pollution B A stent of mind the makes it highly possible to shut out any mental interference Thaumaturgy, due to possessing a distorted mentality. However, at the same time it becomes impossible to come to an understanding with individuals that do not possess something similar. This level is due to her Elfish blood and nature, her view and logic are so warped that from a human perspective they are almost incomprehensible. It protects from a large majority of mental interference magic however communication and the following of orders becomes difficult until a true understanding or level of empathy is reached

Charisma EX The natural talent to command an army and lead nations. Increases the ability of allies during a group battle. Skuld is known to have a natural attraction to fairies and similar elementals. She has the power to overwhelm their logic with her own and even compel them to fight alongside humans, an even almost unheard of like when her husband went to battle. However this does not apply to humans whom Skuld has little understanding and comprehension. When she became the queen of the Danes, her human subjects grew discontent with her rule and quickly revolted.

Elemental B A creature much closer to Gaia than a human. As a helf-elf born from a human father and a fairy mother, Skuld shares some of the characteristics of an Elemental. At this level, while she does not have a Marble Phantasm or Reality Marble this ancestry allows her to see, interact and interfere with spirits to such a much greater degree than it would be possible for humans.

The Veil of Yule: Fairytale of Lies

B+

Fortress

Range: 50

Max Target: 100

While her husband was secretly preparing his army, Skuld managed to hide these preperations and the army itself from spies and mages. The roots of this invisibility lie in the bounded field of the fairy kind, though as a half elf, Skuld cannot create a complete form of "Fairyland" that is isolated from the world. However her abilities allow for the creation of a spiritual world and coupled with her knowledge of the seidr mean her workshop is almost impossible to detect or enter without her permission.

Servants, as spiritual entities, will be alarmed by the presence of the Veil of Yule but cannot gain entry. Most won't be able to even identify the feeling unless they have ventured through spiritual worlds before or have knowledge of some form of magecraft like runes or knowledge of fairy arts can dispher the bounded field and gain entry. Heroes with a Library of Stored Knowledge or Expert in Many Skills can identify the field. As a fortress it is susceptible to anti-fortress Noble Phantasms creating an opening for anyone to enter until the damage is fixed (it would take about a day to do.

Also while inside the Citadel, Skuld is able to control up to 100 vines through touch and the vines are able to grow to 25 meters in length and can be as thick around as a dinner plate.

Likes: fairies; Dancing; forest and green zones in general

Dislikes: human (she sees them all as bastards); thinking about the past; torture

Strength: powerful witchcraft due to elfish heritage and bloodline; Mana reserves akin to a god

Weaknesses: her fear of men; inability to plan ahead; comprehending humans; difficulty recovering from wounds made by iron

Wish: to become a pure-blood elf and as such leave human society

"In the end, I could not become a human. If so, maybe I should have never been one to begin with...?"

Strength: E

Endurance: D

Agility: E

Mana: EX

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm: B+

Total: 105+EX

(Caster)

She can be summoned also as a rider with a boar mount that is particularly effective against Berserkers or those with mental pollution called Skulds Galorne: The hero Slaying spirit beast.


	15. Chapter 15 Baba yaga

Baba Yaga/Vesilissa the Beautiful

A fairytale from the fridge lands of Russia. Born to a merchant father and a mother of a dying magical lineage, Vesilissa's grew up loved but lonely. Her mother died when she was young and her father needed a family for business interactions and housekeeping. Thus he married again and as with all fairy tales, the stepmother came with two daughter. All three of them hated and feared Vesilissa because they believed a majority of the inheritance would go to her as the biological child. The would regularly send Vesilissa into the woods for trivial things in hopes that the witch Baba Yaga would eat the girl. However that was not the case as Vesilissa was a congenial child and Baba Yaga could only harm children of ill repute. In desperation the stepfamily put out all the fires in the father's estate while he was gone and sent Vesilissa to Baba Yaga for a means of relighting it. However luck was on the young maiden's side as Baba Yaga was forced to abide by the code of hospitality and give Vesilissa a room. The old hag promised the girl a new soruce of fire if Vesilissa could do some takes around the cabin. To Baba yaga's surprise Vesilissa was able to complete each seemingly impossible task without fail. Learning that Vesilissa's mother was blessed with magic, a plan formed in Baba Yaga's mind. She gave Vesilissa a skull of fire to return home in exchange for a future boon. The young Vesilissa returned home to find that her step family could not light a fire the entire time the girl was gone. They greedily took the flaming skull and locked Vesilissa out of the house but the magical fire of Baba Yaga burn the house down with them inside. With her father away and no place to live, Vesilissa went to work spinning threat and weaving for a neighbor to support herself. As the works hit the market, the local czar found that no equal could be made in the land and went in search of the tailor. Upon seeing Vesilissa he instantly fell in love with her and married her. This is all recorded in the traditional story of 'Vesilissa the Beautiful' but the chronicle didn't end there. On her wedding night, Baba Yaga called upon Vesilissa for that boon. Baba yaga demanded to switch with Vesilissa and the young girl was forced to aquest. Baba Yaga used her magic to take the form of Vesilissa while Vesilissa was changed into the old crone and forced to return to the hut she once cleaned. However Vesilissa was not one to merely accept her fate. She started to plan how to reunite with her czar husband and defeat the old hag. While she was planning, she met Koshchei the deathless. A former student of Baba Yaga's who's soul was removed and hidden to make him immortal. Koshchei hated his life of eternal solitude and made a deal with Vesilissa. If she would help him end his life, she could take all of his magical books to fight the dreaded Baba Yaga. Thus they made the plan for Koshchei to take the fiancée of a young Prince Ivan and 'Baba Yaga'/Vesilissa would give Prince Ivan the means of killing Koshchei. Now armed with Koshchei's knowledge Vesilissa prepared to fight Baba Yaga who was leading the czar's land to ruin. However, before she could strike, the real Baba Yaga called upon the church to slay 'Baba Yaga'/Vesilissa. Vesilissa didn't want to harm the members of the church who were being tricked and tried to escape, only to underestimate the Executioners and was killed. However Baba Yaga was not far behind as the czar's people revolted and kill them the czar and Baba Yaga. Thus ended the sad life of Vesilissa.

Vesilissa's wish is to be able to fulfill her plan on Baba Yaga and save her czar husband's life. Sadly such an ignoble death has soured Vesilissa and in order to save her husband and his kingdom, she is will to go the extremes that she was unwilling to accept in life to succeed.

Class Skill

Territory Creation

B+++

The skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus. At this level, the creation of a "Workshop" becomes possible. While inside of the workshop, Baba Yaga's spells cost ½ of their normal prana and prana regenerates at 1.5 times it's normal rate for her. On top of that, she is able to move her workshop without needing to disassemble it. In Vesilissa case, her workshop take the form of a log cabin that when stationary looks like a Sami or house on smoked logs elevated to prevent animals from entering and eating the food stored within. She is able to turn the odd log legs into those of chicken legs to allow for movement at the rate of a freight train.

Item Construction

C

The skill at manufacturing magical items and potions. At this level, the person is capable of making charms, talismans bestowing enchantment that are able to ward off demons and protect against magical or natural effect for a limited duration of time. As she was forced to switch with Baba Yaga, Vesilissa is able to create the less famous but still formidable flying mortar and pedestal. They acts both as a means of transport and a portable form of fortress that shields her from most attacks however anti-fortress weapons will easily best it even if they are low in ability, for all other types of attacks, one will need something of a B rank or higher to penetrate or destroy the flying caldron. The Mortar is able to move at speeds of 80 mph and the pedestal is capable of being used to speed it along or as a weapon to fight with.

Personal Skills

Witchcraft

B

as a famous witch, Baba Yaga was talented in modern forms of witchcraft. During her time staying with the real Baba Yaga, Vesilissa was able to learn a great deal about magic and more so from the books that the old hag left behind when their places were switched. She was also blessed by her mother with a natural talent for such skills that would place her immediately in the class of Lord under the Clock tower. She specializes in elemental magic and necromancy. By modern standards, her techniques are unorthodox but disturbingly effective.

Average One

EX

The title and abilities of one who is able to use all of the elemental forms of magic. While the real Baba Yage specialized in fire magic, Vesilissa is talented enough to be deemed an "Average One" in modern terms of spell craft. Her skills with both creative and destructive mage place her on a equal plane with the "Queen of the Clocktower" Barthomeloi Lorelei if not slight better approaching that of true magic not seen in mass since the age of the Gods. However she still needs to recite full spells and incantations to cast spells and can be seen as something of squishy wizard rather than a full combat magus.

Familiar (Koshchei)

A++

allows the user to create magical familiars to be used as reconisance and occasionally combat. At this level one is able to turn even beings of legend and sacred beasts into one's familiar. In her case, Vesilissa was instrumental in bring about Koshchie's death (at his request), and knows full well how to resurrect him into the modern world as her familiar for the Grail War. As he is called upon as a familiar rather than a heroic spirit, he has no skills or noble phantasm and is merely a very formidable horse riding swordfighter who unless his soul stuck in an egg is destroyed, will be resurrected at midnight after every defeat. However the egg cannot be kept at Baba Yaga's hut or in the presence of the Silver Birch or the magic's will cancel each other out.

However in doing so raises the question of allowing a dead friend to rest or to use and abuse him to win the grail war and get her wish. She can be forced to do so with a command seal if needed.

Spells and magic

\- Summoning A Having had many summoned servants and familiars in life, Vesilissa is capable of calling forth animals and invisible spirits to aid her in such tasks as fighting and observation. However those called upon are not Heroic spirits and thus can easily be defeated Servants or high class Homunculi but are more than a match for regular humans and can even overrun a city, much like the Vampire Nero Chaos

\- Druid Craft A If one were to define mage craft as "Self-hypnosis" then druid craft is to be defined as "possession by nature". It allows the user to borrow the abilities of Elementals. This ability is strongest in wild environments that have little interference with humans and are nearly non-existent in urbanized areas however sufficiently large parks such as Central Park in New York City, USA and the Einsberg Forest are an adequate substitute.

\- Flaming Skulls C++ one of the few spells that Vesilissa learned directly from Baba Yaga while working as the witch's servant and was given to Vesilissa in exchange for the maiden's future. The flaming skulls are a fire based spell best used to trap people inside of a building and burn them to death along with the structure. They are more then capable of rendering everything but her own hut to ash in under a minute. Should they be used in the open, the flames will spread like wildlife for over an hour before dissipating.

\- Elemental Magic She is able to produce water spells that flow like a firehouse, cast spells of wind that can reach up to 110 miles per hour. Create flames that can exceed 1000 degrees and cause earthquakes without the need for a fault line.

Noble Phantasm

Three Lights: the knights of passing day

EX

anti-self/Support

Range: 0

Max target: 1

During her time as a servant at the knee of Baba Yaga, Vesilissa saw three knights of different color pass by the cottage. As each passed, Vesilissa asked the old hag who they were the day, the sun and the night and that each was a demigod in her employment. After Baba Yaga switched places with Vesilissa, the three knights came to serve the young maiden. When enacting this Noble Phantasm, Vesilissa is able to perfectly and completely conceal her identity and temporarily change her class to one of the three knightly classes depending on when it is activated and gains a new weapon and class skill but no additional Noble Phantasm, merely a different form of combat. The effects only last for one hour and cannot be activated in the presence of another servant meaning that Vesilissa must be prepared beforehand to fight with it

When called upon between sunrise and noon, she dons the armor for Bright Day and becomes a member of the Saber Class with a C rank Magic Resistance as well as a sword of white light that is particularly effective against vampires and other monsters. Her stats change to Str: A. End: B. Agi: B. Mana: C. Luck: D. NP: C

When called upon between noon and sunset, she equips the armor of the Radiant Sun and switched to the Rider Class with a B rank in riding as well as a spear 2.5 meters in length that gains strength when exposed to light and is effective at penetrating divine protection. Her stats change to Str: D. End: D. Agi: B. Mana: C. Luck: E. NP: B+

Finally when called upon between sunset and sunrise, she is bequeathed the armor of Dark Night and acts as a part of the Archer Class with a C+ Independent Action. Her new weapon is a bow of starlight who's shafts travel as the speed of light and as such are nearly impossible to be detected before hitting the target. Her statistics change to Str: C+. End: C+. Agi: C. Mana: E. Luck: E. NP: D

(As a note the new stats are all suppose to add up to the same total as she has when she is in her natural caster class form and all are the registered base stats for the class with the exception of the Noble Phantasm which has no standard.)

Silver Birch: Broom stick of the Hag

D+

Anti-unit

Range: 35

Max target: 2

A broomstick made from a single large birch tree and enchanted over years by the Old Hag selecting each twig with the utmost care and enchanting them. This was the one treasure that Baba Yaga was not able to take with her when she and Vesilissa the beautiful switched places. The Silver Birch is able to wipe away all traces of od and mana from the ground and air. Allowing it to dispel most spells and remove means of casting spells for normal magus. It also allows the user to clear away her presence form the field with the only traces being left behind are the conspicuous lack of natural energy. This can be used to set a battlefield up for a later fight or if an opponent is trapped inside of a stronghold, to wipe away mystical defenses of that stronghold and prevent them from being able to generate the mana needed to recreate them and support a servant. However as it is natural, unless the area is regularly swept, od and mana will return after several hours. The end result meaning that Vesilissa can either box an opponent in and just outwait them until they have no energy left to fight of hid the fact that she has fought someone and then allow the world to take care of the void.

Strength: D

Agility: C+

Endurance: E

Mana: B

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm: B

Total: 135

Likes: courage, dolls, the moon, housework

Dislikes: Trickery, betrayal, childhood abuse

Talents: Sewing, bird watching

(Caster)

I wanted to try something different.


	16. Chapter 16 Siegfried

According to ; during the third grail war there were two sabers summoned to sisters who each had a command seal due to their families unique magical lineage. My idea was that it was Siegfried/Sigrid who was summoned.

Siegfried (Sigurd)

The dragon slayer; after he killed the dragon, he bathed in dragon's blood and became imperious to all external wounds except for his shoulder blade. The protagonist of the Norse tragedy Tale of Nibelungs. Born to a powerful but proud lord who was killed by when he attacked a disguised Odin. He invaded many land as a soldier and leader until he met the imprisoned valkyrie Brunnhilde whom the he fell in love with her. However the burgundy princess Kriemhild bewitched him into forgetting his love and marrying her. Prince Gunther, the man Siegfried served wanted to marry Brunnhilde but was not strong enough to subdue her and thus turned to Siegfried. Siegfried did so by subterfuge and making himself appear like Prince Gunther and beat Brunnhilde in a contest of strength thus winning the maiden for 'Gunther'. Kriemhild later boasted to Brunnhilde and the valkyrie demanded Siegfried's life a payment for the offense. After the death, Brunnhilde accepted to herself that she still loved the dragon slayer and killed herself on his funerary pyre.

Riding

B+

The ability to expertly ride animals and vehicles and use them for fighting and effective transportation. At this level, Siegfried he can ride any beast or machine up to the mythical level steed or modern vehicle with above average skill. On top of that, he can also ride low level Phantasmal creatures such as monstrous beasts however unlocking their true potential is difficult.

Magic Resistance

B

Grants protection against magical effects. Differently from resistance effect that merely rejects prana, this ability to cancel the spell altogether. At this level, Siegfried cancels out all spells below three versus. Even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals have difficulty effecting him. This allows most modern spells to be useless against him. This was a byproduct of his bathing in the dragon's blood.

Eye of the Mind (false)

C+

The ability to effectuate rapid and precise judgment gained through experience and training. At this level, he can usually tell when he is about to be ambushed seconds before hand. Another ability given by the eating the dragon's heart. However, at this ability is only able to work a few second before hand and it is a 50/50 change of being able to counter the attack.

Eternal Arms Mastership

C

The prevention of degradation of fights skills when under the effect of mental hindrance. At this level, Mastership of combat arts have reached the point for being famous or infamous in one's era. By mostly merging one's mind, body and technique, it is possible to make use of one's full fighting skills, unless under the effects of high level thaumaturgy, near death or when encumbered by weight more than two times his own.

Golden Rule

C

The measure of one's fortune or ability to acquire wealth. At this rank, in the life Siegfried amassed a great amount of wealth when he acquired the took the dragon Fafnir's hoard. He is able to summon any weapon or amount of treasure he claimed after slaying the dragon Fafnir but cannot summon anything outside of the treasure from his era.

Dragonic Skin: heart of a Dragon

Rank: EX

Type: anti-unit (Self)

Range: self

Max target: self

After bathing in the blood of a the dragon Fafnir, Siegfried becomes immune to death or wound. However after activating it Siegfried but is unable to use any other abilities or weapons. Thus he is forced to use his fist and whatever is at hand to fight. It also cannot be activated with a servant within 100 meters. This defensive ability even allows attacks like Gae Bolg to be rendered ineffective. However, Dragon slaying weapons like that of Saint George are able to bypass the innate defenses of this ability. Also, if struck by attacks that has at least a +++ modifier or those that have anti-world abilities, the Dragonic skin will be permanently shattered however Siegfried himself would survive the blow.

Balmung: the sword of dragon slayers

N/A

the legendary sword which can cut any non-magical weapon without difficult. It was made from the shards of his father's own sword dwarves forges sword. Balmung had dragon-slaying properties meaning that any dragon or being with draconic tendencies such as Arthur Pendragon or Vlad III Dracul take specialty damage with each slash of the blade. However this is not a noble phantasm as much as a mystic code. The blade is known by two names, it is call Balmung while in the Scandinavian land it goes by Gram or "Wrath" in Germany.

Tarnkappe: cape of concealment

Rank: C

Type: support

Range: 1

Max target: 1

In the Nibelungenlid, Siegfried uses he summons the magic cloak from his treasure hoard which makes the wearer invisible to all forms of visible sight but those with abilities to sense are still capable of detecting him. While it is capable of complete invisibility, Siegfried does not believe such a thing to be appropriate, so instead during combat he likes to use it to make himself partially invisible at any given time to make it more difficult to hit. This is not presence concealment but rather a form of visual camouflage. It is also called Hel Keplein, but when referred to as that, it takes the form of a cap rather than a cloak. As long as he weirs the cape and the name is not known to the opponent, then he also get a bonus in the strength parameter.

Grani: Scion of Sleipnir

Rank: B+

Type: anti-army

Range: 2-40

Max targets: 50

Siegfried's legendary horse from the line of Odin's own Sleiphnir. Grani can be summoned and mounted to be used to create blinding speed and instilling a basic level of fear in enemies but those with magical resistance D and above can resist. He moves at a speed just above mach 1, the sound barrier. Meaning that with each charge he creates a sonic bomb that can be used to deflect minor attacks and wind based damage much similar the Noble Phantasm Invisible Air. However he is unable to keep himself silent and the sonic booms can be heard for miles around.

Dragon's Hoard: The Treasure of Fafnir

Rank: C

Type: anti-infantry

Range: 1-5

Max Target: 2

The summoning of the swords Hrotti and Ridill which were a part of Farnir's treasure, he can telekinetically control the swords up to a limited range or dual wield them in place of his primary blade.

Talents: sword sharpening,

Likes: rare stakes; large black birds;

Dislikes: romantic entanglements; a certain time in recent German history that used his name and story to further their own self-righteous goals (caught, NAZI, caught)

Strength: B+

Endurance: A

Agility: B

Mana: C

Luck: E

Noble Phantasm: B

Total: 160

(Rider) (Saber)

Yes; he can be summoned as a saber just as easily as not. Yes, I know that the Fate:apocrypha has a variation of him. However this was something I found in a story on who account is no longer active. I felt it was a good servant and a decent story so I saved it to my computer and then modified him in what I though was needed.

Here is a second Siegfried that I found. To compliment the first one as a different take on the same servant from the 3rd grail war.

Sigrud/Sigmund/Sigfried

Magic Resistance A the capacity to negate or abate the effects of mage craft. Canceling all Magecraft of an A rank (high-Thaumaturgy that makes use of magic circles and Instantaneous Contracts) and below. Therefore, he cannot be injured by modern magi. Originally, he should be able to hold back the coercion of a single stroke of command seals, but it just so happens that he is exceptionally vulnerable to mental interference magecraft

Riding B (A) The technical skill to mount on vehicles. It also displays its effect on mechanized vehicles. Can freely handle all vehicles and animals with exception of those of Mythical Beasts and divine Beast rank

Divinity D whatever one has divine spirit aptitude. The higher the level the more one is treated as a mixed race of a materialized divine spirit. Other than breaking skills such as Protection of the Faith and Enlightenment of the Bodhi Tree, there is also an effect called "purge defense" that reduces special defensive values in proportion to the rank in this skill. Despite being mostly diminished by the passing of generations, he has some Divine spirit aptitude as a descendant of Odin.

Golden Rule B Measures one's fortune and ability to acquire wealth. At this rank, it is possible to amass a treasury suitable for someone of noble birth. This skill originates from equipping the ring Andvariaut.

Knowledge from Time Immemorial A Wisdom acquired not through experience or instruction, but inherited by blood as a type of racial memory. At this level one is able capable of freely employing over 16 skills with a proficiency of B rank or below. In Sigurd's case, this is one of the abilities stemmed from dragon blood. Relevant skills include Animal Dialogue, Eye of the mind (fake) Item Construction and others.

Rune Magic C can use 16 of the 24 Elder Furthark runes. Applications include the "aegishjalmr" (helm of terror), a defensive charm that protects the user by terrifying opponents and causing mental interference and pressure, created by inscribing Algiz eight times.

Weapons: Hrotti and Ridill two blades originally possessed by the brothers Fafnir and Regin. Hrotti is a double edged short sword and Ridill is a single edged great knife. Despite being different types of blades, since they both are works of the same blacksmith Hreidmar the dwarf, there are visible similarities between them. Though not on the level of a NP, they are strong magical weapons with runes carved into them. They are used in the place of Garm because it is too famous, and thus act as an attempt to hid his identity.

Noble Phantasm

Dragon Skin – a bath in the blood of the beast

B

anti-unit (self)

Range: 0

Max Target: 1

Sigurd's immortal body, which was attained by bathing in the blood of the evil dragon Fafnir. An aura of magical energy that increases Sigurd's defensive power manifold; even without the sorts of armors, his protection is already on the level of that of Dragon Kind. It is a common misconception of people that dragons are invulnerable thanks to their hardened scales and skin, but their great defensive power in fact comes from the massive amounts of prana that surrounds their bodies. As one of the blessing of the dragon blood, his own flesh is guarded in a similar manner. Because of the legend where a maple leaf got stuck on his back as he covered himself in Fafnir's blood, that place becomes the only vulnerable point in the defense that should have been absolute. Furthermore, because of its origins, this NP is ineffective against weapons the dragon slayer skills

Hindarfjall: Nothing can impede my passage

B

anti-unit (self)

Range: 0

Max Target: 1

Sigurd's beloved mare this is Grani, the holy beast. An outstanding animal who's lineage can be traced back to the personal mount of Odin Allfather's Divine Beast Sleipnir. Legend goes that, while riding this animal, Sigurd could overcome any obstacles that blacked his way. Rather than Sigurd's it is better to say that this NP belongs to Grani itself; a special ability that the gray mare acquires whenever it is together with its chosen master. Even if the destination is isolated by a powerful bounded-field, Grani will surely get across it to take Sigurd to his destination.

Gran: The Sword of Inherited Supremacy

A+

anti-fortress

Range: 50

Max Target: 25

This magical sword, a sun blade. It is a powerful demonic sword that rivals in strength the strongest of holy swords. The sword of glory and ruin possessed by one of the greatest hero in Northern Europe, Sigurd. The sword thrust at the large tree Darnstokkr of the Volsung family that Sigmund extracted; after it was recreated from the sword fragments that his son Sigurd inherited. The "Sword thrust at the tree that grants control" which is the original model of the "sword stuck in the stone that selects the king" – Caliburn. Thus, although they are on different leagues, their powers are similar: it releases a stream of light and heat that burns away everything in its path. Furthermore, as it is endowed with the special quality of dragon slayer, it is a weapon said to be the natural enemy of the King of Knights who is the personification of the Dragon. In Des Ring des Nibelungen that was complied later, there is a change in the name of Sigurd to Siegfried and Garm to Balmung.

Andvarinaut: The Cursed Engagement Ring

A+++

Anti-unit

A cured ring said to bring many riches, but at the same time always cause the ruin of its possessor. The source of Sigurd's demise, but conversely is also an item that he has great attachment to. As the symbol of love between him and the Valkyrie Brynhild, when its true name is called the ring will summon the Heroic spirit Brynhild to fight by Sigurd's Side. As a servant, Brynhild has an independent action of E and can only remain in this world for little more than an hour. However Sigurd is unable to use any other NP while she is active. Also, during and after its use, Sigurd's Luck parameter is a permanent E and all ties of luck will never be in his favor.

Strength: A

Endurance: B

Agility: B+

Mana: C+

Luck: D

NP: B+

Total 200

(Saber) (Rider)


	17. Chapter 17 Fionn mac Cumhaill

Fionn Mac Cumhaill

Born Deimne, Fionn is a nickname given to him because of this prematurely white hair. Fionn is also called Finn MacCool, Fionn was born an lived in Ireland during what would later be called the Age of the Gods. He and his warriors of Fianna were revered throughout their time and the ages later as great warriors who civilized the land and in some ways brought about the end of the Age of the Gods. Born to Cumhall the leader of the Fianna and the daughter of a the druid Tadg mac Nuadat. However Tadg had Cumhall outlawed and was later killed. He spent his youth learning to hunt and wage war. During that time he was able to catch and cook the Salmon of Knowledge and through it gained vast information passed down by a millennium beast. As a man, he was able to kill the fire-breathing fairy Aillen with cunning and strategy and after revealing his pedigree, was given command of the Fianna knights. Tadg mac Nuadat gave up his home to the young hero as payment for the death of Fionn's father. He and the Fianna soon became the most successful warband in the entirety of Ireland.

Regrettably his love life was not as successful as his rise to power. He met his first was, Sadhbh, when she was transformed into a deer. He was able to reverse it by brining her back to his land and she was soon pregnant. However before she could give birth a druid cursed her back into her deer form and Sadhbh disappeared. Fionn spent seven years looking for her but while he found his son of the union, Oisin, Sadhbh disappeared. Then there was the sad tail of Grainne and Diarmuid that needs no explanation.

His last years were a mystery. Some say that rather than dying, he put himself and the Fionna to sleep only to be awakened by his hunting horn the Dord Fiann and defend Ireland in their greatest hour of need much like King Arthur.

Other say that the anger he showed to Diarmuid was just the beginning of a mania that seized him. His problems culminated in a civil war between himself and the new High King of Ireland that split that nations but that nobody won and ended up splitting the nation and killing almost all the people of note including the High King and Fionn.

Class Skill

Mad Enhancement

B

the raising of basic parameters in exchange for the hindering of mental capacities. In some cases, it also seals away personal skills. At this level, rank up of all parameters occurs but takes away most sanity. They also have a 25% chance of disobeying orders or going on a rampage. Contingent on being summoned as a Berserker.

Magic resistance

D

Grants protection against magical effect. It has the ability to cancel spells altogether. At this level, one can cancel a single action spell of 3 versus. Magic resistance of the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical effects. Contingent on being summoned as a Lancer

Personal Skills

Librarian of Stored Knowledge

A

the ability that makes it possible for a clear recall of knowledge of memory with a successful Luck check, even if the information perceived in the past was not consciously acknowledged at the time. At this level, he is able to correctly recall and instantly identify any greater or lesser mysteries from his theology at a mere glance. Allowing him to automatically know any Noble Phantasm that originates in his native land any surrounding land with only a 5% chance of error. He can access this by sucking on his thumb that was burnt while cooking the Salmon of Knowledge that gave him the knowledge. Sealed under mad enhancement.

Projectile (Javelin)

B

the skill to use throwing projectile weapons at range with accuracy, in this case spears and javelins. At this rank, projectiles hit with the impact force of a blunt projectile shot from a grenade launcher at a range of up to 17 meters or more with a high chance of critical damage but will never produce fatal damage.

Charisma

D

The natural talent to command an army. Increases the abilities of allies during group battles. At this rank, the servant is given a slight bonus in leadership and is able to command medium sized platoons of up to 500 people. There is no morale boost or decrease by his leadership. Sealed under Mad Enhancement.

Instinct

B

the power to "feel" the most favorable development of oneself during battle. At this rank, this resembles a powerful sixth sense. It reduces by 1/3 any obstacles to vision and hearing. Sometimes this comes in the form of recognizing what the enemy was about to do or a hunch on a weak point of an specific enemy even without knowing their name. It is merely instinctual and not intellectual.

Animal Dialogue

D

The ability to communicate one's intentions with animals that don't speak a "language of words". Able to communicate with animals purely on their level with slight better than basic concepts based purely on the animals intelligence. (Ex. Man in armor hiding in tree). Able to communicate with technically transfigured humans with no difficulty. Available only under Mad Enhancement

Noble Phantasm

Cumhall: Actions to match our Speech

B+++

Support

Range: 1

Max Target: 1

The magic crane-skin bag that once belonged to his father and the previous leader of the Fianna. Once something is sealed inside the bag it cannot be removed except by Fionn. In particular he carries the Noble Phantasms Scaith Galibhinn; Mac an Luin; and Gae Caith. However which of the three treasures that is drawn from the bag is completely random.

-Scaith Gailbhinn: The screaming shield C anti-army range: 15 max target: 1000 The shield was said to yell so loud that is could be heard across Ireland. When drawn, the shield begins to yell Celtic curses in a musical tilt. Those who hear the sound are frozen unless they have skills or high ranks in luck (exceeding B). Those affected experience a form of paralysis that lasts for 15 seconds minus 14N/1000 where N is the number of targets. At max targets, the effect will only last for one second even for those with no resistance. (Ex. facing 15 opponents, 15-([14*15]/1000) = 15-.21 = 14.79 seconds of paralysis.)

-Gae caith: A warrior's true Mind C+ anti-unit range: 2-4 Max targets: 1 The spear that allowed Faionn to kill the fairy Aillen. While held it protects Fionn from mind altering magecraft as well as preventing the need for sleep and other minor dazing effects including exhaustion and prevents him from being effected by poison, however the damage done to his body by poison is still occurs. Supplementing his long term effectiveness. It is also highly effective against elementals

-Mac an Luin: Son of the Waves C++ anti-unit range: 1-5 max target: 2 A sword made from iron found in a sacred waterfall and cooled by that same waterfall. The Elemental of the waterfall grew so accustomed to it that it blessed the mental with water based abilities. If left setting in a pool of water for a few minutes, the water collects the od from the surroundings into a liquid and grants healing properties. However the healing effects are not instantiations more along the lines of acceleration and bypassing limits of natural repair and re-growth.

Talents: fishing; road building; hunts

Likes: Griddle-cakes; strong teeth; poetry; feasts

Dislikes: unfaithful women; parodies; non-humans

Height: 8'2"

Weight: 350 lbs

Strength: B

Endurance: B+

Agility: C

Mana: A

Luck: C

NP: D+

Total: 175

Wish: To truly remember his which story is real.

(Berserker) (Lancer)

As he could be summoned


	18. Chapter 18 Hector

Hector

I am Hektor, or Hector as I am better known to the modern world. I am the first son of Troy. Born a son of King Priam and Queen Hecuba I lived in service of them and the city that gave me life. It was all if lived and breathed for. I was born and spent my whole life in the service of my city and my king/father. My lovely wife Andromache gave me a proud young son whom while names Scamandrius everyone called Astyanax or overlord of the city in my honor by the people. I had everything a man could want. Peace, a good home, love, honor. All was fine and fair with my life. Until my beloved baby brother Pairs got it into his head that Helen of Sparta was promised to him by the Goddess Aphrodite. I never had any use for Olympians, they were petty and cruel and ended the golden age of the Titans. What use would I have for them. But my brother's words of love swayed me and rather then throw my brother's illegitimate wife into the sea I stayed my hand and brought her to Tory. There Paris threw off his first wife Oenone for Helen.

Then the Achaeans came to our shores to get Helen back as was their oaths to her legitimate husband Menelaus. At that point I was again willing to turn Helen over to them and end the fighting before it began. But by that point my father Priam was enchanted by the woman as well and outraged that the greeks would attack us demanded I defend our home. What else could I do? Both my father and my brother called upon me to act, as both a son and a general I was honor bound to. I argued that we should stay behind our walls, wall that Priam himself ordered made strong enough to withstand the might of Hercules, but they would not listen. Without options I rode out and over the next nine years I would fight an enemy I didn't hate for a family that would not listen to reason.

I fought and killed Protesilaus, the champion of Greece. I dueled Ajax the Greater to a draw after a full day of single combat before we called it a draw. While I could perce his shield I couldn't get into range and while his spear could hit my armor, I could dodge out of the way of any fatal blow. It was the most exciting fight of my life. After ten years, both sides were getting tired of the fighting. So a duel was made between Paris and Menelaus with Helen going to the victor. But Aphrodite interfered and stole Paris away. The fighting resumed in ernest and finally after years I came across Achilles ambit a pile of 53 of my fellow soldiers in arms. We fought but it was too lop sided. I killed him but that wasn't right, it was tough but Ajax was far harder. I looked under the helmet to find a boy. I was to fight Achilles, who was he? I stopped the battle and the Greeks told me it was Patroclus, cousin of Achilles and his only student. I couldn't continue. I killed a boy not much different from my own son. He couldn't even grow a beard for Zeus' sake. The next day the real Achilles came out. I stood alone outside the gates of my beloved Troy. This was a personal fight, not one of nations. And so we did battle. We were not men but machine of war. Around the entire city we fought for hours but the gods I disregarded were not with me. Athena returned Achilles spear to his hand while my always flew from my grasp. But I would not leave for the afterlife easily. With just my sword I charged. And the spear pierced my chest. As I lay dying I saw the future of my kingdom and my opponent. He would soon follow me and then my city would follow him. My father killed in the temple to the gods he worshiped along with my brother, my son thrown from our walls and forgotten and my wife taken as a slave. All because of my inability to do what was needed and throw Helen away.

Wish: to get rid of Helen before the war began

Class Skill

Magic Resistance

B

Grants protection against magical effects. At this level, it Cancels spells with a chant of 3 verses (9 lines) or below. Even if targeted by high-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected. Lancer only

Independent Action

C

The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the prana supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. Acting in autonomy from the Master's prana supply, the master can concentrate their own prana on large spells, or the servant will be fine even in the case they cannot supply prana due to injury. However they can be harder to control and keep by their side, making the only true way to command them by utilizing command spells. At this rank, one is capable of remaining in this world for one day without an established contract

Personal Skill

Divine Protection

B

The blessings form the divine spirits, provides bonus modifiers to all defenses. Also grants immunity to curse on the level of destiny interference.

Eye of the mind (True)

C

Insight cultivated from training and experience. Cam formulate reliable battle plans based on collected information. Also capable of accurately assessing one's chances of victory before battle.

Charisma:

B+

natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. At this level it is enough for the king of a country and even convince the leaders of other countries to do what he wishes when approaching them on an even field.

Projectiles (Spears)

A

The expertise at throwing projectile weapons at range. At this rank, the projectile impacts with the force of a meteor at a range of 25 meters to do critical and debilitating but non-fatal damage. It is due to this high of a level that he is qualified as an Archer

Noble Phantasm

Ethereal Boon: First armor of the Gods

EX

Support

Hector's armor forged by Hephaestus made for practicality rather than presentation. This augments one's ability as a leader allowing for the use of Charisma even on people who would otherwise not be effected by it. It also allows for the one wearing it to have a rank up in luck. Should a luck check between himself and his opponent be equal, he will automatically win. On top of that the Ethereal Boom also provides additional defenses when projectile weapons are thrown at the weir by automatically forcing the body to react to them even if the person is unaware of incoming projectile.

Ektor Keraunos: Lone bolt that pierces the great earth

Rank: A

Type: anti-unit

An ultimate killing technique developed throughout a lifetime of effort. The epitome of Hector's skills as a military commander. During the Trojan war, spears thrown by the Prince of Tory had a reputation of piercing through any shield and armor that tired to block it. With the lighting attribute of magical energy and the Projectile (spear) this noble phantasm imamate's Zeus' thunderbolts becoming a magical bullet. Beside its destructive abilities, it greatest strength is penetrating defenses such as the (Archer's Shield) but not conceptual parts of the body like God Hand as they are not regarded as pierce of armor as more akin to enchanted bodies, thus while it could destroy the shield such as Ajax the Greater the naturally mystical body of Achilles was unaffected by it. The Ektor Keraunos can also be used as a close range thrusting attack who's impact feels like one is struck by an out of control train going at its full speed of 190 miles per hour.

Talents: javelin throwing; whistling

Likes: following the family; track and field; good personal hygiene

Dislikes: self-indulgence; donkeys (stupid animals who can't be ridden by children); loose sand

Strength: B

Endurance: C+

Agility: A

Mana: D+

Luck: B

NP:A

Total: 180

(Lancer)

(Archer)


	19. Chapter 19 Shaka Zulu

Shaka Senzangakhona

The Zulu King and one of the most influential people of the Zulu empire. Shaka is considered military genius but also a brutal ruler that displaced 2 million people. He unified must of the Zulu people through brutal wars. During his young life, he served as a warrior of bravery but little command or influential power. He favored Europeans after a European Doctor treated him after an assassination attempt on Shaka's life by another tribe. Shaka allowed White settlers into the Zulu Kingdom, this incursion would be the foothold for later European conquests of the Zulu. In 1816, the Zulu chief died and Shaka

Lived from 1787 to 1828. A speed fighter with close range specialty fighting

Class Skill

Magic resistance

D+

At this level, cancels single action spells and in addition reduces the damage of spells that are above a single action. Magic resistance of this degree is the same as an amulet that rejects magical energy. This is improved against traditional witchcraft and shamanic spells

Personal Skill

Numbness to pain

B

while under the influence of this skill, a servant feels less pain from an attack than normal, allowing them to push his or her body further then physically possible in the short term in sacrifice for long term efficiency. Once activated it cannot be deactivated by the servant unless under the use of a command seal of other external force. It is not that the servant cannot die or be injured like Battle Continuation, more like it does not recognize pain as a concept worth appreciating. All damage is still done but the servant just keeps on fighting. At this rank, the servant can shrug off all but the most grievous of bodily wounds without loss of effectiveness. Even the removal of a limb does not affect battle ability other than the last of said limb. It gives the servant a significant boost however unless impressive medical skills are given, the servant will burn out after four battles and be rendered as powerful as an invalid.

Unorthodox

B

the ability to create new or unexpected strategies in the midst of a battle. At this level, he can create a tactic on the fly that is only vaguely speculated in theory and has never been tested in practice but have a higher chance of working then not. As a young man, Shaka was famed for revolutionizing the fighting style of the Zulua people in only a few short years and changing his territory from a small and rather out of the way nation into one that would take up the south east coast of Africa all the way to the central inlands.

Power succession

C

due to a life requiring the extended use of many skills and abilities from strength of force to swiftness and reflexive strikes, one with this skill is able to freely but temporarily manipulate his basic parameters or skills to a limited degree. At this rank, Shaka can only switch his parameters and even then only the three physical ones of Strength, Agility and Endurance. Limited to once every 60 minutes. Effect such as trading his Endurance B+ and strength: C to become Endurance: C and Strength: B+.

Eye of the Mind (True)

C

a heightened battle sense gained from years of experience and determination. Lancer can easily come to understand enemy strategies, and knows how to counter them; in a sense, this skill make him a "comeback fighter" that succeeds will into the second round but loses in the first.

Noble Phantasm

Ikla: The Washing of Spears

C++

anti-unit

the spear by which Shaka's armies claimed victory, it helped change the face of African warfare and with the new tactics brought about by Shaka, also allowed the Zulu Kingdom to fight on even ground with the far more technologically advanced British Imperial armies. It is a simple weapon, and less common than the traditional Zulu assegai, a throwing spear, but it was most notably made a tool of Zulu warriors by Shaka's reforms. Normally the spear itself is no different from any other weapon. However, as the technological advantage of Shaka's foe increases, so does the power of the spear, making it his harder and more accurately; Shaka believed in the superiority of his fighting style so greatly that he dismissed even the finest of gunpowder weapons as inferior. This weapon is always paired with a throwing assegai and an oval cowhide shield, which gain a similar bonuses to the iklwa and also act as a C++ in rank. The shield, unlike the regular spear, has a different method for getting bonuses against those technologically superior enemies: its standard for what is more advanced than itself is lower, and thus it will have increased protective power against things such as irons swords or even arrows tipped with bronze, as well as more recent weapons of war. It can easily stop bullets, and cannon shots may be deflected of have their damage reduced. Due to Shaka's disdain for the assegai, its bonuses are decreased to C+, though it is noted to be able to fly faster and farther depending on the technological level of the enemy faced; if the foe can fire bullets, then the assegai will be as fast and have the range of a bullet.

Legacy of Isandlwana: Like the Lions they Fought

C

anti-army

Decades after his dead, the Zulu people fought as Shaka taught them and even as their foes, the British, become more powerful the Zulu only won greater victories. They reach their peak at the struggle at Isandlwana, the greatest achievement of the Zulus against foreign aggressors. Invoking the anem of the battle, the ground begins to shake, and then the sounds of pounding feet and clattering spears on rawhide shields fills the air, phantom imitations of the Zulu of days long past. As the sound continues to get louder, Shaka fights on harder, keeping equal pace with his enemies. At the very peak of fighting, when the tempo of the battle is at its greatest, then the sun is blocked out completely and darkness covers the land with all sound ceasing. Ranged attacks are made almost worthless and all foes are forced to close combat with Shaka, who is unhindered by the darkness. His opponent's agility is decreased by one rank and if they run form battle, this deduction is permanent and can only be removed through the use of a Command Seal. This cannot be used in the first battle against a foe and its effects are less pronounced if his enemies are less powerful than he is. Due to its wide range, though, it is especially grong against multiple opponents.

Talents: long distance running;

Likes: Stick fighting, track, the smell of a metal forge

Dislikes: firearms; snow;

Weapons

Ishlawgu a heavy wooden ox hide shield, but it cannot withstand a direct hit from a steel weapon

Iklwa Spear, rapid strike, 2.5 feet long, made for stabbing and slicing, made to go around the shield quickly and easily

Strength: C

Agility: A

Endurance: B+

Mana: D++

Luck: B

Total: 165

(Lancer)

Notes

I am sorry about the long delay. My computer had something hit it and over 200 files were corrupted. I was able to eventually get some back but it is slow in going and incomplete by a large degree. My apologies


	20. Chapter 20

This is the first example of my idea for the substitute for the rider class, the Marine class. I came up with the idea from the only fate game I have played Fate/Extra based off the Rider Francis Drake. I got to thinking, while swimmers and ship master could count as riders, couldn't they just as easily be a more tailored class, thus was born 'The Marine'. They are riders who have spent their lives on the seas and large bodies of water. Their class skill is 'Navigator of storms' based of the mentioned Drake.

Anne Bonny

Anne Cormac was born to her Irish attorney William Cormac in an affair he had with his house maid Mary. Mary became pregnant with a child as it was impossible not to when one's partner was as ravenous as William Cormac and in 1702 gave birth to little Anne. For some reason, William didn't just throw the servant and his bastard off as was common in the time but kept them around, giving the newborn his own name a trying to pass her off as the child of a member of his own family that was staying with them. However William's wife Charlet would have none of that. She refused to stay if the bastard daughter of her unfaithful husband remained and when he refused to be moved on the issue, Sharlot divorced him both in the eyes of the state and the Roman Catholic Church that she was a devout follower of. The resulting public scandal destroyed William Cormac's legal practice and even went so far as to force him out of the nation of his birth.

So he did what any man of the early 1700's did. Went to the British Colonies of the New World. However the crossing was not simple in those days. After weeks on a boat they arrived at the famous Charleston colony, Carolina only for her mother Mary to die on them before Anne had even reached her 10th birthday. William tried to set himself as a lawyer as was his training but failed miserable in that endeavor, due in a small part to the fact that he doted on his little girl far more than he ever did her mother or his ex-wife. Anne didn't make things much easier either of them. As she grew many considered her a beauty of note and a fine catch for the one who would be lucky enough to wed her. Partially due to the fact that her father had switched professions and had become a modest plantation owner. It was no secret that his devotion to his little girl and she reciprocated those feelings in turn. However her marriage prospects became grim when at 14 she beat a man nearly to death when he tried to 'lay with her against her will'. During the short trial that followed it came out that only a year prior, she had stabbed a slave through the hand with a table knife.

While the trial destroyed her public image and damaged that of her father, it did bring her to the attention of the more unsavory members of Charleston, particularly a small time sailor and pirate named James Bonny. It was through him she found the love of her life, sailing ships. For the first time Anne found a place where she could cut loose and the wild woman that she had restrained herself from being out of deference to her father. She married James Bonny, or in her eyes, she married the ship and he merely came along for the ride.

Everyone remembers what happened next but few remember why. It is well known that right after their marriage they burnt down a house but few know that rather then it being her father's house, it was that of the judge who had presided over her trial in retaliation against the man. Knowing that he could not protect his daughter from the law, William gave the newlyweds enough money to escape from the king's law and by the time her fifteenth year was out, the pair had escaped to the town of Nassau on New Providence Island. Also called the 'Pirate's Republic'.

However the unholy matrimony was short lived. The Governor of New Providence Island, Woodes Rogers was sick of the piracy that ran rampant in his waters and offered money for the pirates to become his informants. James quickly took the easy money to which point Anne divorced him on the spot and made the not so subtle inference that should they cross paths again, she would remove his manhood and use it as fish bait.

While she had been in the Bahamas, Anne had taken to drinking at the local taverns where she met the daring Mary Read. The two were fast friends as they both indulged in the freedom and partying lifestyle that only the tropical islands could provide. It wasn't long before they were local celebrities that far surpassed James Bonny infamy as a pirate. In a tavern one night the two women met "Calico Jack" Rackham. Jack was growing in fame on the island for refusing and even attacking people who took the governor's pardon and after they saw him beat one such individual, the ladies bough him a drink. It wasn't long before the trio were scheming with each other and within a few weeks, they stole a Sloop-of-war called the _Revenge_ with all 30 guns and started to live as they felt true buccaneers should.

Over the next three years they attacked many smaller and weaker ships of the line and were beginning to make a name for themselves on the open sea. However the governor was getting fed up with such actions in his territory and started to crack down on all pirates in the Bahamas. Eventually the king's justice caught up with Anne and her companions. On one misty October morning in 1720, a British ship bared down upon the _Revenge_. The battle that followed was almost too lopsided to count. Most of Rackham's men including the captain himself were drunk below deck and when they were attacked, couldn't even manage to get to the deck properly. Only Anne Bonny, Mary Read and one unnamed male pirate even tried to mount a defense against but it was a futile gesture. No matter how fierce the three of them fought, they were outnumbered and out gunned before the first shot was fired.

Rackham and the men were all taken to Jamaica where they were tried and executed via hanging. Anne and Mary tried to plead themselves out by making the claim that they were pregnant with children and under the law couldn't be executed until the babies were born. This was a farce but enough of one to buy them time. However Mary never had a great deal of luck. In the fighting that had captured them she had taken a round to the stomach and in the poor conditions of the prison, the wound began to fester. Anne had to watch as her friend died in slow and agenizing pain and curse herself for bringing such a sad fate upon herself and the younger Mary.

The only bright spot came with the arrival of her father. William had been following his daughter's illegal career and upon learning that she was captured and slated for execution, bribed her way out of prison and into his custody. After suffering through months in prison and seeing Mary die in such an agonizing fashion, the fight left Anne. All she had left was a father who had put himself on the line for her more times then was necessary. She returned home with her father and lived a reserved life of luxury on her father's plantation only to die at the ripe old age of 39.

Thus a woman of fire and passion but with little empathy passed from the world. Her story would have been forgotten to the world and passed into obscurity. She never commanded a ship, never aided in the taking of a great treasure ship or sacked a city. However she and Mary Read would forever life on in the annuals of the Charles Johnson's "A General History of Pyrates" published only a few years after their capture. Through this publication and her surprising ferocity, Anne Bonny was revealed to the world as a die-hard female pirate who was in many ways superior to the men she sailed with in a time where women were looked upon as dolls rather then living beings.

Weapons

Two pistols that she is able to use in conjunction with her Projectile skills

A standard cutlass

Personality

While she is no master swordswoman, Anne is a hard driving woman who will use any trick she can conceive of to gain an advantage. She possessed a sort of suave charm for her equals and better but also a mean streak a mile long to those she believes to be inferior to her. She can switch form a laid back formal lady of money and means to a ferocious sadist in less time that most will take to blink. However despite her temper she is highly social and will never miss a chance to meet someone new, either to make a new contact or find a new mark to exploit. She is flexible, will an able to cross almost any boundary or exploit any opportunity. The sole exception to this is the relationship between a parent and their child. As she was so attached to her father, she will never use children to exploit their parents even if it might cause her life. To her, a parent's bond to their child is more sacred then god and more precious than all the gold in England. She is attractive and she loves to flirt, be it man, woman or both and will use it as a weapon just like any other. Showing her form off in a way that is not much dissimilar to high end prostitutes of the modern era

Hair: Red

Eyes: Green

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 110 pounds

Sizes: 34C/22/33

Talents: Dancing; lack of insomnia

Likes: being admired for her 'pirate's chest', new acquisitions, big guns, long gloves, alcohol

Dislikes: authority, small spaces, hesitation, drunkards

Class Skill

Navigator of the Storm

E

Capability and Charisma as a leader, as necessary to captain a ship and lead a naval fleet. At this rank, it is enough to command a single vessel. They are usually low to mid-level pirates or privateers who while they cannot effect the outcome of a war or battle, they can irritate and anger people with mere presence and disappear thus forcing the allocation of resources to hunt them rather than their parent nation

Personal Skills

Disengage

B

The ability to break away from combat. At this rank, the servant can retreat for battle with little chance of failing. The servant also has the ability to return an unfavorable battle to the first time, along with the status of the battlers.

Eye of the mind (true)

C

Heightened insight that was refined through experience. Capable of calmly analyzing a situations except during emotionally challenging or charged situations. Even if the chance of victory is remote, the servant will always look to exploit the possibility

Natural body

B++

The possession of a perfect body as a living being from birth. The owner of this skill is treated as if their strength is always a rank up. At this level, the servant will be able to maintain body shape and strength even after prolonged periods of inactivity or without a workout and never loss body composition.

On top of that one has an innate aura or hypnotic about their body that lowers mental awareness of those they fixate on and makes them more susceptible to coercion and manipulation. Especially those of the opposite gender

Nature of a Rebellious spirit

D

the temperament to never remain at one location and never embrace a lord. A wandering star that does not have the capacity to be king nor is capable of finding his own kind. Negates the effects of Charisma with the same rank. Cancel normal charisma and leadership and are able to resist command seals for a short period of time.

Projectile (Sidearm)

A+

The expertise for sidearm projectile weapons; in this case, pistols. Bullets fired by sidearm such as flintlocks revolvers, automatic pistols etc. now have power comparable to cannon fire. Even old or outdated firearms such as flintlocks can be rapidly fired with reloading being handled by the supernatural powers of this skill rather than mundane methods.

Noble Phantasm

Pirate's Privilege: The Plunders prerogative

C++

Anti-fortress

In life, Anne Bonny never owned a ship, she never commanded fleets and she never made a significant note on the wanted posters of the time. What she did have was an unrelenting and expert control over the cannons on her ship and a complete disregard for the treasures she took.

For her, it was about the thrill of the hunt over the acquirement of wealth. The felling of dominance she got when the enemy realizes their own possessions are turned against them. The possession of anyone she dominates or formally defeats becomes her own just as assuredly as if they were part of her legend.

She can then turn around and load these objects into her personally made super cannon, the Calico Jack. This also includes such things as Noble Phantasms and other greater mysteries. Such attacks are deviating and able to even exceed the power the cannon can naturally produce itself but using them has a chance of damaging the cannon. The chance increases with highly level items that she fires.

The cannon is created by sacrificially breaking of her two guns and the material of the pistols reform into a large orbital space cannon, able to fire down onto the earth below. The targeting system for this space based cannon is an eye patch that she can weir over her one eye that is transparent to her and allows her to accurately target down to the meter where she wants to fire much like the laser targeting of a modern cruise missile system. The cannon also holds all of her ill-gotten gain so that it can be rapidly and automatically loaded to rain hell down on her targets. When she disengages the cannon, the two guns she sacrifices to use it reform in her hands for use but any and all items stored on the satellite based weapon are lost to her until she reforms the cannon again.

Strength: D

Endurance: D++

Agility: C

Mana: D

Luck: B

NP: C

Total: 135

(Marine)


	21. Chapter 21 Wendigo

Wendigo

There are many legends from around the world. Most tell of monsters and the great heroes who defeat them in order to improve upon humanity. But not all monsters are the villains, a select few preform a dark but necessary function for the continuation of humanity. They are created by Alaya, the collective unconsciousness of mankind and its desire to survive. Alaya constantly tries to seer mankind away from it's own extinction. Usually it tries to take a passive approach but when needed, it will employ the Beasts of Alaya. They are by no means sublet but things needed for direct and total destruction. One such beast is the Wendigo. Forgotten to most of the world except by the Algonquian people of the Atlantic coast of North America although they remember it incorrectly.

The Wendigo is no a malevolent cannibal spirit but rather the beast made for the sole purpose of hunting down and destroying those humans who would violate themselves by eating their fellow man. It is a burden placed upon humanity as the dominant race on the world gifted with true sentiency. However that does not mean that it is without fault. The Wendigo does not discriminate between reasoning of why one would eat their fellow man. Be it necessary for survival as a means of fending off starvation like the Sir John Franklin's lost Expedition to find the North West Passage where the few remaining survivors fed on each other in a desperate attempt to live a little longer or the Boyd Massacre where the Maori people preformed a utu (balance and revenge) on a convict ship for their assault of a chief son and ate several of the officers as in their cultures belief that doing so would allow for a transfer of power.

No matter what the reason for the consumption of human flesh, the Wendigo always responds by killing the offenders in kind in an attempt to prevent the depravity from continuing.

It will continue to hunt until killed by either being drowned or chased away by a dog.

However the Wendigo is always there, just on the edge of human perception. Always waiting for a human to committee the sin for it to punish. Now it has been summoned for the Holy Grail War, a place where depravity can run rampant. The hunting will be excellent.

Wish: none

Class Skills

Mad Enhancement

EX

The raising of basic parameters in exchange for the hindering of mental capacities. In some cases, also seals away personal Skills

As a supernatural creature of nature, it has no sense of what humans can comprehend as intelligence. That does not mean that it cannot think it just means that it's though processes are not very comprehendible to humans. It has but one purpose and that is to consume.

Rank up to all parameters but is robed of most reason. It can never be deactivated and is incapable of speaking or taking most orders that it did not already know in life. It has become fixated with a single though and never listens to what others say and is impossible to come to a mutual understanding with it.

Personal Skills

Tainted Blood

A

When the blood of the wendigo gets into the system of another, be they servant of human, that person is cured with some of the same mental debilitations as the wendigo but without the natural instincts and inherent power that the Wendigo has. At this level, should one share the blood with a wendigo under any circumstances, they will be 'given' the skill of Mental Pollution of a B rank, enraging them and making them harder to control.

Consuming the Soul of debauchery

B

As not a true heroic spirit but a beast of Gaia that is created to hunt down those that indulge in the practice of cannibalism, Wendigo can sense when an individual in its presence has taken the soul or body of another individual. Wendigo is then able to use a form of primordial knowledge lost to the civilized mind of man to take that individual, and with only minor modifications to them convert them into a living mana generator for itself to feed off of and gain a bonus to all attributes for each body. Only a maximum of three can be made and they only last for 36 hours before the human body suffers burnout and dies of the stress.

Possession

B++

The ability unique to spirits, ghosts and other non-corporeal beings. As they have no bodies of their own naturally this allows them to take control of a human and are able to change the person for their own use. The high the rank the greater the change that can be induced onto a person and returned to normal.

As a Beasts of Alaya and a sprit of the world, Wendigo can possess anything up to and including magi however anyone with divine blood or who are descendants of demons are impossible to possess. While not in combat, the human body it possesses will appear completely unremarkable to the point of being almost indistinct. However it's true form, the one that it can never escape form, is that of a towering beast of magical blue/white fur and completion, with six clawed digits on each limb and jagged needle like teeth underneath of a nose less face and red eyes that give the impression they glow in the dark.

However it cannot act as a servant when it does not possess a body and should the form it's possessing be destroyed, it can fine another. However if destroyed on holy ground, in moving water or by a weapon made from a canine, it cannot repossess anything and as such is returned to Alaya.

Noble Phantasm

Stalkers sense: blood begets blood

Support

B

Range: 10,000

Max target: 2

After consuming a piece of meat and blood from a target, the Windeigo gains an innate sense of where that being is as long as they are within a 10 km range. On top of that, the closer in geographic proximity Windigeo is to the target, the more determined the thing becomes to hunt that target to the point of uncontrolled savagery that not even a command seal can negate. This means that even one who is actively trying to hide themselves through skills or magecraft can still be detected and hunted by the Wendigo. Once a target is set, there will never be any escape but death.

Height: 7'1"

Weight: 340 pounds

Strength: B++

Endurance: A

Agility: C+

Mana: D+

Luck: E

Noble Phantasm: C

Total: 205

Skills: tracking;

Likes: tall trees; snow; raw meat

Dislikes: cannibalism; low cut grass; dogs

(Berserker)

I wanted to make an attempt at a Native American type of servant but I am having trouble coming up with some. Due to the rather short (in comparison to Eurasia and Africa) written recorded history and that most of the pre-Columbian stories that i can find are sole about their versions of gods and spirits, I though, why not go with a spirit.

Wendigo's are known minor horror movie monster, it would just take some tweaking to make one a servant.

If anyone else knows of a good idea for a servant, let me know. Always open to suggestions.


	22. Chapter 22 Miyamoto Musashi

Miyamoto Musashi

Perhaps the greatest swordsman in Japanese history.

Class Skills

Magic Resistance

C

Grants Protection against magical effects. Differently from resistance effect that merely reject prana, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Important to note that the term "verse" seen below refers to a set of three lines. Thus a chant of two verses is equal to a six line incantation. At this level, Cancels spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against magecraft on the level of high-Thamaturgy and Greater Rituals.

Personal Skills

Nature of a Rebellious Spirit

C+

the temperament to never remain at one location and never embrace a lord. A wandering star that does not have the capacity to be king nor is capable of finding his won kind. Negates the effects of Charisma with the same rank. At this level, he is capable of canceling normal charisma and leadership effects and is even able to resist command seals for a short period of time. On top of that, he is also able to defy some forms of mental interference that are designed to subjugate an individual or bend them to the will of another, be it magecraft or physical intimidation.

Knowledge of Respect and Harmony

B

Prevents any decrease in the effeteness of all techniques, regardless of how many times it is used against the same opponent. At this level, attacks cannot be perceived by the enemy

Eternal Arms Mastership

A+

prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance. At this level, Mastership of combat arts has reached the point of being said to be unrivaled in one's era. By completely merging one's mind, body and technique, it is possible to make use of full fighting skill even when under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance. No matter what is skills were in life, though popular culture he is known not only in Japan but many parts of the world as a master swordsman.

Psychological war

A

Musahi didn't live his life abiding by the absolute law of bushido, he used psychology, trickery and deceit to psycho out his opponents before a fight even began by making the declaration of victory and by appearing significantly early or late to a fight to annoy the opponent. Fighting with his back to the sun to blind opponents, and using whatever trick it needed to achieve victory

This skill allows him to have a slight advantage when the sun is rising and setting as well as when his opponents are experiences such psychosocial effects like pressure, irritation or stress. However it has no effect against those that are under the effect of Mad Enhancement and will actual be a detriment against those who do as they cannot be psyched out and thus will psych out Musahi.

Noble Phantasms

Ikebana: Way of the flower

C

anti-unit

Range: 15

Max target: 1

A swordsman ship technique that unifies mind, body and spirit to create a complex pattern of slashes made from perfects strikes. This is a highly complex technique of his that allows for both offensive and defensive capable of blocking close range attacks up to C rank

Go Rin no Sho: Book of five rings

anti-unit

B++

Range: 10

Max Target: 1

The Rin no Sho is the philosophy book writing by Musahi while he was hold up in a cave for a year that contains his life works and philosophy. When evoked, he becomes one with his blade on a level that only a master can attest to and cannot be described in words. There are five chapters to the book, each containing a different idea or concept of battle however they must be activated in order and only one can be activated per battle however they carry over from battle to battle, just like the lesson of life carry over from day to day. However should he fall under severe mental pressure himself, they can be resealed and have to be relearned.

-Book of earth C support using this chapter, Musahi speed grows and his though process is increased, meaning that he can think and react at the speed of sound rather than the speed of though. The book of earth deals with strategy and its applications to the sword, focused around Musashi's specific style rather than general teachings.

-Book of water C+ Support It teaches decisiveness and lack of hesitation. It allows Musahi to read chi and thus to a limited extent know where his opponent is even when that opponent cannot be seen. Deals with strategy of spirituality and the state of mind of the swordsman.

-Book of fire C++ Support strategy of general combat. No matter what weapon, or lack of weapon, a fight can occur and thus one must always be ready. This increases strength and adds an additional degree of hardness to him.

-Book of the wind B Support the understanding of ones enemy though knowledge. It allows him to memories techniques that have been seen in the past and thus uses them to predict future battles against the same opponent or one using a similar style.

\- Book of the void B+ anti-unit puts stress on the important of not being distracted from ones own path. He becomes capable of charging any object he holds with energy of ki. By doing this, the sword and the master are complete and inseparable and with the ki in his blade, he is capable of throwing energy from his blade for a short range as well as never losing his blade unless he wishes to.

"I'll put my sword down only to die. And I don't plan on doing that today."

Strength: C

Endurance: E++

Agility: A

Mana: D

Luck: B+

NP: C

Total: 155

Talents: dirty tricks, writings, finding caves

Likes: victory, watching the changing between day and night

Dislikes: under cooked fish, dull blades, Bushido

(Saber)

Note: he has basically the same stats as Sasaki Kojiro as they dueled and the fight was won not through a difference in skill but by mere terrain advantage by having the sun to his back, blinding Sasaki for the millisecond needed to finish the fight. This can also be counted that his NP was able to defeat that of Kojiro's.

Also, I have never read the book of five rings personally. I have read about it and asked others about it and that is the basis for the reasoning here. If I have make any glaring mistakes about the philosophy or strategy presented in the book, I apologize and would like to have it pointed out so that I can amend it.

Also, from what I have read and understand, while he did prize swordsmanship and fighting he didn't seem to like the philosophy that went along with it. From what I can tell, he valued the achievement of victory and proving his skill over the higher concepts of what victory means and honor in combat with the sole stipulation that he will not fight an injured opponent.


	23. Chapter 23 Yi Sun-sin

Yi Sun-sin

Title: Undefeated Admiral of the East

A Korean naval commander of the highest order, he is famous for her victory over the much larger Japanese fleet during the Imjin War of the Joseon Dynasty in Korea and well respected for his exemplary conduct on and off the battlefield. He is considered by historians as a naval commander equal to Horatio Nelson of Britain. His most remarkable achievement was during the Batle of Myeongnyang. Where he was opposed by 133 Japanese war ships to his 13 and retreat mean the destruction of Seoul. He managed to destroy 33 of the attacking ships and drive the remaining off. Despite never having naval training or participating in combat prior to the war, and with the odds always against him, Yi is one of the few admirals of history who remained undefeated. He was killed at the Battle of Noryang in 1598 when a stray bullet struck him just as the Japanese were about to be driven out.

Class Skills

Navigator of the Storm

A+

the Capability and Charisma as a leader, necessary to captain a ship and lead a naval fleet. At this rank, it is enough to lead a Grand Armada. They are the pinnacle of leadership and can command tens of thousands of ships as the same time through the most difficult of seas and fight on as if it were a placid day. They are masters of the sea and excel in all forms of naval fighting and in all conditions.

Personal Skills

Magic resistance

D

grants protection against magical effects. Different form resistance effects that merely reject prana, this ability cancels the spells all together. At this level, it cancels single action spells of three lines or less. Magic resistance of the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical energy

Eye of the mind (True)

B

a heightened capacity for observation, refine through experience. At this level, one is capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long as there is a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Instinct

A

the power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. At this level the refined sixth sense is close to true precognition. Bonus effect of reducing by half the penalties caused by obstructed vision and hearing. When Marine first took command of the fledgling Joseon Navy, he himself had not prior knowledge of naval tactics, yet thrust immediately into battle and proved to be victories. It is said that he hand an uncanny grasp on reading the flow of battle as well as an uncanny insight to correctly read the enemies tactics and counter them.

Mandate of Seonjo: Binding chains of duty

C+

Type: Anti-unit

Range: 5

Target: 1

A curse type of NP made to represent the time that Yi was temporarily imprisoned and stripped of his command by his own King Seonjo rather then follow an order that he knew was false. During this time he was forced to fight as a common soldier rather than to be executed with honors. However he endured in silence and without anger at his King for he knew they were both being deceived. Thus this noble phantasm emulates this trying time in his life directly onto his target. Upon the command, "For all men must submit to their king" a set of ethereal chins bind the target for a split second before burning into the skin and dissolving into smoky tattoos. The target loses all modifiers to strength, endurance and agility parameters. Heroes with a legacy of servitude or working of another suffer a full rank down instead of loss of the modifiers (Such as knights). Also anyone who has the skills "Military tactics", "Voyager of the Storm" and "Charisma" are sealed for as long as the noble phantasm is active upon them. However, those with the skill "Nature of a Rebellious Spirit" or comparable abilities are not effected for they are heroic souls who have no need for a king and accept no command but themselves. This curse is made in such a way that Admiral Yi himself cannot even dismiss it from a target. Only his master, in full awareness of what he/she is doing, can allow the Binding Chains of Duty to be released from the subject however it will cost the master a command seal in order to cause such an action. However anyone locked with the Binding Chains of Duty are also unable to harm Yi's master for as long as they are attached.

Samdo Sugun Tongjesa: Naval Commander of the Three Provinces Fleet

Rank: A

Type: Anti-Army

Range: 20-40

Targets: 50

Samdo Sugen Tongjesa translates out to Naval Commander of the Three Provines Fleet. A title belonging to Admiral Yi Sun-sin. After his death in battle, the title would become an official rank in the Korean navy until 1896 when the Japanese were finally able to concur the nation of Korea and tried to destroy their culture.

In it's most basic form, the Samdo Sugen Tongjesa allows Yi to access to one of his most well know accomplishments, the Geobukseon or Turtle ship.

An idea and design given King Taejong many years prior, Yi found the plans and modified them for better use. A typical turtle ship of his innovation had eleven cannons on each side for a broadside attack, as well as two in the stern (front) and bow (back). The figurehead itself is modeled after a dragon with four additional cannons built into it as well as an area to burn sulfur for smoke and create an imposing vestige as well as disguise it's real shape. Totaling in 30 cannons as well as slots for archers and mortars to be placed. The turtle ship gets it's name not only from its rounded shape but also the roof that was covered in spikes to prevent raiders from jumping down from the higher sided ship lest they get skured on the way down. Unlike the rest of the world at that time, the Joseon Dynasty of Korea used cannons as an offensive weapon and as that Japanese fought preferred hand to hand combat and boarding tactics in naval warfare, Yi always used his cannons to keep them at a distance rather than engage in their specialty. However, due to their low design they were not an open sea deployment option but a costal defense and tight quarters combat means.

When evoked, Yi's traditional armor grows and envelops him completely including his face. The helmet grows down into smoking tusks that cover the face and increasing the overall pressure and fear felt by those who observe him. He in essence become the living embodiment of the Black Turtle Hyeonmu. A millennial beast of the highest order, also called Genbu in Japan. Another passive effect of the armor besides the fear effect is that while active, Yi Sun is able to walk on water.

The armor now acts as a rank reversal. Each noble phantasm and attack that hits Yi Sun is hit with has a damage effect that is reverse of what it should be. Being struck by the Excalibur: The sword of Promised Victory, an A++ rank attack it is treated as an E rank attack and the two bonus modifies rather then acting as a multiplier become a divider. So rather than Excalibur having 50 x 3 = 150 it is treated as a 10 / 3 = 3. However if of a C rank like Rule Breaker is used Samdo Sugun Tongjesa effect is rather useless as the opposite of C = 30 is still C = 30. However the opposite is also true, a D rank NP like the Yew Bow, rather then treated as a D = 20 it becomes a B = 40.

In essence, the armor turned one's greatest strengths of a heroic spirits, their high statistics and powerful noble phantasms against them, just like he did with the number of the Japanese ships in Battle of Myeongnyang.

The only two exceptions to the rule are EX rank attacks, for EX do not have a quantifiable numerical system and support/self effecting techniques or noble phantasms as they tend not to effect Yi Sun but rather supplement the effects of the original hero.

Talents: making bows; for filling dying wishes of his allies

Likes: diverse weaponry; drums; space ships

Dislikes: horses (stupid things broke his leg); boarding parties; spies; conquerors

Strength: C

Endurance: C

Agility: C+

Mana: E+

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: C++

Total: 185

(Marine)


	24. Chapter 24 Rahmah ibn Jabir al-Jalahimah

Rahmah ibn Jabir al-Jalahimah

Appearance:

A pirate ruler of Qatar in the Persian Gulf. He is Arabian with very dark skin, white hair and a red eye and one missing eye with a scar. He is a very skittish to slightly paranoid, always trying to prepare for everything. He is cultured but more than willing to take 'crude' actions such as hanging the living victims off of his wall to demoralize or enrage an enemy. He is team oriented and willing to make alliances but is also greedy and vengeful.

Story.

Oh where to begin about Rahmah ibj Jabir al-Jalahimah. He is a scoundrel, a thief and a slaver. He is a popular rulers, a charismatic speaker and a protector of children. All things are true. All are false. His father was the leader of the Al Jalahma clan what now people call Kuwait, or as it was called then Qurain. His father and later Rahmah himself were in an on-again-off-again war with the rival clan of Al Khalifa over trading rights but the blood was not bad enough that they could not work together. The two clans fought on a unified front against the Persians when Rahmah was 23 in 1783 but Al Jalahma clan came out the worst and lost in the end while the Al Khalifa grew in power. For decades he and his clan would move between powers and lands always finding allies but just soon they became enemies in the eternal struggle for control of what is now the Middle East.

Rahmah was careful to remain decidedly neutral with the British so as not to bring the British Lion to bear on him and abstained from attacking their ships. He knew that for all his skills with a warship and his sliver tong, he could never bring enough might to bear on the British Empire to be victories for these were the days when 'the sun never set on the British Empire'.

What is one man's terrorist is another's freedom fighter and Rahmah walked that tightrope every day.

The feud started over the island of Bahrain, the crux point of Indian/European trading in the Gulf. The three ruling clans of Kawait were Al Sabah, Al Jalahimah and Al Khalifah. After endless meetings and disputes it was decided that while Al Shabah would stay and maintain their city, the other two would take the new land. But just after the success, Al Jalahimah withdrew over the dispute of land and fair shares in government.

However local trade wars were of little notice to world. Napoleon was marching across Europe trying to make a French Empire, the Wahhabi movement in was sweeping across the desert dunes calling for a return to older Islamic values. The British were desperate to keep their empire and thus recognizing and allying themselves with others to try and block Napoleon. Great powers were running through the Persian Gulf but few knew or cared why.

However Rahmanh saw the writing on the wall and saw to it that he would take such power for his own ends and reclaim what should have been his, Bahrain Island. He played the nation states of Oman and Kuwait against each other until the Wahhabi become too strong and then they unified against the religious movement. Thus Rahmah joined the Reformists in 1804 and by 1811 he was set to take the island he so coveted. But that was not to be. The Egyptians and the Ottomans entered Arabia and the Reformists ran, leaving Rahmah in there wake to fight alone. The Oman-Kuwaiti forces attack Rahmah without rest and in but a few years returned backed by Persians. It didn't matter for whom he fought, as long as it was against Bahrain and the Al Khalifa clan. However the Reformists attacked and destroyed his land base of Dammam while the captain was away. But Bahrain beckoned. The Egyptians took the Reformist capital and the first Saudi Arabian Dynasty scattered and by sere gall, Rahmah was able to meet and convince the Egyptians to make him an Ottoman governor of his own Damman. However the Ottoman Egyptians lefts as fast as they came and Rahmah was back where he began. Forcing a split between Oman and Kuwait. But the British Indian Navy was on the horizon, set to sweep the entire Arab world into their control and for the first time in his life, Rahmah was alone against a juggernaut that made his petty island look small indeed. The Persians would not help him due fear of Britain. Ottomans would not jeopardize their trade with the British Lion. By 1826, he was encircled on all sides by foes too numerous to count. His fleet was down to a few ships and the walls of Babylon were about to fall down. Some would feel for their lives and seek a sort of freedom in exile. However Rahmah would not. With just 30 men he ran the blockade of Damman and with the land tribe of Bani Khalid prepared for the seas to run red. Crushed under numbers that could never be beaten, Rahmah took his younger son with him below deck and waited. As the Al Khalifa ships descended upon his flagship he lit the fuse on all the gunpowder in his ship. The explosion was deafening and when the smoke cleared, the flames could be seen for miles. Thus the last the of the free city states of Arabia were defeated and Britain reigned supreme through their puppets in the Middle East,

Weapon

His primary weapon is the Jeweled Scimitar Fear that he carried with him since the day it was first forged. Made to look impressive rather as a weapon it is made to fit a ruler rather than a fighter. Rahmah usually used as a finishing blow rather the primary weapon a prolonged fight. However he is not a slough with the sword either. He spent his life around blades and has seen dozens of masters fight with them. He knows both his skills and the limits they have as well as how far to push them. In the end Fear is called that not because it is a weapon of terror, but because it shows that even a symbol can be deadly in the hands one who knows how to use it.

The endless pocket of pistols and knives. These were the dying days of single shot weapons. Soon to be replaced. But until then, one had to go through the endless and tedious repition of reloading after every shot. For a man like Rahmah, the time it would take to reload would give the enemy enough opportunity to close the distance and deal the final blow. So instead he ops for numbers. Within the folds of his robes are over a dozen pistols and throwing blades for him to use and like another pirate lord from the coast of the new world prefers a use and discard style. Fire a round and should that no kill the target, throw the gun as their face and while they are blocking the face, draw a knife and throw it at the knees. He holds over a dozen weapons hidden in the folds of his robes and remembers them all. Trying to approach him head on without being shot is like trying to approach a Gatling gun, doable but not recommended.

Class Skill

Navigator of the Storm

C

The class skill for those of the Marine class. the capabilities and charisma as needed for a leader, necessary to captain a ship and lead a naval fleet. At this rank, it is enough to lead a great navel feet. These people are well known captains and great sailors who have shaped the future of nations or build them based on the power of the sea.

Personal Skills

Charisma

C

The natural talent to command an army. Increases the abilities of allies during a group battle. A rare talent. Able to lead an army, the leadership at the level of a General or Governor and is able to lead a large number of warriors in the thousands range.

Projectile (daggers and pistols)

C

expertise for throwing projectile weapons. Thrown projectiles are much like objects picked up in a hurricane. Their velocity is the same as the servant's agility and damage is equal to it in strength.

Status Assessment

C+

the ability to accurately analyze the current condition of one's self and possessions. With this rank, Rahmah is capable of discerning whether his current injuries are fatal, and if they are, exactly how long it will be before he dies. If he is unknowingly effected by some form of status change, such as being poisoned, this skill greatly increases his chances of noticing. He is also able to accurately assess the status of the weapons hidden in his clothing, though this is generally used to keep track of which of his guns are still loaded.

It gains a + when applied to Rahmah's NP. He is able to immediately tell where and in what way Al-Manowar has been damaged, even if he is incapable of seeing it. He can also discern the approximate location of any person moving without touching Al-Manowar (Generally through some form of levitation) or any rank of Presence Concealment (Those with a high rank must be aware must be aware of this skill in order to completely evade detection; otherwise he will be able to tell that someone is on the ship, but not their location). Simply being aware of this ability and walking lightly to avoid its effects allow one to partially avoid this ability, decreasing the accuracy of Rahmah's detection. When used with Al-Jalahimah, Rahmah may use the sill on each individual as if they were his own body

Subversive activates

C

the talent to reduce the enemies forces in the preliminary stages before going into battle. An expert of traps. However the higher this rank of skill, the more one's spiritual status as a hero declines. At this rank, it is possible to disable on 20% of the opposing military force with just traps. In this case he is able to booby trap his own ship so that anyone other than his own familiars tries to move through it, they will suffer the consequences.

Noble Phantasms

Al-Manowar: The Great Ship of Mercy

C+

anti-fortress

Max targets: 45

Range: 100

The united incarnations of every flagship Rahmah used in his life. A large vessel the size of a footfall field it serves as a mobile fortress with impressive defenses. Its hull can only be damaged but C++ or higher anti-fortress or anti-world techniques. It is not able to move an attack at the same time. When manned, it is treated as a nation on the ocean, sliding along the streets like water. Each summoning has a different configuration and blueprint meaning that one can never enter it the same way twice. If objects are too close to it when summoned they are gently pushed away but allies can be excluded. It forms fast but not instantly only able to travel at a maximum of 20 knots (37km/hr). The ship has 70 cannons, each one requires 2 people to man with a D rank attack power. (if commanded by 5 people the attack is upped to C+)

Al Jalahimah: The servant of Mercy

C

Support

Max targets: 350

Range: 30

The representation of 2000 servants of the Al Jalahimah family who follow Rahmah into his exile and subsequent battles at sea. They are not servants or fighters and can only be used to man the Al-Manowar or must remain in 30 feet of him. While on the Al-Manowar, he can call 350 to man the ship and it's guns however without being active on the ship, only 3 are usable. Everyone that is killed is permanently dead during the summoning. 100 can man the sails to make it move. 100 can make repairs and the rest can man weapons or navigate. The Mana cost is very high and thus unless you have a very powerful master to keep it going for long. But with only 10 servants the cost is much less and can remain in the world for hours.

Al-Ghatroushah: The Death of Mercy

B+

anti-army

Max Target: unlimited

Range: 43,000

A recreation of Rahmah's death where he detonates the gunpowder stored on his ship in a massive and furious explosion. It turns Al-Manowar into a Broken Phantasm destroying the ship. It will result in the inability of the use of the Manowar for the rest the grail war. The explosion generated is roughly equal to the explosion as the Siege of Almeida in 1810 where 68,000 kg (152,000 pounds) of explosive level an area of 43,000 meters cubed into a burning wasteland, a larger area of destruction then the explosion that ended the 4th Holy Grail war. Rahmah needs to have both his ship active and be on it in order to detonate however he cannot be affected by the explosion. Regrettable any allies, master or familiars that are onboard do not have that luxury and will be incinerated along with the might vessel.

Talents: making coffee; colleting wanted posters

Likes: children; sandy beaches; writing poetry; impressing people

Dislikes: his missing eye; Turkey; people who give up

Height: 5'7" = 173 cm

Weight: 114 pounds = 52 kg

Strength: C

Endurance: D

Agility: D+

Mana: D

Luck: D+

NP: B

Total: 135

(Marine)


	25. Chapter 25 Nicholas Flamel

First things first: a thanks to those who have reviewed and given me ideas.

Some of the more recent ones I will address directly.

Thelch92 – I do not know a lot about "Che" Guevara however under the traditional classification he would not really fit. But… this not perfectly traditional. I have already made an all aquatic variation of the rider under the 'Marine' class and I want to make a slot for the modern solder under the tentative name of Grenadier but I still need some work for that. If or when I made one, Guevara will be on the list for the new class.

Windninja1000 – I was unaware of Ira Hamilton Hayes but for the same reasons as "Che" Guevara he would be difficult to place under the usual 7 servant cast system. I don't think I will get around to making a servant of him but I never knew of his existence and even if I can't make a servant of him, just learning about the man was a nice experience. Now for Zhao Yun, I had forgotten I have a partially complete set up for him in my archives, it is over 400 pages long of all possible servants and notes on abilities, so thank you for reminding me of him. I hope that he will meet to your satisfaction as I will now have one ready soon. I am not in a mode and position to do Edward Teach right now but he is a possible future candidate for the "Marine" class. Zenobia might also be a bit tricky but I have a few ideas on her that have been festering in the back of my mind. Well see if they come to fruition.

Vallavarayan – In case you can't guess or didn't read, I am from the USA and my formal education of the Indian Subcontinent culture is limited. However, I do have one or two in the works with Arjuna at the top of the list. I am sorry if it felt like I neglected that part of the world and it was not my intent, merely a lack of understanding of the history/mythology/culture. Hopefully you will approve of my Indian servant.

Also look up fate/Apocrayta on the Type moon wiki. The have Karna who was able to fight their Siegfried to a draw… after SIX hours at which point the sun was coming up and they just decided to call it a day. Man I wish they would make a TV series about that.

Once again my basic things

I am no professional historian. Just a fan the series. If I make any glaring flaws in servant in their information of abilities, please let me know and if possible I will make the changes as needed.

Nicolas Flamel

To the public during his life in France in the mid-1300 to early 1400's, Nicolas Flamel was one of the most noted scribe in the entire country. He could not only read and write when few beyond the rich and the church had the skills but was also acted in essence as a librarian. Collecting manuscripts from across Europe and selling them. Wealth and as successful as one could hope for during the Dark Ages of Europe, he commissioned sculptures and was all around perceived to be the precursor of modern philanthropists.

However that was merely the public sight. Known to none but his wife Perenelle; Nicolas had a secret addition. His hunt for manuscripts was not a passing fancy or a business investment, it was an obsession. As a young man Flamel found a pre-Christian scroll called the Chrysopeoeia of Cleopatra. For some reason he felt drawn to this foreign writing and slaved over it for six months to translate the language into something that he could understand and it changed his life. The single sheet of papyrus talked about things he could only dream of, a snake eating its own tail that spoke of the unity of the cosmos and of the element mercury and the moon. However the last paragraph was what captured the young scribe's imagination. It talked of a man made rock with properties that one could only dream of called 'The Stone of the Philosophers'. In this one phrase Flamel drew his entire life. By learning all he could from the scroll he was able to amass enough money to start a business in words and through words, the keys to the world. After slaving away for years he finally made what he could only be his obsession. However both he and his wife were so old, so frail. In a time where someone reaching their fifties was rare they were both past eighty. So in a desperate gambit they broke the stone down and drank it. In seconds the two were rejuvenated physically to a pre-teen state. Knowing they would be branded as sorceress the two faked their deaths and fled, feeling like the world opened up for them. However they soon realized that while Nicolas Flamel had made a philosopher stone, it was still imperfect. Something was missing that he could not understand. They were young again, but aging faster than they should. So Nicolas restarted his research. He consulted the works of the 10th century Indian King Nagarjuna and the Muslim Jabir ibn Hayyan and even Pope John XII. However none could give them the answer they sought. Eventually the loving pair had to make and melt a philosopher stone every few years just to remain alive. After 200 year they realizing they were spending more time fighting death then living life, the duo gave up the search for a completed stone and let themselves pass in peace.

Now he has but one wish, to learn what it was that he missed in the creation of his Philosopher Stone, not as a means of escaping death, but merely as an intellectual seeking the solution to his final problem.

Class Skills

Territory creation

C+++

The skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus. At this level, one would normally be restricted to the creation of a "magical territory" however because of the bonus modifiers and his own training more in the realm of science then sorcery he treats it as a "laboratory" that is fully stocked with supplies needed for his alchemy but does not have an inexhaustible supply. Also while inside his spells will cause 2/3 of the normal and mana regeneration if 1.2x the normal rate.

Item Construction

E

The skill to manufacture magical items. This rank is indicative of the fact that in Flamal's mind and practice he was not practicing alchemy as the branch of magic that others such as the von Einzberns but as a the precursor of chemistry that would not be properly developed for centuries. While he can make a variety of items they have almost not mystical properties and thus he suffers from the lowest rank ever recorded of the Caster class and any mystical properties they have are more by accident then design.

Personal Skills

Lord familiars

B

The ability to know and control the fundamental elements of nature according to Classical Philosophy. Earth, Water, Fire, Wind and Either. One who gains a level of the Lord familiar can control that element to a limited extent through the creation of a physical incarnation of the element in the form of a familiar on the same level as a fairy. For Flamel, he uses it for his alchemic training and practices, allowing him to have percussion in his work by know the basic elements he is working with that moderns alchemist are still trying to master. At his current level, Flamel is only able to control the first 4 elementals of Earth, Water, Fire and Air.

\- Gnome

Element: Earth

The 1st elemental familiar. Gnomes represent the solidly of the world that even the youngest of babies is able to understand. The earth dweller two hand lengths high and possessing its own language that bends the earth to it's will. It's has a sexless body with large feet, an oblong head and small sharp teeth that are poisons. It can move rocks and stones through touch but only has a very limited effect on gems and none on metals as they tend to lack the connection to their origin.

\- Salamander

Element: Fire

The 2nd elemental familiar. Salamander's represent the heat needed to more from solid to liquid. A four legged lizard as long as a human's shin that belches fire and cannot be harmed by heat. It has a small line of spikes that go down it's back and can change its color at will to fit it's surrounding. His surroundings are always a little warmer than they would be otherwise is the only way to tell when he is around but not visible. It can make fire and increase heat up to (Melting point of most solids via an intense fire)

-Ondine

Element: Water

The 3rd elemental familiar. It represent the state of matter where something can still be seen and felt but has no defined shape and is thus flexible. Ondine appears as young beautiful woman with a harp who loves music. She can move water with a wave of her hair and can separate solids from each other. She cannot leave a body of water for a long period of time and it thus usually restricted to a flask of basin when she is needed to travel. Almost all non-magical liquids shift to her design including things that are right on the border of being solid and liquid like molten lava.

-Sylph

element: Air

The 4th elemental familiar. Sylph has no defined shape or volume and is free to become whatever it wishes. She looks like a small, partially transparent colorless maiden who's clothing is woven out of her own hair. Sylph represent the all present and immeasurable element that can grow, shrink and change at will and while can be felt, can never truly be quantified.

Golden Rule

Ex

The measure of one's fortune and ability to acquire wealth. For Flamal in particular, using his sorcerer's stone, he can turn an entire mountain to gold in an instant and thus is never has to worry about the need of money for the rest of his life. In order for this delicate process to occur the stone must be headed to 104.5 degrees Fahrenheit and in that state just before becoming a liquid coating onto the substance that one wishes to transmute. As an Ex rank, this does not show how much funding he has but rather is ability to gather funds rapidly.

Chemical Master

B++

Knowledge of the Periodic table of elements that allows one to use them as weapons creating C+ ranked attacks.

-Gallium: Frozen Flying Knives solid pieces of the Element Gallium that freezes upon hitting the target, causing a great deal of damage and pain but no always lethal.

-Magnesium: burning hand a handful of Mg. is planted or thrown and ignites by the will of the user

-Lithium: the electric lines powered or wired lithium that can be laid down or thrown like a whip. It is a superior conductor of electricity that can hard, knock out or power modern machines if used properly.

Noble Phantasm

Sorcerer's stone: the failed experiment

B+

Anti-existence

Range: 1-10

Max target: 15

The ultimate form of gem magic and one of Flamel's earliest attempts at immortality. By combining the 4 elemental familiars, he was able to create a successful but unstable stone that lack the balance of the real one due to the missing element of Eather. Flamel repeated this experiment thousands of times and can summon these stones from his workshop to be used as he wishes as an element of as an explosive equal the several sticks of dynamite.

If melted down and drunk, the Sorcerer's Stone acts as a potion of healing that will grant limited immortality and invulnerability however it must be drunk while still in the liquid state at a temperature between 105 and 115 degrees Fahrenheit and he suffers from the extreme heat.

If the liquid is dissolved into a gaseous state when above 115 degrees that will seep into the lungs and coat the skin preventing the absorption of Od, the conversion of Od into Mana and basic chemical function necessary for life. However as a gas it only would work in a confined space.

The final state of the Sorcerer's stone, that of plasma, cannot be used by Flamel due to his lack of the Eather element.

However, should he learn about the Eather and how to apply it to the stone, the plasma state becomes available. By charging an imperfect stone with Eather, it becomes perfected and in essence a time bomb with a mental detonation trigger. Upon detonation, it creates a six foot radius field. Inside of that field, electrons are no longer able to be shared with each other and a dissociation of molecular bonds occurs, forcing all matter inside of the field to violently explode with the ejection of protons in a manner not dissimilar to a micro-nuclear explosion without the threat of radiation fallout that would accompany a nuclear device.

All of the Philosopher's Stone's seeming divine abilities are based around nuclear transmutation, the ability to change the protons, neutrons and electrons of a given substance upon contact. His imperfect stone take the shape of a sea blue sphere the rough size of an apple but should it be completed, it would become blood red and shrink until it is equivalent to a golf ball without any loss in mass.

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 140 pounds

Talents: bargaining, not blinking

Likes: dusty books, Shakespeare plays

Dislikes: opera, big dogs, chopsticks

(Caster)


	26. Chapter 26 Takeru Yamato

Takeru Yamato

Given the title Yamato Takeru was a Japanese prince who single handedly put down a massive rebellion and killed the two leaders in combat. He was a hot-headed and reckless man who killed his older bother over a misunderstanding. The Emperor Keiko send him to the lands of Izumo and Kumaso so the boy would die in battle. But Ousu won against any enemy he faced. The Emperor attempted to kill him but his aunt, the high-priestess of the goddess Amaterasu stopped their fighting. The priestess sent Ousu to quell a rebellion in the east but secretly aided him by giving him a holy sword and fire strikers. He put down the twin leaders and returned. But his wife, the princess Otoachibana had sacrificed herself to a sea monster to prevent a typhoon from destroy Japan. Ousu tracked the monster to Mount Ibuki. Yamato won but was fatally wounded and died in the arms of his goddess.

He is about 30 years old with black hear and cold black eyes.

Height: 6'0"

Weight:

Class Skill

Magic Resistance

B

Grants Protection against magical effects. Differently from resistance effect that merely reject prana, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Important to note that the term "verse" seen below refers to a set of three lines. Thus a chant of two verses is equal to a six line incantation. Cancels spells with a change of below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected.

Personal Skills

Transparency

B

A clear and serene state of mind. The ability to suppress one's presence gained through completely mastering a martial art. At this level, one's presence is greatly reduced and only those actively trying to detect him in particular can find the servant.

Eye of the Mind (Fake)

B

An innate talent to sense and avoid danger based on intuition, that can also be called the sixth sense or presence, grained through many ordeals and adventures. As a natural talent to avoid danger based on the "perception and resolution of the current situation", it greatly differs from Eye of the Mind (true) which is danger avoidance that originates from "Prediction augmented by experience". At this rank, the servant is able to sense the majority of the changes made on the battlefield, as well as perceive the participants intent to some extent, giving him/her a general idea of what they desire as well as prevent visual interventions that might conceal danger. Yamato gained this through the ownership of the necklace Yasakani

can prevent visual intervention and allows the sensing of danger. Yamato got it from the Yasakani Necklace.

Protection from arrows

A

An increase defense against ranged attacks by predicting the projectiles' trajectories through exceptional means, such as hearing the sound of air being cut or sensing the killing intent of the enemy.

At this rank the attacker does not even need to be within sight of the servant to dodge the attack as long as the projectile itself can be seen. Predictions are now based as much upon intuition as upon the sound and feeling of the wind

Aiki

A

A term for martial arts, using the enemies attack against them. It is stated in various documents of the Daito-Ryu-Aiki-Jujutsu that Takeru Yamato was the first one to use in an actual combat situation and that the system has been derived from it. It allows someone to have a higher awareness of incoming enemy attack and gives an advantage in countering enemy attacks. As a primary result it effects the Agility for counters, when the chance is given and a bit lower for defense. It does not give any effect on regular attack motions. The basis is that it helps him to be better ready to avoid direct blows them most others and displaying some form of pseudo agility which is logically only applied for short times and only in terms of short range movement, rather than frontal maximum speed. While this can be seen in the stats, the improved version- is a rare feat which almost boarders on pure luck for most. For Takeru it is more than that. It is more effective unarmed, allowing a person to successfully throw a target.

Noble Phantasm

Kusanagi no tsurugi: grasscutter sword

Rank: A+

anti-army

Range: 1-99

Max target: 4,400 (The number of ships sunk by the great storm)

The legendary sword of Japan and one of the Imperial Regalia of the nation. Also known as Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurgi the "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven". The Kusanagi was discovered under the 4th tail of the great serpent Yamata-no-Orochi slain by the god Susanoo. It was given to Yamato by his Aunt, a priestess of the Sun goddess Amaterasu. While invoked, it calls upon the Kamakazi, The Divine Wind that protected Japan from two different invasion of Mongol China, the first that occurred in 1274 and the second in 1281. After calling upon the name of Kusanagi, the sacred blade of Japan is able to manipulate the winds for seven slashes, representing the seven years between the first and second Khan invasions. With each swing the of sword, a slash of wind follows the blade moving at 91 miles an hour, the speed needed for a storm to be considered a typhoon in Japan. After the seventh slash, the area is ripe for the full power of the Kusanagi, the Divine wind. By then calling out the name of the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi and razing the blade to the heavens, he creates a Divine Tornado with wind speeds that exceed 150 miles per hour, the minimum needed to be classified as a Super Tsunami in Japan's scale. The massive storm has divine properties that even Takeru Yamato does not have meaning that it can even penetrate the divine defenses of individuals like Gilgamesh or Achilles. The massive tornado lasts for only a single minute however both the wind and the debris that the storm picks up both act as the noble phantasm, allowing for anyone besides a servant of Japanese heritage to be blasted and beat around and eventually dropped to the ground. The divine wind was considered to be sent by the gods to ensure that Japan was protected from foreign invaders and to retain the leadership the Emperor, who was said to be a direct descendant of the goddess Amaterasu.

The most famous sword in all of Japan and the weapon that surpasses Yamato Takeru in fame and popularity giving it a boost in ability. Should It be used against something of the same rank in Japan, that boost would allow Kusanagi to win.

Fire Striker: The Emperor's Gift

Rank: D

Anti-unit

Along with the sword Kusanagi, Takeru Yamato was also given a bag of flint by his Aunt that he later used to counter a fire trapped in a field by enemies. This allows him to make fire with his bare hands and can be used in combination with this Aiki martial arts for a deadly burning fist. These flames cannot be extinguished by normal means as they are created not by magecraft but traditional Shino beliefs and must be extinguished by those beliefs.

It can also be used in conjunction with the Kusanagi to create a devastating flame tornado and add an additional bonus modifier to it however Yamato must first be in imminent danger of being killed by the next blow for Fire Striker to be used with Kusanagi.

Wish: to be able to have a straight up and honorable fight

Talents: trickery,

Likes: to not fight fairly

Dislikes: sky scrapers

Normal

Strength: B+

Agility: B

Endurance: B+

Mana: B+

Luck: B

NP: A

Total: 230

(Saber) (Assassin)

As an assassin: he would have subversive activity of a moderately high rank B; a presence concealment of a C rank

This servant is perhaps of the greatest hogpog I will ever put up. The basis for it is several different Saber/Yamato's I have found across the internet and combined together to make a single individual. The largest thing that I personally contributed to it was the effect of the Kusanagi sword. I didn't want a simple rehash of Excalibur as they are very separate and distinct weapons from completely different cultures and time periods. So instead I set upon the Divine Wind idea and just ran with it. However as he is only mostly known in Japan, I didn't even know who Takeru Yamato was until I was looking up old Digimon episodes from my childhood and happened upon the name, and Japan is where the Holy Grail War takes place, I felt it prudent to make additional effects given his status among them. As always, if I have significantly blundered, please tell me.


	27. Chapter 27 Duryodhana

Duryodhana

Born the first son of the great sightless king Dhritarashtra and his queen consort Gandhari. Her pregnancy went on for far longer then it should and well beyond what a natural woman could bear. In her frustration, she went to the sage Vyasa to forced labor to produce a great mass of grey flesh go come fourth from her womb. The Sage then cut the mass into 101 equal pieces and sealed them underground for a years. The first to be opened was that of Duryodhana.

He always felt agitation to the Pandava brothers, his cousins through his uncle (father's brother) Pandu. Their feats were to magnanimous, to perfect to be that of humans and as they are not avatars of a Devakin Gods they must in fact be Kaunteya, the sons of Kunti rather then of Pandu. None of these feelings were helped by the fact that his age mate from the Pandava's Bhima would go out of his way to torment Duryodhana in whatever way was possible, turning the childhood of the Kauravas into a minor hell through regular beatings and public humiliation.

To escape from the mental sufferings Duryodhana trained his body. First from the gurus of Kripacharya and Droacharya and then also by Balarama. His focus was so intense that he soon became Balarama's favorite pupil.

However Duryodhana would not take the punishment of his kin without resistance. Bhima was a known glutton. Consuming anything and everything that struck his fancy no matter who it belonged to. But the man escaped with the help of celestial Nagas.

His next plan was to make a house of lf lacquer, hay and animal fat and name it Lakshagraha. He then tried to lure the depraved Bhima with a festival of food and offer to him the house as a place of lodgings. Bhima came, but with his four brothers and mother as well. Duryodhana was not pleased by this. While he didn't particularly like the rest of his cousins, he didn't hate them either. This was suppose to be a trap for the spiteful Bhima alone. However he couldn't reveal it was a trap without also telling that he was the one who made it. So he had to hang his head in silent remorse as the Pandavas went in. However the Pandavas were warned of the trap beforehand by the sage Vidura and as part of the building's construction, had a secret tunnel made out. Just as they left, Bhima used the same poison Kalakoota poison that Duryodhana had once tried on him on the architect and his family leaving their bodies in the flame to make it appear as if the trap had succeeded. Sacrificing others for their own.

On the day he came of age, Yudhisthira Pandava revealed that he and his brothers were still alive and unharmed. As he was the oldest of the potential candidates for kingship. Tensions quickly rose between the Kauravas and the Pandavas. In the end, it was their former tormentor Bhima who created the solution. Why not divide the kingdom. The Kaurava princes named their territory the Kuru Kingdom. As one of the most predominant members of the 100 siblings, Duryodhana was given the regency of Hastiapur where he would work in place of his blind father. On the other hand, the Pavadavas named their territory Khandavpratha.

It seemed like a reasonable solution. Duryodhana had come to realize that killing his childhood tormenter Bhima was a knee jerk reaction, one that a child does in the middle to a tantrum. A ruler was to be held to a higher standard of morality. And as for the divided kingdom, there were ways to rectify that without bloodshed. Alliances, marriages, maybe a little political espionage when all else failed. He was confident that by the time his children would become of age. Reunification could be bloodless and peaceful.

But it was not to be. As any good ruler should, the Pandavas started to expand their influence until they gained the authority over several kingdoms and changed the name to Indraprastha. However all that Duryodhana could see was a threat. If they got to big, his cousins could turn around an attack him and his family. He was an excellent fighter, and his closest of friends Karna was to Duryodhana the greatest warrior in the world. But they were only two and as Bhisma had hammered into them through their youth, he could match Duryodhana blow for plow. And even if Karna could hold off the other four Pandavas the rest of his family could not stop several kingdoms.

To compound it even further, the wife of the five Pandavas Draupadi perpetually insulted his father on the old man's blindness. Publicly humiliating him on a diplomatic visit.

So he planed and schemed again. This time to remove all threats and get justice for his father. Knowing that he was addicted to gambling, Duryodhana's uncle Shakuni engineered a situation where Yudhisthira and Duryodhana would be alone and thus the games began and Yudhisthira lost everything. His wealth, his kingdom and the wife of five brothers Draupadi.

It was here where the stories divide. The Pandavas say that Duryodhana wanted Draupadi to sit on his thigh before the brothers as a sign of submission. The Kauravas say that they demanded she act as the maid to the their blind father Dhirtarashtra as a means of penance. However it was Dhirtarashtra and his wife who settled the dispute by reversing all losses out of fear of the repercussions and the game was repeated with the stakes now being that the Pavadavas must spend 13 years in exile without anyone knowing who they are.

During that exile, Duryodhana was captured and two of the Pandavas, the tormentor Bhima and Arjuna rescued him. While he could not accept Bhima's part in the rescue, he made an oath to Arjuna to forfil one request no matter what. But Duryodhana also feared when that request would come and what it would be and felt humiliated that he can to rely on what was quickly becoming a nemesis for aid. So Karna offered to killed Arjuna to make sure that it would never come to pass.

Karna then lead a campaign that would unify the world under Duryodhana's rule. It was not long before over 20 nations all bowed before Duryodhana and his general Karna. With all of earth under his domain, the pair set their eyes on Indra, the lord or the heavens and father of Arjuna of the Pandavas

When the Pandavas returned from the exile, Duryodhana refused to return their abandoned kingdom to them. Why should he. He had done things nobody, mortal or god, had done since Lord Vishnu and was the wealthiest man in the world. He had accomplished all he wished and secured his family. When Krishna appeared in court to made the demands, he was rebucked only to reveal his Vishvarupa form and that he was an avater of Vishnu and implied that the gods and dharma (?) lay with the Pandayas.

Duryodhana brushed the incident off. Many say that it was because he was an atheist but the truth was that he couldn't allow himself to believe it. He was a man of the world who has worked through it with strength of arms and allies, philosophy was nice to talk about and live by only when those around you also lived by that. He had seen time and again that the Pandavas didn't care and only evoked it when it was to their advantage. How can you trust the word of one who only keeps it when they have nothing to lose and everything to gain?

So war came and the Karna's hard won allies assembled. But the following fighting was bloody and relentless. His allies fell one at a time and his nemesis Bhima kept slaying all of his brother. The Pandavas used floods, night attack, magical illusions and trickery. Then came the straw that broke the camel's back. Karna, his dearest of all friends was killed when Lord Krishna and Arjuna cheated. With no hope of victory he withdrew from the battlefield for a moment to rest himself in a lake before returning, ready to face his inevitable death with the same courage that he and Karna had when they unified the entire world.

The Pandavas offered a duel and the winner would gain all the spoils. Despite having an advantage over almost all of the Pandavas he purposefully chose his old nemeses Bhima. Bhima was physically stronger but Duryodhana had honed his skills for decades while Bhima had relied on pure power. After hours Bhima was exhausted and resorted to trickery, he crushed Duryodhana's groin with a mace, a movie that was illegal in such a duel and that Duryodhana had never considered an option.

As he lay dying he cursed the Pandavas for they won by cheating, tricks and begging for divine assistance rather their own abilities and trust in each other. He was sad that his friends and family died but knew that he would be with them soon. The Pandavas left, victors in battle.

Even to this day who was truly just in the battle is in dispute. Some see Duryodhana as the personification of evil who was sent to defeat Vishnu on earth. Others see him as a fair king who would do all in his power to keep those that he held dear same. The truth of the matter is far less clean cut. The world is not black and white. Both sides were at fault over the war. Neither was willing to back down and thus just like when a rock is thrown off a cliff, something is always lost forever

Talents: pachisi dice games, picking winning horses

Likes: Primogeniture; picnics in the shade, fair open combat, loyalty

Dislikes: bullies; inflexible casts, cheating, unrestricted warfare/divine favoritism

Wish: for all who side with him to have an eternal earthly paradise

Class Skill

Magic Resistance

B

Grants protection against magical effects that cancels the spells altogether. At this level, it cancels spells with a chant of below three verses (9 lines). Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be effected

Riding

C

The expertise to ride animals and vehicles. At this rank, the servant is capable of handling almost any naturally mountable animal and up to medium-sized vehicles (ex. Automobiles) with above average skill but has little to no experience with unnatural/mystical beasts

Personal skills

Charisma

A

The natural talent to command and army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. At this rank, one can be said to have achieved the greatest level of popularity a human being can achieve. Even on his death, his words of condemnation to his enemy the Pandavas held so much truth that the gods rained flowers down upon him.

Prana Burst (Lightning)

A

A version of Prana Burst that infuses the weapon with prana that imparts a lightning effect. Temporarily raising the stats by soaking one's weapon or body with magical energy and immediately expelling it. At this rank, a normal weapon without strong divine protection will not be able to endure the servant's magical energy fueled attack and will be damaged as well as receiving additional shocks even from blocked blows.

Travel at 0.0001 x the speed of light of 29.9 km/sec

Golden Rule

?A/EX

Disengage

C

The ability to break away from combat. At this level, bonus effect of returning battle conditions to what they were at the beginning of the match.

Weapon

He uses a Gada. A type of mace from India that he was famous for. The mace head weighs 26 pounds and the length of the shaft is 1 meter leading to a full length of 1.2 meters (3'9"). While not a noble phantasm in it's own right, Duryodhana is listed as one of the four masters of the Gada in the Mahabharata and superior in its use to Bhima, the most skilled of the Pandava brothers at its use. There are 20 different techniques used for gada-yuddha, the martial art of using the Gada.

He also knows a good deal of the Malla-Yuddha martial art that is a grappling based fighting style revolving around the breaking of limbs/joints and the reliance on sheer strength. While he is not the master of such the style like his comrade Jarasndha he is very well versed it the 5000 year old style.

Noble Phantasm

Dvandvayud'dha: The field of skill and strength

EX

Anti-unit

Range: 50

Max Targets: 1

At the end of his life, Duryodhana knew that he had lost the war against the Pandava brothers. However they offered him a deal. A duel for the victory over all the battle. He chose his opponent as the strongest of his enemies.

In order to be activated, a few criteria must be met. Duryodhana and his opponent must both be in fighting condition, meaning neither can be suffering from a serious injury; it cannot be used against women; and the opponent must be facing Duryodhana when it is activated.

From around his waist is the beaded sash of Bhanumathi that contains 108 pearls is unwrapped. He breaks the sash and throws the beads around the battlefield to create an impenetrable barrier. While inside that field, all other noble phantasms, the crystallization of the achievements of a hero, are sealed. Personal skills, magic and abilities are still accessible but the absolute trump cards are no longer accessible. Thus creating the perfect situation for a fight of pure ability without interference where a battle can be conducted.

The barrier lasts only for 18 minutes, one for every day for fighting in the Kurukshetra war and any outside efforts to interfere are reflected outward. However the same work inward.

While active, the space inside acts like a pocket dimension that exists in and of itself alone and independent of Duryodhana. It cannot be considered a reality marble because he does not enforce his own internal world upon the real world. A marble phantasm merely changes probability of a desired even occurring and that does not fit either. And a boundary field is merely a form of protection on this world. This exists in a place of pure isolation where even an absolute like a command seal cannot reach and only the power a galaxy killing even could penetrate such a field. Also as it is cut off, such things like oxygen cannot penetrate, so if a fire breaks out inside the small dimension it could result in suffocation or water for drowning.

Note: From what I can find through translations; Dvandvayud'dha means duel.

Tvaca Hire Ki (skin of Diamonds): My grief shall be my armor

B

Support

Range: 0

Max Target: 1

Upon marrying the blind king Dhritarashtra, his mother Gandhari blindfolded herself so as to be on equal terms as her husband. She only removed that blindfold one, to witness what she knew would be her son's final battle and the end of the war. Compounded with that, Duryodhana refused to cry even after all 99 of his brothers were killed on the field of battle. It wasn't until the last of who he considered family, Karna, was killed did he cry and then he shed so many tears for the fallen that his entire upper body was soaked in them for the remainer of the night until dawn of the next morning. Even the gods themselves heard the wails of anguish and shed a few tears of sorrow.

To emulate his mother's devotion to his father and their family, should Duryodhana be blinded and unable to see, either by his own decision or that of another, his body reacts to it on a primitive and subconscious level and covering in water does this Noble Phantasm activate.

The skin of his upper body becomes a conceptual weapon much like that of the God Hand of Hercules. However the concept that it rejected is damage. From the moment this is activated, the upper body that was once covered in tears no longer accepts the concept of damage and thus enforced it idea 'attacks do not exist'. No matter how powerful the attack as long as it strikes from his waist up Duryodhana's body will not register it as existing and the flesh will not suffer damage. Also as long as he is blinded, his other four senses heighted and his physical abilities receive a bonus.

However this is not an absolute defense. As only his upper body was uncovered when he was crying and cried upon, only the upper body gain this immortal protection. From the waist where his pants where during the funeral ceremony are complexly normal and sufferable to any kind of damage as per the acceptance of the world. A perfect weakness for one who knows his name.

Lakshagriha: The house of Lacquer

D+

Anti-fortress

Range: 114 (the part of the book that deals with the fire)

Max target: 6 (the number of brothers and their mother)

The embodiment of the first time Duryodhana tried to kill his rival Bhima as a child. Conceived by his uncle evil Shakuni. To create a palace with its walls hiding highly flammable material like hay and lacquer. It was made to house Bhima during a festival.

It draws from the Rohini and the star Aldebaran. By swinging the mace once in the air in the direction of the star Aldebaran and then slamming it down onto a solid object, that object bursts into fire that while it does little in terms of physical damage, burns away conceptual defenses or setting a building alight. However it stops at the ground and any form of sub-surface escape will be completely unaffected by the fires above.

Anyone suffering a burn from this cursed fire loses and cannot activate any kind of fortress like Avalon. That does not mean it is destroyed, merely that is cannot be accessed. The burns weir off after two days of healing.

Statistics – all are one rank lower then the official Karna

His Karna

Strength: C++ B

Endurance: A A

Agility: B+ A

Mana: B A

Luck: D C

NP: B EX

Total: 200

(Saber)

Notes

All information I have gained on his backstory are from the Wikipedia article on him. Please forgive any major oversights in the story.

Reasoning

I have him for the most part one lower rank then the official Karna in statistics.

As for his class, there is already Karna in the Lancer class and Anjura that I am going to be making is of the Archer class so why not have the leader of one of the two armies a Saber to complete the knightly trio.


	28. Chapter 28 Arjuna

Arjuna

The third of the five Pandava brothers, son of the mortal woman Kunti and grace Lord Indra. He was raised by Kunti's husband, Pandu. He has a dozen names through his life but Arjuna – famous like silver, is the one he is best recognized by. Out of the Pandavas, only Yudhisthira and Bhima are his elders and he is older than the twins Nakula and Sahadeva born of a second wife.

By the merest of chances, his tutor was the sage Drona along with his brothers and his cousins the Kauravas. He was Drona's favorite and most accomplished of pupils and the only one to succeed a secret test of character. Also as a part of his

As a part of his Gurudakshina, he task for repaying his teachers for the right to study under them, he and his four brothers captured King Drupada and was introduced to the king's daughter, Drupadi.

After their training was completed, the five Pandavas displayed their talents before all the elders to show their graduation from Shishya (pupils) and it was Arjura who was seen as the most impressive through the use of the divine weapons Astra. However that day would shape Arjua's life in more ways then one as he was challenged by Karna in feats of ability only for the low born Karna to be denied and abused by Bhima and the other Pandavas, culminating in a feud.

Not long after this, the Pandavas were nearly assassinated by their cousin Duryodhana and went into hiding rather then start a war as Arjuna and his brother Bhima wanted. While in hiding, Arjuna went for the hand of Draupadi in marrage. She also had an eye on him from when he had defeated her father and set a task that she through only he could accomplish. However Karna almost accomplished the task only for Draupadi to interrupt and reject the Karna on belief he was commoner and thus Arjuna was the victor.

When he returned home with his new wife, his mother Kunti said that Arjuna should share Draupadi with his brothers not realizing who she was, and as such Braupadi had to marry all five of the Pandavas. She gave each of the brothers a single son.

After they returned from exile, both Duryodhana and Yudhishthira Pandava were crown princes to the same kingdom. However only the Pandavas had male heirs to inherit. To elevate tensions, the kingdom was split with each prince getting land.

While building the kingdom, Arjuna came across Agni, god of fire. Agni needed to burn things in order to eat and but was unable to burn a specific forest as the occupants would call forth the ocean god Varuna for support who gave Arjuna many mystical weapons like the bow Gandiva. Using these weapons Anjura and Agni burnt down the forest. In sparing a single demon Asura he was given a grand place for himself and his family to live.

However, he would not be able to remain there long. A stipulation of Draupadi marring the five brothers was that each could have her for a year. But Arjuna needed his bow Gandiva for a mission and entered the room of his wife and one of his brothers. While no offense was taken he still had to undertake the punishment, a 12 year sabbatical.

During this time he marries a few other women including the Naga Uloopi and 'kidnapped' his own cousin Subhadra so she would marry him over Duryodhana. And Subhadra would be able to be with Arjuna during the four years Draupadi could not.

After his sabbatical he returned home and was sent out to pacify over 17 tribes and cities of the north. However it was all for enough because the oldest of the Pandavas, Yudhisthira lost all of their land in a game of dice against Duryodhana and the Pandavas went into a 13 year exile. During this time, the Pandavas prepared for war and Arjuna acquired the Pashupatastra from the god Lord Shiva. While gathering the weapons of the gods, he was invited to his father Indra's palace Amaravati and was given Vajra. To test him he was sent kill the Rakshasas under the sea and the witch palace Hiranyapuri. Both of whom he destroyed.

He also gained the loyalty of the monkey Hanuman who would live inside of the flag on Arjuna chariot. During their last year in exile, they came across Karna who was searching for the stolen cattle of his lord Duryodhana. Arjuna is able to put Karna and his Kuru warriors to sleep and returns the cattle but takes the clothing of the warriors clothing as a trophy.

When the Kurukshetra war came, Arjuna had many great, and some not so great victories. Among the latter was when he was fighting one of his old tutors Bhisma. As Bhisma would not harm a woman Arjuna carried one with him in his chariot and could fire arrows at him without fear of counter attack. However all victories were not dastardly. He was able to kill in fair combat the entire Trigathas. Also to ensure that a promise was for filled, they tricked a man who was not fighting onto the field to be killed and then carried the man's head to his father resulting in the father's death.

And eventually the fight between Karna and Arjuna came. Karna only carried one celestial weapon, the Nagastra and had made a promise to Kunti to only use it one. After that failed the two fought on foot for hours before the sun sent and despite the fact that Karna had the chance, he spared Arjuna's life as the time for battle was over. Knowing that Karna could not be beaten fairly an underhanded trick was devised where the wheel of Karna's chariot was cursed to get stuck in the mud. Karna asked for a pause in their fight as the rules of warfare allowed for it. Arjuna didn't abide and attack him in a rage only for Karna to invoke the Rudraastra and knock Arjuna down and for the first time, Arjuna lost a grip on his bow Gandiva. But rather then kill him Karna abided by the rules of combat to continue mending his chariot. Arjuna then used the Anjalika weapon to decapitate the unarmed Karna, breaking the rules of combat by killing an unarmed warrior.

Following the end of the war, the Pandavas were victorious but not through strength of arms but trickery and deceit. They took control of the Hastinapura, the undivided realm of their ancestors. Arjuna was given command of the army and gained the submission of many kings and expanded the Pandava domain. During this time he was killed in a fight against king Babruvahana but was brought back to life by his naga wife Ulupi. His death was a curse for the unethical killing of Karna and Bhishma

After the Kali Yuga and the departure of their long time conspirator and confidant Krishna, Arjuna and the Pandavas retired, leaving their kingdom to Arjuna's grandson Parikshita. They made their final journey to the Himalayas where all but the eldest Yudhishthir died before reaching heaven. When asked why Arjuna fell, Yudhishthir explained that Arjuna's extreme pride as an archer and his anger that would consume all the Pandavas foes in a single day is why he died.

While Arjuna is described as sinless and reluctant to kill another human before the start of the war and is compassionate to adversaries he is also very jealous. Thinking himself the best and most skilled in the world and that pride and huberus made him fall while traveling

Class Skills

Independent Action

EX

The ability to act without Mana supply from the master. At higher ranks it allows the servant to remain in this world for an extended period of time without an established contract. At this level, the servant can remain in this world for an extended period of time up to four days and use their noble phantasm's without worry but with each use of the Noble Phantasm the servant suffers a rank down in all abilities.

Magic Resistance

D

Grants Protection against magical effects. Differently from resistance effect that merely reject prana, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Important to note that the term "verse" seen below refers to a set of three lines. Thus a chant of two verses is equal to a six line incantation Cancels single action spells. Magic Resistance of the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical energy.

Personal Skills

Master At arms

C

an individual who have received military training from a young are or one who is even born for the sole purpose of fighting and has extensive knowledge of all weapon systems. At this level, one was taken as a child or very young teenager and schooled in warfare from then onwards. They know all the basics of the weapons they were trained in during life and any variations or derivatives of that weapons with a slight (20%) of not breaking when they normal should.

Arjuna is listed under the levels of warrior excellence as a Maharathi, an individual able to fight 720,000 warriors at the same time. It is the middle class of warrior excellence who is a master of all forms of weapon combat skills. This is also the highest a human can attain with only the ranks of the Atimaharathi (only attained by Ravana son of Indrajit) and Mahamaharathi which only the greatest of beings like the gods Shiva, Brahma and Ganesha can attain.

Divinity

B

the measure of whether one has divine spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirt and the level declines when the HS's own rank and a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due to one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's rank. It can break through skills such as Protection of the Faith.

This individual is the son of the God Indra and a mortal and thus a Demi-God

Clairvoyance

B+

The superior visual perception. Supplement long-range aiming and increased dynamic vision. Furthermore, at higher ranks it is possible to acquire precognition ("see into the future") and other forms of perception that are beyond normal eyesight (X-ray vision and the sort)

at this rank, the servant is capable of accurately aiming up to 8-km of range. Able to target things that move at high speed. Servants also gain slight precognition, along with the ability to see those who are will hidden by magecraft as well as the ability to see in the dark as if it were high noon. Arjuna achieved his clairvoyance through the use of the 6th primary charka the Ajna.

Noble Phantasms

Gandiva: the moon bow

Rank: C+++

Type: Anti-infantry

Range: 2000 (the maximum distance that a clap of thunder can be heard)

Max target: 5 (number of notable victories in the war)

The bow was made by Brahma, the creature of the universe hand held by several gods over the 1700 years since it's creates. When this indestructible releases an arrow, the 100 bow strings make a sound like a crack of thunder to instill fear and pressure onto enemies. Along with the bow he was given a pair of quivers that can never run out of arrows. It was given to Arjuna as a boon from the Angi, the god of fire in exchange for helping Angi burn down a forest to slate the god's appetite. After the Kurukshetra war, Agni requests the return of the bow and arrows. It was made from a heavenly Gandi tree that was so heavy only a handful of humans in the entire world could lift it. The golden bow is as large as Arjuna is in size and double curved with 108 bow strings. After each arrow, the bow would glow so brightly few could look it. It could fire an arrow over several miles.

Each arrow from Gandiva is encased with a curse that increases the mass of the object it hits by 1/6 of its original weight. Meaning that a 100 pound stone after a single arrow strike will weight 106 pounds. A second strike would make the stone 112.4 pounds and a third blow would increase the weight to 119.1. Essentially meaning that even if the arrows are incapable of killing a target, enough strikes will force them to collapse under their own weight and die from suffocation, much like how a whale that is pulled onto land dies from it's own weight. However the curse of the arrows only lasts for an hour before dissipating.

Mritasanjivani: Boon of the Naga Princess

Anti-unit; Self

EX

Range: 10

Max target: 1

Long after the glory of the Kurukshetra war was over, Arjuna was tasked with expanding the kingdom of his brothers. During this time he was killed and brought back to life by his wife Ulupi and the goddess of the Ganges River, Ganga Devi.

The Mritasanjivani embodies this miracle. Once a war, should Arjuna be 'killed' in battle, if his remains can be moved to a large body of water before the light of the next day, a master can sacrifice two command seals to revive him to perfect physical form but sealing all other Noble Phantasm's for the remainder of his summon. His bow is rendered a regular bow with a limitless arrows and Draupadi is completely sealed as well as Mritasanjivani.

Vajra: the indestructible diamond pounder

B+

Anti-unit

Range: 50

Max target: 3

Made by the craftsmen Tvastar it is the divine symbol of the Arjuna's father Indira, god of lighting and king of the Deva gods. It was held be a manifestation of all of Indra's lighting at a single point to slay asura demons and those who are ignorant of faith.

It is a single two meter long arrow made from the spine of the sage Dadhichi which Indra used to kill the asura Vritra. Vritra could not be kill by any weapon made before he was born nor could he be killed by one made of wood or metal.

It can only be fired once every three days as that is how much time it need collect the residual electrical energy that is in the atmosphere. If used during a thunder storm, it can be used immediately no matter how many days it has been since its last firing. The arrow travels at .001x the speed of light or 186 miles per second. Upon impact with any target the trident tip of the arrow releases three bolts of lightning forward with the two side prongs moving at 30 degree angle away from the central and creating an impact area 3 meters long with enough electricity to power the city of New York for a full five minutes.

As this is technically a Noble Phantasm that belongs to the god Vajra rather then Arjuna, it is the only acceptation to the Mritasanjivani: Boon of the Naga Princess.

Talents

Teaching song and dance

Bridge building

Likes

Displaying his skills

Polyandry

Upholding Dharma

Cast systems

Yuri manga

Dislikes

Demons

Fighting women

Storms

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 185

(Archer)

Note: I know that Karna was killed by a weapon called the Anjalika astra but the only reference I could find of it was that Arjuna used it to kill Karna. Not to which god it belonged or what properties it was to contain like the snake raining astra Nagastra. I have one source that called it Shakti but only one who's accuracy is on the questionable side as it says point blank on the same page that only Karna had the required knowledge to call upon it and had it on his person, directly contradicting itself. Another source says that an Anjalika is merely a catch all term for a weapon fired from a bow at which point it could be any one of a dozen things I have found in relation to Anjura so I am just replacing it was the Vajra which is a cannon Noble Phantasm used in the Gate of Babylon.

I also know that he possessed an arrow/weapon called Pashupata but as far as I can tell it could not be used against a mortal being and as all Heroic Spirits are spirits of mortals who have died and not gods, if felt redundant to make a noble phantasm out of something that could not be used against less warriors and the only example given is in the slaying of a god like being.

While reading about him and his cousin, I couldn't help but empathize with Duryodhana. If someone would regularly beat on my family and there was nothing I could do about it and the adults around would allow it, I might try to cause grievous bodily harm to them as well. On top of that, he forced another prince who's skills at archery were superior to Arjuna's to cut off his thumbs and thus never be able to shoot right again rather than train and force himself to become better which, in my eyes, would have shown greater character and growth. However I am no expert in the culture, there may be something in the original text/translation that I cannot gather from snapshots from reading abbreviated forms online.

He could also fit under the Rider class. Should that occur, the Hanuman's Flag that would act as a kind of armor and an incandescent chariot with four horses that burns as hot as the sun and lose Mritasanjivani and Draupadi.


	29. Chapter 29: Hervor

Hervor

Who am I? That is the question most ask. Who am I?

Who the *&amp;^% do you think I am! I am Hervor Hjorvard. Daughter of Angantyr and Svafa! Daughter of Bjarmar, Jarl of Urvasker! If you dare ask that again I will run you through and watch you bleed out.

I was born well after my father died in a duel against the Swed Hjalmar, King of Yngvi's Housecarls. The daughter to a great man who died. I was a disgrace. Many wanted to throw me to the woods and let the world kill me as it does with any abandoned child. But my mother wouldn't listen. I was all that she had left of Angantyr. Of course she refused to tell me who my father was. Better in her eyes for me to be without a father then to follow him. As I grew I grew tall. Unnaturally tall not only for a woman but for anyone in the fridge north.

With my height came strength. I was wrestling with the boys rather than practicing needle work. Anyone who said otherwise would get clocked in the face and left seeing will-of-the-wisps behind their eyes.

I even went so far as to trying to become a berserker. You know what that is like? Not the class but the warrior type. To be considered a berserker you have to strip yourself down to nothing at night with only a fur cap for warmth, drink a potion of mushroom and then fight other. It is deranging and I loved every minute of it.

After the mushrooms wore off by morning, I found myself standing among a half dozen dead and unconscious people that I had apparently put down. They gave me a pass. So I went with the other Viking warriors on raiding parties of the fleet. Our soil was bad for growing crops or raising cattle so we did what anyone does, take what we need.

On one of these trips while I was still barely a woman, we landed on Munarvagr shore of Samso to repair our boat. While on land I heard the men talk about the battle between Hjalmar and Orvar-Odd vs my own father Angantyr and his sword brothers, the twelve sons of Arngrim. Only Orvar-Odd had survived the carnage of that day and buried my father with his sword Tyrfing with him. That sword, oh what I could do with it. I tried to convince the others of the party to come with me to the burial mound but the men refused. *&amp;^% cowards. So I set off alone and found a fire burning above each of the graves. As I approached my Angantyr stepped out of the flame. I presented myself and demanded what was mine. Tyrfing. My father begged me not to for the curse on the blade but I just yelled at him. Seeing I would not relent to words he put a test before me. Defeat him and his twelve comrades in battle and I could have the blade. And so I did, each one was a berserker in their own right and came at me with a fury I couldn't imagine. I was like trying to weather a storm at sea without a boat. But I endured their blows and returned them just the same. The sounds of our fight crashed through the day like thunder. I proved my worth and was begrudgingly given MY Sword. But the boat had fled, fearing ghosts had taken me. So I walked.

It wasn't difficult to get another ship to take me, especially after I showed how Tyfing could split a rock in two with but a glancing blow. So I fought and I drank through the next few years. But the blood shed was getting tiring. Nobody would stand against me anymore out of fear of Tyfing. Most towns would surrender and pay us off or just run away allowing us to take what we wanted. So I returned home to try something new, sewing. Yes I had spent my years trying to escape the dreaded needlepoint. Oh how I loathed the idea but I couldn't think of anything better. There are only so many times you can throw an axe at a tree before you become sick of it. After trying it one and very publicly throwing it away, I found myself thinking about it endlessly until I took up that craft again in secret.

It wasn't long before word about me got out and several men tried to take my hand in marriage. I knocked each one of them onto their backs and left them there in a pool of blood. I would never take a man who couldn't at least give me a good fight. Then came Hofund. A prince in his own right. I expected him to try and woo me with land or gold. No, he was different. Thin and a full head shorter then me, he challenged me to a duel. I laughed in his face and he threw a blade at mine. So we fought. His form was excellent however there was no power behind his blows. Then he threw me for another loop. He started to sing right in my face. And what a voice he had. I had heard court mistrals and troubadours but this something else. I was so stunned that before I knew it, I was the one on the floor with a blade at my throat. I was tricked and beaten. It was not honorable, then again honor never meant that much to me and it was fun seeing what this man could do. We were wed within the month and he was named king not long after.

We had two boys, Angantyr and Heidrek. I gave Heidrek the Tyfing and would not live to regret it. Heidrek fell under the curse of the blade and slew his brother within the week. I followed not long afterwards. As I started up at my child as he cleaned my blood off of the sword I gave him, I remembered my spectral father's warning about it. That it would end our line forever. Well, I though as the darkness overtook me, it only had one life left to take. I only hope that Hofund could handle the boy before Tyfing found my husband's neck as well.

Class Skill

Mad Enhancement

C+

The raising of basic parameters in exchange for the hindering of mental capacities. In some cases, also seals away personal skills.

Rank up for all parameters except Luck and Mana, but in exchange one can no longer thing and speak properly. At this rank, a master can activate and deactivate Mad Enhancement at will with only a slight (15% chance of disobeying a direct order or going on a rampage)

Personal Skills

Battle continuation

B

The strength of vitality for predicaments and the ability

A servant may take blows that could result in death and continue fighting. Or a servant can take blows that would result in debilitating death and keep standing as long as one's spiritual core is not damaged

She can survive organs being ruptured and others but not decapitation or the destruction of one's heart.

Divinity

C (B)

The measure of whether one has divine spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a divine spirit. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive value called 'purge defense' in proportion to the Divinity rank. It can also break through skills such as Protection of the Faith.

Hervor's rank come from the fact that after her death and the entering of Vahlalla, she was selected and elevated to become one of the Valkyries. Female nature spirits called Norns who's job it was to select others to enter Valhalla. This conveys a demi-god like status upon her. However there is some dissection if this Hervor is the Valkyrie or her granddaughter also called Hervor is, leading to this current ranking lower ranking.

Resident of Valhalla

A

A unique skill designated for one who was a hero of the Norse Pantheon. Those who exist both the halls of Valhalla and the Throne of Heroes simultaneously have this skill. As they exist in a living state in Valhalla and as a dead state while in the Throne of Heroes, they have had centuries of knowledge of warriors that are not generally accessible to other heroes as they were allow to continue to develop their abilities even after the death of their natural body. Meaning when entering battle they gain a random combat skill. The higher the level the more skills they have access to at the same level as Resident of Valhalla.

At this level, one can gain Eye of the Mind (True); Eternal Arms Mastership; Knowledge of Respect and Harmony; Guardian Knight or Instincts.

Her high level is due to the fact that in life she was both an Einherjar and a Valkyrie after her death on top of being a Berserker in life.

Rune Magic

D

Knowledge about Rune type magecraft that originated in Northern Europe.

As a Valkyire the servant learned some basic runes and is able to use up to 5 normal runes and craft 2 spells for self-consumption at a normal mana cost. This level is not high enough to be considered a part of the caster class

Noble Phantasms

Tyrfing

Made by the dwarf brothers Dvalinn and Durin while they were captured by King Svafrlami this two handed great sword with a blade about 5 feet long and a blade 6 inches wide. Into hit's hilt is inlayed gold and a gem that gleams like the sun. It will never rust due to the dwarfen magic that went into making the blade. However as the Dwrves made it under duress, the blade was also cursed so that it would destroy the bloodlines of its first three wielders. Svalfrlami was killed and the blade taken from him. His murderer was Hervor's grandfather Arngrim and Hervor's own son used it to kill her and his brother.

While intended to be used with both hands Hervor is large enough and strong enough to carry the weapon sole with her off hand as well.

Tyrfing: the three evils of ruin

B

Anti-unit (passive)

Range: 60

Max Target: 1

Much like the hounds of old once it has drawn blood during a battle, Tyring will always seek out that blood in an attempt to acquire more. The result is almost a sense of radar or automatic blood tracking system that will find the wounds again and again, gouging them deeper until the target escapes the range of Tyfring or is struck down. Should the target escape then Tyfring will turn on Hervor and force her to strike a critical, but non-fatal, blow on herself for her inability to quench it's thirst.

As it is dwarven made it obeys the magical principle now called 'the law of type'. The law states that like materials are most compatible with the same material. In Tyrfing's case, as it was made out of metals and the earth, when it strikes natural metal or stone the sword will natural cleave through it as they are of the same type and as such the metal/stone has no resistance to Tyrfing such as while king Svalflami was trying to kill it's dwarf makers he was able to break a bolder in two with just a glancing blow. Should that metal/stone be augmented in some way by mana then upon impact the material is treated as if it two ranks lower then what it normally is. With the sole exception being that nothing can go below an E rank. The Strength and abilities of the struck substance are still in effect, just lower then what they naturally are.

The third evil of the blade is that of energy. While unsheathed, Tyrfing is treated as if it is an independent servant of Hervor. Meaning that it is always darning her own mana supplies. Without support from her master at her natural mana levels the blade can only function for a total of 15 minutes before it must go into a dormant phase and all of it's abilities are rendered useless. However it also drains the mana of whoever it strikes through the blood it draws, meaning that immersing it in the blood of an enemy will resupply Tyrfing's own mana rather then forcing it to draw from Hervor. The amount of mana drawn depends on the target. Mages and other servants naturally have a greater amount of mana in their body then the regular human. The high the mana level the longer Tyrfing can operate. A blow to a servant with Mana: A means that Tyrfing can operate for 6 minutes without an external mana source while a strike to a Mana: D rank means only 3 minutes. (See principles of scoring in previous chapter and take points divided by 5. A = 6. B = 5. C = 4. D = 3. E = 2. A+ = 12. Etcetera.)

Auto – tracking blood once it has been spilt

Drains mana of the holder

Law of Type

Statistics

Strength: B

Endurance: C++

Agility: D

Mana: E+

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: C

Total: 155

Measurements

Height: 6'8"

Weight: 200 pounds

Measurement: 40-31-42

(Based on real model Amazon Eve)

Talents: Juggling, sewing

Likes: fur jackets, singing

Dislikes: cooking, Midgets/dwarfs… whatever they call themselves, prolonged inactivity

Notes: I know in the Harvarar saga that Heidrek only killed his brother but I felt that with the curse on Tyfing that killing the entire family would be more appropriate, and also Hervor as far as I know has no mentioning after the death of her one son at the other's hands beyond trying to beg for his life however that seems a bit out of character for her, at least to me. So why not have her killed by her own son leading to Heidrek's banishment having that much more weight.


	30. Chapter 30: Caster - Virgil

This next one is not completely of my own making. A guest commented on the lack of Roman servants I have, and the series in general. My own reasons for withholding Roman servants is because the one individual who I trust beyond all others is a signifigant fan of the Roman empire and has read books such as 'the year of four emperors' for fun. That person is also a fan of the Fate series after seeing Fate/Zero.

So I left this to that individual and merely took what he gave me and slightly modified it

So here is their attempt at a servant

**Virgil**

I am Virgil of Rome. History remembers me as a poet but in life I chronicled History at the focus of the greatest people of Earth. The world is full of barbarians: uneducated and uncivilized. Even the inheritors of Greek culture have failed to truly take advantage of their inheritance. The splintered fragments of Iskandur's empire squabble amongst themselves for power while they fail to realize that the legacy they have been left is so truly great. I was born in Rome, the first City, the mother of us all. While I detest violence, if it means the security of those ancient schools of thought and their writings then it must be done. But the costs were great: lands of simple farmers like my family was taken by Octavian and Julius Caesar as rewards for their troops. While my efforts to convince them with my words failed, it brought me to the attention of Octavian. In support of Octavian following Antony's betrayal, I and others worked and wrote poetry and stories to support Octavian's cause. After Antony and Cleopatra's fall at Actium I was sponsored by the newly coroneted Princeps Augustus to chronicle the origins of our grand city and its people. To explain to the world why Rome alone had the favor of the Gods and the blessing of the Fates. So began the story of Aeneas, but sadly I had never finished it the way I wished.

**Wish: **To teach and show the world the Greek-Roman path to knowledge as well as to truly finish the _Aeneid_.

**Class Skills:**

**Item Construction **

**B**

Before becoming a poet and while being sponsored, Virgil extensively studied in various fields of science including natural science, astronomy, medicine and engineering. At this level he is capable of constructing highly elaborate potions and objects with magical properties based on what is his Master needs.

**Territory Creation**

**Lost**

**Personal Skills: **

**Love of the Lore **

**A: **

Derived from knowledge and education during life, an individual has a deep repartee of information of myths, legends and history from the world around them. Allowing for easy identification of skills, noble phantasm and in the end, real names of others. This level is a result of his extensive studies in logic and history, Virgil is able to identify other Heroic Spirits and their abilities very quickly after basic observations of their bodies and abilities.

**Barrier of the Living and the Dead **

**A**

A special ability gained through faith and worship or through magical skill, it will never be known. The results are being able to animate into inanimate objects and bring them into being. At this level, Virgil can manipulate virtually any solid matter into a living object than can exist as long as he does. He is also capable of commanding and educating it as well as if it were a naturally occurring being. Resulting in something that could be considered a homunculi or the highest level of a familiar. However the larger the subject, the more mana it takes to create and maintain.

In particular Virgil has taken a liking to prehistoric animals such as the various forms of predators like the Saber-toothed cat or the Utharaptor.

**Dream seer**

**C**

The unusual talent to be able to predict events and formulate ideas during one's dreams and in one's sleep.

At this level, one has only the vaguest understanding of their abilities and no real means of controlling them. However they are able to take a brief snapshot of future events and retain it inside of their minds for a short period of time after waking. The full implications of which might not be understandable, but the situation is. Ex. Seeing a person standing over Virgil with a bloody sword.

(Note: based on the medieval and renaissance concept that one of his writings would be interpreted as the coming of a messiah almost 200 years after his death.

**Noble Phantasm: **

**Truth of the ****_Aeneid_****: Founder of the Eternal City**

**EX**

**Type: Anti-Unit**

**Range: 1**

**Max target: Self**

Using extensive taps of prana, Virgil manipulates the materials around him to form elaborate "homunculi" of the forefather of all Romans: Aeneas the Trojan. Aeneas acts as a low class servant of the Saber class with an EX rank in Independent Action meaning that even should Virgil be defeated, Aeneas can continue to exist for the next four days before fading. It should be noted that the Homunculi Aeneas abilities are not on the level with his Heroic spirit counterpart that still exists within the Throne of Heroes.

His physical states are that of the baseline for a Saber class Heroic Spirits.

Strength: A. Endurance: B. Agility: B. Mana: C. Luck: C. NP: NA. Total: 120

Aeneas: Aeneas is the legendary champion from Troy who lead escapees from the sack of the city into the west. The child of Venus, he is guided by the Gods and lands in Carthage and then Italy, usurping the Italian King and forms the city that would become Rome. His direct lineage included Romulus and Remus. He possesses the sword of Troy, a symbol of Troy supposedly forged by Apollo for the ancient city. Its divine construction makes it incredibly sharp and virtually impossible to damage. Also possesses the Aegis of Aeneas: a solid circular shield which has been enchanted by Venus to show the future and detailed what would become of him, his descendants and his city. The combination of these two items (each Noble Phantasms in their own right) makes Aeneas extremely formidable. He is also completely devoted to Virgil and the Roman Cause.

**Attributes**

**Class:**

Caster

Strength

E

Endurance

E

Agility

D

Mana

A+

Luck

A

N. Phantasam

B+

Total

175

Spells

Item Creation: Chillrend – a short gladius made out of glass and as such rather fragile to blows. It's name is analogues to children. The blade was cooled in ice rather then water. Any blow struck by this will cause the water within an inch to freeze and expand, this includes blood creating a jagged ripping wound rather then a clean cut.

Item Creation: Francisa – a single handed axe that was the primary weapon of the Franks of France. It was designed for close range combat but when thrown, the curved blade allowed it to bounce and pursue a target

Item Creation: Ancilia – the shield of the war god Mars. When struck it makes 11 near perfect copies in every way but the ability to duplicate.

Kithara of Apollo – a magical tune that forcibly induces panic and pressure upon all who hear it. It's range is just above that of normal human hearing meaning that one can be suffering from it for a long time without realizing it. Spell Versus: 2 (6 lines)

Trojan Gate Hinges – a spell to be used on walls and fortification. It acts much in the same way as reinforcement except for the fact that one does not need to identify the material the subject is composed of, the material does that all on its own and strengthens itself by compression, reducing in size. Spell Versus: 3.3 (11 lines).

Solid Fog – a spell and a talisman placed into a body of water causing the water to turn into fog that slows movement as each vapor water molecule will coat itself to anything moving through it adding the weight of water to the object. It makes an excellent defensive trap. A ritual that needs a vile of 6 oz. of purified water, the powdered hoof of a donkey or other clove hoofed animal, dried pomegranate seeds and three drops of blood from the caster.

Ice storm – the manipulation of environment to create a sudden low pressure zone about 60 meters across and stimulate the water molecules in the atmosphere to create a miniature ice storm complete with temperatures about -10 Fahrenheit (-23 Celsius). Verses: 5 (15 lines).

Wall of Ice – the creation of theoretical Ice-20. A form of ice that has a melting point of 200 Fahrenheit (93 Celsius). The wall of ice can be used as a defense fortification or barrier. As will all ice, the thicker it is, the stronger and more energy is needed to destroy it. At maximum it can be made 10 feet thick, 90 feet long and 50 feet high. Mimicking the strength of a modern day warship hull. Virgil is able to precast this and store it inside of piece of quartz. Virgil can also further increase its abilities through the Gates of Troy spell. Versus: 4 (12 lines)

Boiling sphere – a fast acting spell that creates and boils a sphere of water under pressure till the encased water exceed 200 Fahrenheit. It can be thrown by Virgil and upon impact will detonate like a miniature bomb spraying hot liquid causing burns that are equal to placing onces hand inside of a volcanic hot spring. Versus: 3 (9 lines)

(Caster)


	31. Chapter 31: Lancer - Zhao Yun

Zhao Yun

"General of the Left"

I, Zilong is a lifer in the military. I was born to a decent family, not rich, not poor but average. After all, everyone can't have a silver spoon in their mouth. I didn't have too many complaints growing up other than the life of a merchant like my father boarded me to tears. It's not like I didn't try nor did he, but that kind of life wasn't for me. As my mother would not allow our line to die out with me, becoming a monk in the service of the Bhudda was out of the question. So the only thing left is the military. Through the education that I had and a small bribe, for even the emperor must pay his dues, I was able to get a commotion in the military of my providence.

However I found a problem in what should be a straight forward job. Who to serve? "The Empire is in a state of chaos and it is unclear who is right and who is wrong". I once commented to the plethora of generals and warlords who moved through power.

Then I met Liu Bei. It was odd, he wasn't any different from others. In fact when I first met him as he was seeking protection under my general, the man was wet and covered in mud. However something about him, a charisma that I couldn't not deny. I was assigned as his cavalry commander by my general and is did as such.

After my older brother died, I was the first male son of my family and given discharge. But karma must have been at work because Liu Bei and I ended up sharing the same room after he had suffered a large defeat at the hands of Cao Cao, the leading warlord of the land. When Lie Bei left, I followed. After Lui Bui's allies surrendered to Cao Cao, and we were on the move again to safer lands.

It was while we were retreating that 5000 of Cao Cao's cavalry caught up with us. Lui Bei was too far out in front and thus it fell to me to act in his stead and defend his family. A task that I refused to fail and was rewarded for by Liu Bei. Many like to claim that I did so alone, that is a load of pigs feet. I had a few trusted vassals with me. We were few yes and drastically outnumbered, but I was not alone. I had my fellow soldiers with me and Liu Bei's will at our back. Nothing could fail us.

However our running days were over for a while. With the help of the warlord Sun Quan, Lui Bei turn around and thoroughly trounced the impending Cao Cao at the Battle of Red Cliffs and then later as Jiangling. I lead the pacifying efforts as a Lieutenant General.

I was a rising star and several families wanting to ingrain themselves with me and my master, however in the end I married no so much for love as to help my lord. Lady Sun was the younger sister of Sun Quan, in order to build a more secure treaty of alliances. Regrettably we didn't have much in common. I had been tempered by years of military discipline while she was she was wild and rather lawless and we never spent much time together. A bit to my regret.

It was not long afterwards that my master Lui Bei and Liu Zhang, people who were once friendly with each other, were now at odds. So he move me and three of my fellow commanders into Liu Zhang's lands of Yi, leaving only Guan Yu to defend our bases in Jing. We were successful and Zhang surrendered to myself and Master Liu Bei. My master wanted to reward us for our work with land but I argued against it. Why should we split our forces to control Yi when there were already able bodied people who knew how to governor here? Let them control their own lands and we act merely as distant lords, protecting them but also get funding from taxes to support ourselves. He took my suggestion to heart and soon the people Yi was praising us for our generosity.

It wasn't long before we were knocking of Cao Cao's doors again. To protect our new Yi lands, we went north to Hanzahong and secured it for ourselves. But Cao Cao wouldn't let that stand. He lured one of Master Liu Bei's generals into an ambush with the promise of under guarded supplies. I moved to the rescue but it was all too apparent we were outnumbered. So we retreated to our camp and I had a flash of inspiration. Cao Cao, always wary of a victory to easily won didn't engage but moved to leave the area we struck for the side. Cao Cao's men were in such shock they ran over each other or drowned in the Han River in their attempts to flee. Never underestimate the tigers hiding in tall grass.

Sadly in wars victory is fleeting as my brother in law Sun Quan invaded our Jing lands and executed Guan Yu. Our old enemy, Cao Cao died soon afterwards and his son Cao Pi took the reigns of commands. While Cao Cao could be quantified easily after so many battles, Cao Pi could not. He forced the end of the Han dynasty in less then a year for his own state of Cao Wei and started what would later be known as the Era of Three Kingdoms. With no true emperor to lead, Master Lui Bei was never one to be outdone and organized our lands into the state of Shu Han to continue the Han Dynasty. Sun Quan in the mean time declared himself to Cao Pi and was made a vessel king of Cao under the Kingdom of Wu.

Liu Bei had a deep grudge for Sun Quan after the betrayal in Jing. But again I was guided not by emotion but pure logic and counseled my master to focus of the Cao and his Wei kingdom. Let the Sun have his little chick egg while we take the hen house. But my master would not listen and left me behind to attack Sun Quan in Wu. And was driven back to our Shu lands.

It was with a heavy heart then that my master Liu Bei died and his son Liu Shan, the same boy whom years ago I save from the 5000 soldiers of Cao Cao, took lead of our fledgling nation. It is regretful that Lui Shan didn't have the same expertise as he father. He kept reserving the best of troops for himself and Ma Su and those of us in the old guard who had loyally served his father were given lesser men with insufficient training. But in the end it was we, the generals who couldn't secure victory rather our lord.

Class Skill

Magic Resistance

C (+)

Grants protection against magical effect by canceling out the spell all together. It is important to note that the term 'verse' refers to a set of three lines in a spell. At this level, one can cancel spells with a chant below two verses. However one cannot defend against magecraft of on the level of high-Thamaturgy and Greater Rituals. With the bonus modifier one can sense when spell of such magnitude it being targeted upon them just before it is complete potentially allowing for some form of defense

Personal skills

Bravery

A+

The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Not usable under the effects of mad enhancement. At this rank, the servant is immune to all mental interference, including distraction, emotions and illusion. Also when fighting against far stronger opponents the servant gains a bonus in strength and increasing melee damage.

Natural body

C++

The possession of a perfect body as a living being from birth. The owner of this skill is treated as if his strength is always a rank up. At this level even without raining, the servant's brawny and body shape does not change no matter how many calories are eaten. On top of that, should one over consume they gain a bonus in endurance as well.

Chinese martial arts

B

A value that measures ones mastery of the martial arts that make becoming one with the universe as its objective. It is difficult to learn this of the highest level and unlike other skills it is a rank that one is at a level where he is said to have finally 'learned it'. At this rank, one is a master of a single kind of martial art and familiar with multiple others. They are able to teach such skills to others in an effective and rapid way and perfectly implement this knowledge in combat.

Military Tactics

C

Tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat but in situations where many are mobilized. At this rank, the servant is highly skilled in warfare. They can make accurate and intuitive guesses about the flow of battle with time to implement strategies that can effectively utilize the skill of every soldier under their command.

Riding

C

The expertise in handling animals and vehicles. At this rank, one is able to handle almost any natural mount and medium-sized vehicles (ex. Automobiles) with an above average amount of skill.

Noble Phantasm

Bailong-ju: fortitude of the White Dragon

D+

Support

The Bailong-ju was the name of the beautiful white stallion that Zhao Yun saved from being butchered for meat early in his military life before he even meet his future Master Liu Biu. It was noted for the time as a weak and seemingly unremarkable animal if not for its unnatural loyalty to its master and never leaving him even when Zhao Yun is knocked off and for the critical role it played in saving the infant Lui Shan from an advancing 5000 Cao forces.

As a noble phantasm, Bailong-ju allows Zhao Yun to always have perfect footing. Neither in the light of day nor under the darkness of the night can Zhao Yun every loss his footing or be knocked off his feet even from shockwaves. While this might not seem like much, one's ability to remain standing even under the most straining of circumstances means that perfect footwork is always possible. Be he fighting across ice or on the endless steps to heaven, Zhao Yun will always have perfect balance.

The only time that this NP is not always active is at the magic moment of twilight where the sun is neither fully risen or set

Empty Fortress: Tiger hiding in the grass

B+

Anti-army

Range: 45

Max target: 99

Besides the retrieval of Liu Bei's son, one of Zhao Yun's most accomplished victory was the Battle of Huan River. When one of his fellow generals went out to try and raid some supplies from Cao Cao. The attack turned into a near disaster with the General's forces being out numbered. Zhao Yun lured the forces of Cao Cao back to the regions base, and relied in psychology to make them think the base was filled with traps and that attacking it out right be suspect. When Cao Cao's forces tried to withdraw, Zhao Yun attacked from outside the fortress on the flanks with such ferocity that Cao Cao's forces were attacking each other to try and escape.

With each footstep he takes, Zhao Yun leave a small node of mana. Upon activation each one of these mana nodes warps the material it is on, forcing them to explode into a sharp point about knee high. These nodes only activate when a being of high mana like a wizard or servant near and then retreats into the ground as if they were never there. Meaning that while fighting Zhao Yun one must also always keep one eye on their footing lest they be stabbed through. However these nodes are not eternal. They only last for an hour before they dissipate. Each spire made from the node is composed of the material the node is on. If emerging from a stone, it will have the strength and density of the stone. Likewise for dirt, water or any other material that Zhao Yun can step on. From each node emerges seven of these small spears. Five for each toe, one for the ball of the foot and one for the heel. With each individual spear only holding the circumference of a person's finger but with a point as sharp as that of Zhao Yun's own spear. The spears emerging from the nodes can of course be broken as they are made of common place material but unless destroyed at the base, they will not stop emerging until the energy fades away. Meaning that even if one breaks it part way down, the spear will still try to emerge and stab at the offender.

As long Bailong-ju is in effect, Zhao Yun never needs to fear the effects of the Empty Fortress as his perfect footing allows him to always avoid his own nodes.

Weapon

A spear called Yajiao-qiang or Shore edge. It was suppose to be surpassing even the heavenly sea of stars. Length: 9'8"

Statistics

Strength: C

Endurance: D++

Speed: A

Mana: C

Luck: E+

Noble Phantasm: B

Total: 160

Talents: guessing games, finding silk

Likes: Pagoda towers (great places to act as lookouts), spy glasses (both practical and private uses), tigers

Dislikes: modern measurements (too complicated), overly long books (couldn't stand reading 'Romance of the Three Kingdoms'), being associated with dragons (Just because dragon is in his name doesn't mean I like them), needles

Measurement

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 147 pounds

Wish: to be reborn as was fitting in the cycles of Budhhism and find another master equal to Lui Bui

(Lancer) (Rider)

He can be summoned also as a rider as Zhao Yun made his life as a cavalry officer and commander. Under that the Hakuryuu became a living horse and E grade heroic spirit in its own right able to execute its own noble phantasm. White Flash: travel through the parting clouds – a C+ rank anti-army that allows the horse (and rider) to travel as a flash of light and mass for a range of 1000 units, allowing for both a devastating body crushing attack or a quick escape.

He doesn't rely so much on strength as he does on swift movement and continual attacks that allows for little to no room for counter-attacks and the reliance on the massive range of his weapon but has difficulty taking a direct blow. His favorite is a diagonal spear slash that is more difficult to block rather then a parallel or horizontal slashes.

While hot blooded he is reserved, polite and unlikely to boast


	32. Chapter 32: Assassin - Diao Chan

Diaochan

Diaochan's family was not one of affluence. Her father was a former soldier form the north. One of the many who were displaced in the 170 CE due to floods, famine and disease that would lead to the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Like so many families of the time, they all fled south to seek aid from the Han Dynasty. However the Han was also falling apart. The local land lords were making a fortune from the newly arrived peasants and gaining influence and increasing corruption among the Han court. Her family was no one of the lucky ones. Millions died due to the increasing famine and in order to ensure her survival, her father sold her into slavery.

By chance she was picked by Wang Yun, an Interior Minister at the tender age of fifteen. In him, Diaochan found a figure she could rely on and she was selected as a maid of honor in the capital of the Han Court, Looyuang. All around her the world was changing quickly.

The emperor died in 189 leaving a power vacuum. The Ten Attendants who had sway over the later emperor were at odds with the General of the military. So they had the General assassinated so as to prevent any disruptions to their plans. However all that did was leave an opening in the capital's defenses that was quickly filled by the warlord Dong Zhou. A contemptuous man, he cared little for true governing and set himself up for power and pleasure. Dong Zhou had a dream that he would one day have eight hundred concubines at his beck and call and sought to achieve that 'lofty' goal. Under the pretext of pacifying the city from rebellion, Dong Zhou sent his forces out to kill all the men of the city. Among them was the remains of Diaochan's family.

Dong Zhou's thoughtlessness didn't go unnoticed. Many tried to oppose him but none could stand up to the might of his adopted son Lu Bu. Wang Yun was among those that sought to end him but saw that while Lu Bu was at his side, the tyrant was all but untouchable. It was Diaochan who devised the solutions. Lu Bu has been bought off once before to side with Dong Zhou against the old General. Why not try it again.

So the Minister and his dancer schemed. They offered her up to Lu Bu as a wife and with her beauty and charm, she quickly won the warrior's heart. However Wang Yun also ensured that Dong Zhou would also see what Diaochan had to offer and knew the Warlord couldn't resist such a beauty. Lu Bu confronted Minster Wang Yun and between the old Attendant and careful tears from Diaochan, Lu Bu was convinced that Dong Zhou had violated her knowing full well Lu Bu's intentions. Thus the rift formed and it was all a matter of time. Dong Zhou was lured to the palace without his generals and Lu Bu struck him down.

However that was when the plan fell apart. Dong Zhou's generals marched on the city. Their position impossible to hold defeat was inevitable. As a minister, Wang Yun refused to leave the young emperor's side and ordered Diaochan to escape with Lu Bu.

Now she had lost two families, one to Dong Zhou's hands and another to the horrors of war. All she had left of Lu Bu and she was determined never to surrender him to anyone.

Weapons

Meteor hammer/Liuxing chui – at its most basic level, two weights connected by a rope or chain. As they are in essence only weighted balls with a connection point they are easy to conceal in clothing and make a good defensive or surprise weapon with sheer speed as a basis for its work. They are swung around the body to build up speed before striking. One of the two balls is used for striking while the other is for defense and blocking/snaring opponents and disarming them.

For Diaochan prefers the rope connecting it to be 115 inches in length with one of the weighted heads being heavier at 9 kg (19 pounds 12 ounces) and the other weighted ball being 5 kg (11 pounds)

Note: that is long enough to wrap around her weight 5 times and as such look like ornamentation rather than a weapon.

Born: 170 CE current: 29 (based on Lu Bu's death of 199 CE)

Class Skill

PRESENCE CONCEALMENT

C

The capability to hide one's presence as a servant. At this rank, the probability of stealth attacks succeeding is increased slightly but the servant is completely visible. The servant can be tracked by using scrying spells and tracking techniques but usually remains in the background and their aura can be easily overlooked and mixed in with background interference. While not invisible eyes tend to drift away form them and they usually are not spotted unless they attack to themselves.

Personal skills

DIVINE BEAUTY

B

A unique skill reserved for women (and rare men) who are considered the most beautiful in the world. Such people like Helen of Troy or Kaguya the princess of the Moon. Their physical beauty is so alluring that it has risen to the abilities of mind-affecting hypnosis based magecraft. It's effects are cumulative.

At this level, one is considered most beautiful of the century and are well known for it. They naturally have a degree of grace that attracts the attention of others and even when severally injured, they never stop being anything but radiant. An average human can be enthralled after only a single brief conversation. Even individuals with skills like bravery, mental pollution and mad enhancement can be entranced by her given enough time. Only those with extreme mental protection or vows of religious celibacy can resist her successfully

ACTOR IMPERSONATION

D+++

Through the usage of mana and the servants own skill, once is capable of changing their appearance and impersonating anyone they have touched.

At this level, only superficial modifications can be made to make and one's body cannot be changed to an extreme degree like the altercation of race or gender but can fake the loss of a limb. One can look like they have been severely beaten or are in the throws great emotional exuberance. Diaochan's performance has become so convincing that they can even trick herself into believing that it is real.

DISCERNMENT OF THE POOR

B

The insight to see through the opponent's character and attributes.

At this level, the servant is difficult to be deceived through words or actions and is able to detect most lies and untruths but is not able to tell if there is a lie of omission occurs.

Diaochan uses this to identify what others what and mold herself into that through her actor impersonation.

PRESENCE DETECTION

C

The ability to detect other servants and local mana sources. It is able to counter presence concealment and feel other living creatures in the area.

Able to detect anything from other servants to notable mana sources over 3 kilometers away.

Noble Phantasms

Thief of Hearts: Tea Ceremony of the Four Beauties

B

Anti-unit

Range: 1000

Max Targets: 2

After spending most of her life in the royal court as an entertainer, Diaochan has mastered the art of the Chinese Tea ceremony to the point it has become a Greater Ritual in terms of it's effectiveness. By invoking one of the names of the Four Great Beauties of China, Diaochan is able to discern information on a specific individual if she has something of their to perform the ritual upon. Fragments of clothing, blood or hair is all that is needed for the ceremony to commence. The duration and name involved determines the kind of information she can gain about her subject. The effect differs if the subject is a servant or not. Also should a ceremony be interrupted, the ritual is broken and all energy expenditure and the item used are lost.

By Invoking the name of Wang Zhaojun and preforming a 1 hour ceremony, Diaochan is able to either identify the targets Class and the level of Class skills for a Servant. With a human she can tell if they are a mage or have magical or non-human lineages.

The name of Yang Guifei and a 2 hours performance allows Diaochan to identify all personal skills a servant has and also the level of one of those personal skills. For a human she can tell see what their preferred weapons, items and spells they have as well as their number and quality of magic circuits.

By calling upon her own name and a four hour rite Diaochan is able to completely identify one Noble Phantasm an opposing servant has and all of its effects and abilities. For humans she is able to envision where they spend most of their time and with whom as well as the subject's feelings towards them. Useful for tracking them down later to collect additional information.

The final of the Four Beauties, Xi Shi And a staggering eight hour tea ceremony allows Diaochan access to the true name and full history of her subject to the same level as the subject themselves knows. Allowing her to see every significant detail of their lives and not just the legends that have sprung up around them. The drawbacks to this level of the Greater Ritual is that it is very draining on Diaochan both physically and emotionally as she experiences the same emotions as her subjects, leaving her weakened for another 16 hours and suffering from a rank down on all of her stats during that time frame. However she retains the knowledge she has learned permanently.

As this is a Greater Ritual, it is able to penetrate skills and noble phantasms that are designed to conceal oneself. Also, all of the performances times are cut in half if the living subject of the ritual is physically before her during the Tea Ceremony. If an item is used in place of the subject, the item is destroyed preventing repetitive use.

Fatal Grace: The Dance of Submission

C+

Anti-unit

Range: 100

Max Target: 3

As an attendant at the Capital under Wang Yun, Diaochan learned many skills of courtly life including dancing. When mixed with a particularly fragrant form of perfume made from sable fur and crushed cicada shells along with peony (paeonia suffruticosa) flowers. Diaochan is summoned with a limited supply of this incense and should she desire more, needs to make it with her own two hands for it be imbued with its otherworldly properties.

The combination of this perfume with her own skill of Divine Beauty creates an almost hypnotic like effect on all who look upon her for an extended period of time. The hypnotism acts as a means of slowing the victims metabolism and dulling their reaction time to movement while befuddling their brains. Meaning that the longer she is in their presence, the more susceptible they are to a knife to the back. As this is a form of physical manipulation it is not blocked by such skills as Bravery or other forms of mental resistance however other skill such as the Eye of the Mind can tell the subject that they are in danger of an attack, should they be able to listen to it over.

Statistics

Strength: E 10

Endurance: D 15

Agility: C 20

Mana: D 15

Luck: C 20

NP: C 20

Total: 100

Measurements

Height: 5'3

Weight: 117

Measurement: 34-21-33

Talents: Beauty Treatments; contortionism; crushing coconuts between her legs, Singing

Likes: father figures; long skirts; fur lined clothing

Dislikes: Boring people; sweat; the obese, sleeping in tents

(Assassin)

Notes:

I only gave her a B in Divine Beauty for two reasons.

One: There was a noted hierarchy in the Four Beauties of Ancient China with Xi Shi described as the most beautiful and the other three just underneath her.

Two: Also because as far as I can tell, Diaochan was the only one of the four who was completely fictional, seemingly made sole for the novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms based off a persistent rumor that Lu Bu had designs on a maid and as the novel set him up one of the most fearsome warriors of the age, he must have a lover who was his equal in all things feminine.

Three: I made her physically very weak because, aside from the Dynasty Warriors games and a few other modern ones like it, Daio chan is not a fighter. Also it allows her to rely on intelligence, skills and noble phantasm over brute force.

Four: Her body shape and measurements are based on the character Lei Fang from the dead or alive game series


End file.
